The Bond Between Brothers
by occasionalreader
Summary: Lucifer has left town and Chloe is stuck wondering what went wrong. She doesn't have long to wait, when two faces from Lucifer's past show up, accompanied by the Devil's therapist and his Demon.
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or any of the awesome characters from the show.

The California sun was bright as it reflected off the water in the turbulent swimming pool. A man with dark brown hair and eyes that sparkled like emeralds swam after a young boy who was practically a carbon copy of himself. The two were being monitored by a heavily pregnant woman who was reclined in a lounge chair beneath a large umbrella. The woman's black hair fluttered about her shoulders, while her dark brown eyes were covered by a pair of expensive sunglasses, a gift from the man in the pool.

The quiet of the afternoon was broken by a small voice "Mommy! Mommy! Help! Daddy's going to tickle me." The boy yelled to his mother while flailing about trying to escape his father.

The woman under the umbrella laughed, "You're on your own Sweetheart. By the time, I manage to waddle out of this chair your Daddy will already have you in his clutch. I suggest you learn to swim faster."

As the woman was speaking to her son, his father had swum up behind the boy. With speed, no human could achieve, he lifted the boy up and pulled the child to his chest tickling his ribcage as he did. The child screamed in surprise and glee as his father continued the assault, finally stopping when it was clear the boy needed oxygen.

The man smiled down at his child, "I got you and that means it is time to get out of the pool. We have been in here for hours now."

"But Daddy! I'm not tired yet," pleaded the boy. His expression forming a pout and reminding his father of an uncle the child had yet to meet.

"Dante Joseph Healer. I said it is time to get out." With a stern expression and an easy shove the man ushered his son out of the pool, shooting an exasperated expression over the child's head towards his chuckling wife.

Dante walked past his mother, who was hiding her grin behind the large glass of lemonade she was holding, into the house. Once inside the boy made his way up the stairs to change out of his wet swim trunks and to find another activity to occupy his time. All the while maintaining his pouting face.

Outside the man now reclined in the chair next to his wife with a similar look on his face. "I don't see what's so funny, Maria. I thought as the other parent you were supposed to back me up when the child doesn't listen."

Maria Healer smiled at her husband, "Raphael, you know that I do back you up in the parenting department just as you do for me. But Honey, when he pouts our son looks more like you then he usually does and I can't help it. I find it hilarious."

Raphael took his turn to chuckle lightly at his wife's comment, "Funny, I thought he looked like my brother."

Maria reached out and caressed her husband's arm, "Which brother, you have so many?" Her curiosity spreading across her face.

Smiling sadly Raphael replied, "Lucifer of course. None of us could pout quite like him." The smile resembled more of a frown as thoughts of the brother he desperately wanted to see for the past millennia floated through his mind.

The couple became quiet after that. Maria knew that discussing family was always tough for her husband, especially when it came to his youngest brother. Maria continued stroking her husband's arm, as he was still lost in his reverie, choosing to trace the lines of one of the many intricate tattoos that covered a vast expanse of his body.

Once again, their peace was broken by their son, "Daddy! Come quick! Grandpa's here." Raphael looked at his wife, who shared his expression of shock. The two then scrambled as quickly as possible to get up. Raphael taking the necessary time to help his due-any-day-now wife to stand. The second the two were upright and balanced they made a beeline for the living room.

In the family room, Dante was standing next to his Grandpa who stood just over six feet tall with dark hair and sky blue eyes. Grandfather and Grandson were engaged in a conversation concerning the recent birthday present given from the elder to the young child. The child was excited as the gift was a tortoise he named Hector. Currently, the two were in front of the large aquarium that housed the reptile as Dante explained in detail all the interesting things Hector had done in the week since the child's eighth birthday.

From the doorway, Dante's parents observed the pair in front of the aquarium. Maria found it ironic that she no longer thought it was strange to find God in her home. Meanwhile, Raphael took in his Father's tense shoulders, the distracted way he was interacting with Dante and the fact that He wasn't due back here until Christmas. Those observations led him to conclude something big, possibly biblical, was about to happen and he was going to have to deal with it.

Author Note: I thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please feel free to leave comments on the work, I am always looking to improve my writing. Also, this story will have multiple chapters, so tune in for more!


	2. Father and Son Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the characters.

The Healer family living room was an epicenter of celestial tension. It was clear to all that the man currently engaged in a conversation about a tortoise was distracted to say the least. Across the room, the distracted man's second eldest son was oozing anxiousness, while his wife assessed the situation and adapted accordingly.

Walking with determination Maria Healer approached her Father-in-law and embraced Him in a hug saying, "How are you Dad?" Stepping out of the hug she continued, "We weren't expecting you back so soon."

The God of creation looked down at the woman before Him. He had to admit that she complemented Raphael perfectly. Despite being married to an archangel and the daughter-in-law to 'THE' biblical God, she handled family crisis like a typical Irish/Italian woman, head on.

"Dante come help me make some peanut butter cookies. Your future brother or sister wants cookies and milk." Maria called out to her son, snapping God out of his thoughts and causing her husband to look more distressed. "You two can talk in the study." On that note, Maria led her son to the kitchen leaving the celestial beings to talk amongst themselves.

The archangel looked to his Father and gestured to the study door on his right. God entered the room first, noticing the distinct touch of His son in the décor. The study walls were lined with bookcases ranging from fiction to current medical journals. An expensive wooden desk was nestled in front of a window between two bookcases. The desk held a microscope, computer and other laboratory paraphernalia. In the center of the room was an exact replica of Jimi Hendrix's 1968 Stratocaster guitar and on the wall behind it, enclosed in a glass display case, was the real one. God's inspection of the room was brought to a halt by the sound of the door closing.

Raphael stood in front of the study door eyeing his Father as the man in question turned to face him. "I'm guessing this isn't a social visit Dad?" Raphael then walked to the desk and pulled an expensive bottle of Scotch and two tumblers from a hidden compartment in the bottom draw. He poured them each a glass before taking a seat in one of the winged chairs in front of the desk, indicating his Father should take the other.

After God was seated with his tumbler in hand, He took a healthy gulp and spoke, "I believe I may have made a mistake." Raphael raised an eyebrow waiting for his Father to elaborate. "I may have mishandled the situation with Lucifer."

The archangel's eyes went wide and he let out a snort, before bursting into a fit of laughter. He laughed for a solid five minutes. Finally gaining his composure Raphael asked, "Don't you think you're a few years too late?" Opening his arms wide, "Should of thought of a better punishment instead of just tossing him into Hell like he was yesterday's garbage. A fine way to treat your so-called favorite son."

God looked at His son confused for a moment and then understanding alighted his eyes, "I'm not referring to his punishment Raphael. I'm talking about his redemption." Bracing himself for his son's wrath, "Lucifer is here on Earth, son. I have been trying to make peace with him, but I fear his distrust of me is far too great for him to accept." God looked at his son with despair, wondering when everything went so wrong with their family.

Seething eyes greeted God, "ALL THESE YEARS!" the archangel stood abruptly causing his chair to fall backwards. "I've been sending myself to Hell looking for my brother and you didn't think to share that he had found his way here. How long has he been on Earth Father? Where is he?" Raphael's eyes were daggers directed at his Father, glowing white with his celestial anger, along with the tattoos that covered his still bare torso.

The Lord of all had the decency to look ashamed as he answered, "Lucifer has been in Los Angeles going on six years now."

Raphael sat heavily on the desk, face looking dejected and elated at the same time. He couldn't believe it. All this time, the repeated trips to Hell and Lucifer had been in the same city as him for the past five years. He pinned God with a glare demanding, "Tell me. Everything."

The study was quiet while God gathered his thoughts. He then did his best to explain all that occurred in the past five years. He began with Lucifer's ascent from Hell and the decision to sever his wings. The mention of Lucifer's nightclub, Lux, had a flicker of recognition shine in Raphael's eyes, but he didn't interrupt his Father. God spoke of how Lucifer spent his time embracing desires with the human population and how he came to meet the miracle child, Detective Chloe Decker.

God explained that Chloe was supposed to be a peace offering to Lucifer. The only interference God had with the two was ensuring they met. How their relationship formed was up to the Devil and the Detective; the two would use their free will to determine the future.

Raphael listened intently as his father spoke of Lucifer dying and making a deal with their Father for the life of the Detective, but He could remain silent no more when He learned that the Goddess of Creation was out of Hell.

With an awestruck face, Raphael asked, "Mom's in L.A., too?"

The Almighty smiled sadly at His son, "Yes." He sighed, "She escaped from Hell a few months ago and is part of the reason Lucifer has fled Los Angeles. Apparently, her manipulation of Lucifer's feelings towards Chloe combined with the knowledge that I put the Detective in his path has caused severe emotional damage."

Father and son sat quietly in the study. Raphael scrutinized his Father's face and mannerisms; ever since he was created Raphael had the ability to tell when people were holding back, parents and siblings included. "What are you not telling me, Dad?"

"Lucifer killed Uriel with Azrael's blade," replied the Father.

Shock spread across Raphael's face. When they were fledgling angels Uriel was always annoying, but he could not bring himself to believe that Lucifer would wipe Uriel from existence. At least he would not do it without good reason. "Lucifer is many things; a killer is not one of them Father. What did Uriel do and where were you in all this mess?"

God thought pensively, looking for the best way to explain His absence in such a horrific event. "I wanted to see what your brothers would do. Contrary to all of your beliefs I given you freewill." Raphael's skeptical look prompted Him to continue. "Uriel threatened to wipe your Mother from existence and when that didn't stir Lucifer, he threatened to kill both your Mother and the Detective. That is when Lucifer stabbed Uriel."

The Archangel of Healing noticed that his Father's emotions did not correlate with the events that took place. He was not grieving so much as putting off an aura of despair and regret. Raphael then exclaimed, "You Bastard!" causing his Father's head to shoot up and blue eyes to lock with angry green ones. "Uriel's not wiped out of existence. You wouldn't allow that. He's punished in Heaven or another realm." God's ashamed countenance told the Archangel everything. "Your just as much to blame as Mother. You didn't just manipulate Lucifer. Your letting him believe he murdered his own brother. What do you think that kind of grief is doing to the son you empowered with gifts of passion and desire?"

Silence followed Raphael's question. The angel didn't expect an answer seeing as he already knew what his Father wasn't saying. Lucifer would act out and then behave as though nothing was bothering him when in fact grief would be consuming him from the inside. The Devil was not heartless, contrary to the popular belief.

"What exactly do you want from me Father?" asked Raphael.

God looked to his son, "I'm not sure. I needed someone to talk to and you were always a great confidant. I remember your constant questions and suggestions when I began the process of creating humanity. I think you were the only one who supported my decision to create this world you're now a part of."

The room's two occupants sat in companionable silence reminiscing a past far behind them. The angel looked to God and decided, "I'm going to help Lucifer and I want no interference from you Dad." With a pointed glare, Raphael continued, "If I find out this was some sort of manipulation I promise you that it won't be Lucifer who rains Hell on Earth. Are we clear?" God nodded his understanding. "Also, in a few weeks I may call on you. I want you to respond immediately and show up where I say. Do we have a deal on that?" another nod in affirmation to the question followed. "Good. Now where is Lucifer?"

"Las Vegas."

Author Note: Thank you for reading. Special thank you to all who commented, followed and favorited. It's nice to know you're enjoying the story. More to come soon!


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer or the characters.

Raphael walked his Father out before going to the kitchen to find his wife and son. The two were sat at the bar, plate of cookies between them and a glass of milk each. Dante was regaling his mother with a story about his precious tortoise, while his wife listened intently. The archangel continued to observe mother and child while he contemplated his next move.

"What's on your mind, Feathers?" asked Maria.

Completely lost in thought Raphael hadn't noticed his son leave the kitchen or his wife walk over to stand in front of him. "Sorry Love, it's just what Dad told me." Maria raised an eyebrow in question. "Lucifer has been here in L.A. going on six years now and I had no idea."

Surprise graced Maria's face, "Leave it to your Father to keep that tidbit of information to Himself. Are you going to see him?"

Raphael smiled, "If only it were that easy." He then led his wife to sit at the bar where he filled her in on the conversation with his Father."

"…currently Lucifer is drowning his sorrows in Las Vegas." Raphael said concluding his tale with a smirk on his face.

The couple sat at the bar in silence. Raphael swiped a cookie from the plate while he waited for his wife to process the information he just gave her. Many emotions crossed her face sadness for the lost time, happiness that Raphael would get the reunion he longed for, but mostly anger that his parents could be so cruel, especially to their own children.

"I think the next time I see your Father I am going to slap him for keeping you from your brother." Maria said angrily before softening her voice and reaching to stroke her husband's cheek, "Did you call Gabriel so you can plan Operation: Retrieve Satan?"

Raphael smiled and leaned into his wife's caress, she knew him so well. "Gabe will be here in ten minutes or less."

With that information, Maria gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before standing and mixing the ingredients for more cookies. She was not sure why, but it seemed all celestial beings had a sweet tooth, she could only imagine what the Devil would be like when it came to sweets.

No sooner Maria had put the cookies in the oven, the doorbell rang. Raphael opened the door to reveal a lean man, who looked to be in his early twenties. He was six-feet-tall with sandy blonde hair that hung to his shoulders and sky blue eyes. "Come on in Gabe, we have much to discuss!"

The once Messenger of God followed his brother into the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cookies permeated the air. "Oh Maria, my favorite sister in-law, I see my future niece or nephew has requested cookies and it has once again benefitted me."

Maria laughed while embracing Gabriel in a hug. "Yes, I had a craving for cookies and I am in the process of making more. I believe you'll be taking those to go."

As the trio stood in the kitchen and Gabriel absorbed what his sister in-law said, he noticed that his brother was almost giddy. Raphael was a good natured and easy going sort of angel, but giddy meant something big was going on.

"Alright," said Gabriel "Obviously, Maria is not in labor and I can hear the munchkin upstairs playing video games. What has you so Dad-damned excited Raph?"

Wasting no time Raphael spouted off all the things their Father had told him only an hour or so earlier. As he spoke Gabriel listened intently, but made no interruptions. Once the healer angel finished, Gabriel sat in his chair with a stunned expression.

"I think you broke him." Maria commented.

Her husband laughed, "No, it's just a lot to take in. Isn't that right, Gabby?"

The younger angel finally snapped out of his stupor and glared at his brother, "DON'T Call me Gabby." Eyes still ablaze with irritation at his brother's use of the ridiculous nickname, "I take it this means we are going on a road trip?"

Raphael smiled deviously, "Yes, but we have to do some recruiting first."

"What are we the Army now?" asked Gabriel. "What exactly do we need other people for anyway? I thought you wanted to see Lucifer. We know where he is, let's go see him."

Maria who had been observing and listening as the two celestial beings conversed answered for her husband. "The two of you. Soon to be the three of you are going to attempt to put your broken family back together. My guess is you're going to start with this Detective and Lucifer." As she finished Maria looked at her grinning husband, who confirmed with a nod that was indeed the plan.

Gabriel looked between the husband and wife noting how scarily in sync the two were, "Count me in. Where do we start?"

"Father told me Lucifer was seeing a therapist by the name of Dr. Linda Martin. I think that would be a good place to begin." Raphael answered his brother with a confidence he hadn't felt since he leapt from Heaven. This time he was sure to see Lucifer again.

The brothers said good bye to Maria and Dante, leaving strict instructions to call either of them immediately if Maria suddenly went into labor. She assured them that she would and insisted they not worry about her; they should just focus on finding their brother. The two angels then climbed into Raphael's SUV and headed into the busy metropolis of Los Angeles.

Although the GPS claimed the good doctor's office was only a few miles from Raphael's residence L.A. traffic turned a short distance into an hour-long commute. The brothers spent most of that time bickering over control of the radio or singing along with the songs they agreed upon. After reaching their destination the two strode silently up to the doctor's office door. It was late in the evening, but the light outside Dr. Martin's office door indicated that she was likely in with her last patient of the day. The brothers didn't want to make a bad first impression so they settled into two of the waiting room chairs.

Fortunately for the angels, they didn't have to wait long for the Doctor to wrap up her final session. A portly man with curly brown hair left a mere fifteen minutes after the two brothers had seated themselves. They waited for the man to exit the building all together before getting up. Raphael took it upon himself to knock on the door, which let Gabriel know that Raph was taking the lead on this discussion.

Hearing the knock, Dr. Linda Martin rose from her desk and walked to the door. Opening the door revealed two men. The taller one looked to be in his mid-thirties with striking green eyes. The other was only slightly shorter with blue eyes and looked to be in his early twenties. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

The taller man answered almost shyly, "Yes, I believe you can. Our brother is a patient of yours." With growing confidence and smile he continued, "We only just learned our brother was in town and we believe you can help us find him."

Dr. Martin smiled politely, but was still unable to shake the strange feeling of other worldliness she was getting from the presence of the two men. "I can't give out session information, but I suppose I may be able to help in some way. What is your brother's name?"

"Lucifer." Replied the younger angel.

As soon as the name left Gabriel's lips the tension in the room magnified tenfold and looks of recognition, apprehension and determination crossed the Doctor's face. She knew the men before her were not men at all. If they were Lucifer's brothers as they claimed, then they too were angels. Also, if they were like other members of Lucifer's family they would try to manipulate Lucifer in some way and she was not about to let that happen, if she could help it.

Dr. Linda Martin, Therapist to the Devil, squared her shoulders and set her jaw before speaking, "Why don't you come in gentlemen and we can discuss this further."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I appreciate the comments, follows and favorites. Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Therapy Session

Disclaimer: Still don't own Lucifer.

The Archangel of Healing and his brother the Messenger of God sat side by side on the couch across from the Devil's Therapist, who was sat in her usual chair. The trio had been sitting in silence for a solid five minutes, contemplating the motives of the other. The good Doctor was concerned the two beings in front of her had some nefarious purpose in their pursuit of Lucifer, but her scientist mind would not let her jump to conclusions. Not after meeting the Devil himself.

Deciding she would be the one to break the ice Dr. Linda questioned, "Why are you looking for Lucifer?"

Dr. Martin noted the way the younger angel looked to the elder to answer. She also observed as the elder angel took his time to form his answer. It was obvious at this point that the two were unaware that she knew their identity, even if she didn't know their names.

"I believe we conducted ourselves out of order Dr. Martin." With a gesture to himself then his brother, "I'm Raphael and this is Gabriel." The messenger angel nodded politely to the Doctor as his brother continued speaking. "I can sense you are wary of our intentions, but I assure you we mean Lucifer no harm. I have been attempting to contact him for quite some time now and have been unsuccessful."

Being a therapist of twenty plus years taught Linda Martin to read body language whilst analyzing the words spoken. Therefore, she knew Raphael's claim to not want to harm Lucifer was genuine, but his use of the word 'sense' had her concerned she was possibly being manipulated by angelic powers.

Linda spoke, "You say that you can sense my wariness. What do you mean by that?" She smiled to hide the grin that wanted to spread across her face as Gabriel gave his brother a 'what now' look and Raphael opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words to explain. Deciding to give the floundering angels a break Linda questioned further, "Does your 'sense' have anything to do with the two of you being angels?"

Both the angels' jaws dropped simultaneously. Raphael recovered quickly though and a soft smile graced the smooth features of his face. "Apparently, you know exactly who and what we are Doctor. I promise this is no angelic manipulation. When I say, I can 'sense' your wariness, I mean just that. I know for a fact you are wary of trusting us, probably from interactions with other celestial beings, but we are simply looking to reconnect with Lucifer. Possibly, repair some damage to our messed-up family, but I have been searching for Luci for quite some time."

Linda couldn't believe, yet again, she was in the presence of celestial beings. The two before her seemed different somehow. It was as if they were more human. Even Gabriel, who had not spoken since they entered her office, seemed to be content in her presence. Amenadiel and Charlotte came off as uncomfortable with prolonged human interaction, whereas these two seemed to be completely at ease.

As Linda was speculating on the angels' ease with humans Raphael unclasped his hands that had been resting in his lap and reached for the water pitcher on the table. His actions gave an unimpeded view of his fingers where Dr. Martin caught a glimpse of a platinum, diamond encrusted band. "You're married?"

The healer angel's hands stopped mid-reach and his eyes locked with the Doctor's. "Yes Doctor, I'm married. Before you ask, she is human." With a smirk he added, "Also, we have a son and another child on the way."

To say the good Doctor was floored would be an understatement. It was not the marriage that shocked her, but the mention of children. As she was thinking of a polite way to ask if the children were human Raphael took it upon himself to clarify her unasked questions. Having reached into his jacket pocket he retrieved his cell phone and clicked the side button to pull up the lock screen. He then handed the phone to Linda for her perusal.

On the screen was a picture of an obviously pregnant woman hugging a small boy to her side. The two were standing on the bow of a boat. "That is my wife Maria and our son Dante. He just turned eight." Raphael's face lit up with pride as he spoke of the woman and child who clearly meant the world to him.

As Linda studied the picture and noted the introduction given by Raphael she could tell he was very involved and cared deeply for his family. His behavior was opposite to what Lucifer described of their parents. "You have a beautiful family Raphael." The angel smiled wide at her compliment. Turning her attention to the quiet angel, "Are you married Gabriel?"

The messenger angel let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head in the negative. "No Ma'am. Marriage is more Raph's deal. I love my sister-in-law and nephew, but I am not ready for that level of commitment."

Linda smiled along with the angels at Gabriel's response. In that moment, she decided these two could be trusted and that she would help in any way that she could. "Getting back to the point of your visit, I don't know where Lucifer went. He left town two days ago and hasn't spoken to anyone."

"We know where he is Doctor. What I would like you to do is come with us to retrieve him." Raphael looked pointedly at the therapist, "Lucifer has misunderstood what Father's intentions were with Detective Chloe Decker and I would like to explain. Also, I with Gabe's assistance, have been trying to reach Lucifer for quite some time. You see Doctor, Lucifer thinks I'm dead."

The doctor's face reflected her shock, but she regrouped quickly. "Why does he think your dead?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Raphael who gave the answer. Gabriel's face saddened and his eyes became distant as he spoke, "Before Lucifer was cast out of Heaven the three of us were nearly inseparable. Mom referred to us as 'The Troublesome Trio'. We made music together, played pranks on our siblings, typical family matters. Then one day things changed. It had been building for some time, but Lucifer finally pushed Father too far and Father had him thrown out. Raphael had hinted that he knew it was going that way and made me promise to stay put no matter what happened."

Gabriel took a moment to regain his composure. Reliving the day, when he watched his two closest brothers fall, was not pleasant. Taking a deep breath, he continued "As Michael tossed Lucifer over the cliff to plunge into Hell, Raphael strode up to the edge. He shoved Michael back and yelled to everyone that this was a mistake and he couldn't bear to witness it. Then Raph looked at me and said, 'Don't follow me on a whim, but if you do decide to fall, look me up'. With those words, he threw himself over the edge."

All three sat in silence as the story came to an end. Linda could only imagine what Lucifer would think of that if he were there to hear. The story did leave the good doctor with another question. "Why does Lucifer think your dead, if you followed him into Hell?"

As Raphael answered his facial expressions cycled through anger and sadness, "Lucifer had a head start and just as he cleared the entrance to Hell the gate was sealed. I slammed into the ground and have been on Earth since then."

"Wow! You've been roaming Earth for millennia?" asked the flabbergasted Doctor.

The angel chuckled, "Yes Doctor. I've seen a great many things and humans have fascinated me since Father created the first two."

The therapist looked thoughtful for a moment, "Where's Lucifer? I'm guessing not in L.A.?"

Gabe chuckled, "Nope. He's in Vegas."

"Well angels, is it just us going to get him or are we taking others?" queried Linda.

The two angels shared a knowing grin before the healer answered, "I think it would be wise if Detective Decker accompanied us on the trip. Also, having you there when I reveal our true nature might be beneficial to the Detective's sanity."

Shock swam across Linda's face, "You're going to show her?"

"Yes, of course, she will not understand Lucifer's reasons for fleeing if she doesn't first know that he is in fact the Devil."

Deciding Raphael had a point, Dr. Martin nodded in agreement before rising from her chair closely followed by the two angels. Gabriel crossed in front of his brother to open the door and when he did he found himself flying backwards and slamming into the wall behind the doctor's desk. Linda looked from where Gabriel had hit the floor to the door and saw the visitor turning shining silver daggers on Raphael.

Reacting quickly the therapist stood between the archangel and the demon. She threw her hands up and yelled, "MAZE! WAIT!"

Author's Note: That concludes chapter 4! I thank you for reading and hope you liked it. Once again thank you to all who favorited, followed and reviewed.


	5. Detective, Meet The Divine

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Lucifer.

Hell's greatest torturer glared menacingly over Dr. Linda Martin's head. Her dark eyes tracked every move the Archangel of Healing made. Maze observed warily as Raphael walked to his brother's aid and lifted him from the floor. The two angels then came to stand behind the doctor, who was currently trying to explain the presence of the angelic beings.

"They are here to ask my help in finding Lucifer..."

At the mention of her Master's name Maze shifted her gaze to Linda, "You're going to help them drag him back to Hell. I thought you were his friend."

The angels stood by as the demon and doctor spoke. They noted that the two were close, friends even, but the demon clearly thought the doctor was attempting to betray Lucifer's trust and Raphael was not about to let anyone in the room come to harm over a misunderstanding. "I'm not here to take Lucifer to Hell." The angel interjected quickly, "I want to bring him back to L.A. and settle the poorly handled introduction of Chloe Decker into my brother's life."

Maze listened intently to the taller angel's explanation in searching for Lucifer. As Raphael spoke she studied his face and couldn't help but feel a certain feeling of familiarity. He resembled Lucifer with his dark hair and height but it was the emerald green eyes that triggered her memory.

Long after Lucifer had been cast out of Heaven, a few thousand years in Earth time, Maze had been walking through Hell on her way to torture a particularly nasty soul. As she walked past the cells of the damned, a blinding light stopped her in her tracks. The demon then found herself face to face with an angel with the most striking green eyes.

Coming back to herself Maze blurted out, "It's you. The one who came to Hell to speak with Lucifer. I told him about meeting you, but he didn't believe me or chose not to." She then sheathed her blades and stepped into the office closing the door behind her. "What's your plan to fix the situation with Lucifer and Decker?"

The room seemed to focus in on Maze and Raphael as the archangel stepped closer to the demon. "Yes, it was I who entered Hell all those years ago. I've also returned on various occasions throughout the years, but that is a story for another time." Taking a breath Raphael glanced at his watch noting that it was nearly 8:00pm. He wanted to be on his way to Las Vegas sooner rather than later and decided to move the show along. "I assume you would like to accompany us to retrieve Lucifer?"

Maze raised an eyebrow at the angel's sudden change of topic, "Yeah. I'm going with you. Linda can explain it all on the way." The demon then turned and opened the door leading the group out. As they were exiting the building she asked, "Where're we headed anyway?"

"We have to pick up the Detective first. Then we are off to Vegas to find Lucifer" answered Gabriel.

The four piled into the SUV, angels in the front, demon and doctor in the back. Maze sent a quick text to Chloe to make sure she was at the police station. Luckily, the Detective was still stuck on desk duty from her poisoning, which left her at the office with her backlog of paperwork.

They made it to the police station in record time, causing the angels to ponder the possibility of divine intervention. The group exited the SUV and strode with purpose into the station. The two angels turned many eyes as they made their way to Chloe Decker's desk led by Maze.

The Detective was head down in paperwork, but it was obvious she was not as engrossed as she was trying to portray. She had reread the same paragraph multiple times and was no closer to comprehending than when she had started. Also, the normally aware detective had yet to notice her guests and was startled when she looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"What the Hell Maze!?" Chloe took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She than noticed the other people standing behind her roommate. She recognized Linda and gave her a tight smile before moving on to the men. The first one had soulful blue eyes and looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a gray, long sleeve button down, open in the front to reveal his black Hurley t-shirt. Even though his outward appearance screamed young college kid, his eyes and expression made him appear wise beyond his years.

Looking to the other man brought on a wave of sadness and she had to briefly look away before turning back to study him. The man's dark hair and height reminded her of Lucifer, although this man was broader and more muscular then the Devil. He wore a black, leather jacket over a black, collared shirt and dark blue jeans. The jacket had Chloe thinking of Lucifer again and she quickly focused on the man's face where she met the greenest eyes and a determined expression.

It looked as though the older man was about to speak, but Maze beat him to it, "These two want to speak with you about Lucifer and it's probably best we do this in private."

At the mention of Lucifer, the Detective's mind immediately went to worst case scenario. "Did something happen to him? Is he alright?" As she spoke, Chloe stood from her chair and began walking to one of the seldom used interrogation rooms. Once she reached the entrance she gestured the group inside and closed the door behind them.

Noting the feeling of dread coming off the Detective, Raphael decided to put her at ease. "Nothing is wrong with Lucifer, aside from a huge misunderstanding." Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the man in front of her continued speaking. "Detective Decker, my name is Raphael and this is my brother Gabriel." The Archangel gestured to himself and his brother as he made the introductions. "Lucifer is our brother and we came here to ask your assistance in getting him to return to Los Angeles."

Chloe's face showed her disbelief as she recalled Lucifer mentioning on more than one occasion that he had several siblings. She always assumed it was just part of his Devil persona, but here she was facing two more of his siblings and the one doing all the talking had to be biologically related, he even had a slight accent as well. "What makes you think I can help? Lucifer left and he clearly has no intentions of returning. I'm not even sure what I did wrong."

Raphael smiled kindly at the woman before him. Here she was blaming herself for Lucifer's actions as if this was in anyway her fault. "Detective I assure you. You did nothing wrong. This whole situation was a foolish ploy by our Mother to manipulate Lucifer and it worked."

The Detective's confusion increased. Lucifer insisted a while back that his Mother was responsible for murders and other such criminal acts, but then it seemed to have worked itself out. She had no idea that Lucifer's Mom was still in town. "Why would your Mother want to manipulate Lucifer?"

The two angels shared a look and Raphael took a deep breath turning back to Chloe, "I want you to keep as open a mind as possible for what I'm about to say." The Detective gave Raphael a skeptical look then nodded in agreement. "Your parents had trouble conceiving a child years ago. Our Father sent our brother, Amenadiel, to bless your parents and you were the result."

"How do you know about my parents?" Chloe questioned shifting her weight and bringing her hand to rest on her hip where her gun would normally be. "Who are you?"

Raphael assessed the situation and decided it might be wise to allow someone else to take over for a moment. He looked to Dr. Martin, "Perhaps your input would be helpful, Doctor."

Linda smirked at the angel's distressed look and stepped towards Chloe. "Lucifer was telling the truth when he said he was the Devil, Chloe." The Detective's face shown surprise then skepticism as Linda continued, "I know it sounds impossible, but he showed me. It took me a week to get over it, but it's true. He's the Devil and Maze is a demon. The one thing you need to remember is that they are still the same people, or beings, that we have gotten to know."

Chloe was shaking her head in the negative. "You can't believe that Linda. He can't be the Devil. The Devil doesn't exist. I admit I've seen some things I can't explain, but there is no God or Devil."

Deciding now was as good a time as any Raphael stepped forward, "I can prove it. Lucifer is the Devil. Maze is a demon, Gabe and I are Archangels. I can give you undeniable proof, but you must be open minded about it. I really don't want to waste more time. It's been millennia since I've seen my little brother and I want him to be happy so I need you sane when you two meet."

The room was silent as the group stood around the table in the center. The four in the know occupants waited calmly, while the Detective did her best to open her mind. Surprisingly, she wasn't finding it that hard to do. Memories flooded to the forefront of her mind. She recalled her first meeting with Lucifer when he introduced himself and claimed to be immortal. The times he freed himself from handcuffs or opened locked doors. Lucifer throwing a grown man through a window with the simplest of maneuvers or lifting an overweight murderer off the ground with one hand.

Her memories drifted from cases to their fledgling relationship. Lucifer telling her on a beach that he wasn't worthy of her. The first kiss they shared on that same beach. Lucifer hugging her after he rescued the two victims of the man who poisoned her. It was the memories of her and Lucifer together as a new couple that sparked an epiphany. She didn't care if Lucifer was the Devil or not. She was in love with him and wanted him back in her life. Without further ado she spoke to Raphael, "Show. Me."

Raphael chuckled at the Detective's determination. There was no doubt in his mind that she would take this well. He quickly removed the leather jacket he had been wearing and laid it on the table. He pulled his muscled arms in front of him, flexing his arms and displaying the intricate tattoos that disappeared beneath his shirt sleeves. With a quick glance to make sure the Detective was ready he revealed his wings.

The Detective gasped in awe along with the Doctor. Maze rolled her eyes and Gabriel laughed at her. From the door behind Raphael came a voice, "Oh my God!"

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and another chapter will be up soon. As always I appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews.


	6. Roadtrip

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer.

The group turned as one, Raphael quickly hiding his wings, and found themselves looking at a flabbergasted Dan. The man was standing in the doorway, mouth opening and closing as he stared at the point he had last seen the wings.

Chloe leapt into action, rushing forward she pulled Dan into the room and sat him in one of the chairs. "Hey. It's okay. I know it is a lot to take in and I just found out myself, but we're good everybody's good."

The normally calm Detective Espinoza was on the verge of hyperventilating as his now ex-wife tried to reassure him all was fine. Clearly it was not because he had just seen a man with wings and glowing tattoos. Not fine, at all. "What the hell is going on?" asked the distraught detective in a shaky voice as his eyes roamed all the occupants of the room before focusing on the man who had the wings.

The two angels shared a glance before Raphael stepped forward to assist the detectives. However, his plan to gently ease this new person into the world of celestial beings was thwarted by the demon.

"These two are Lucifer's Archangel brothers. I'm his demon and I believe you met his therapist." Maze gestured to everyone in turn. She then pointed to Dan and spoke to the angels, "This is Detective Daniel Espinoza or Detective Douche, as Lucifer calls him, and he is Chloe's ex." Giving an exaggerated sigh she spoke to the room as a whole, "Now that we all know each other. How about we head out to Vegas and find Lucifer so we can take turns beating some sense into him."

The stunned silence following the introductions lasted all of a minute before Dan actually started hyperventilating and Raphael came to his aid. The angel gently nudged Chloe out of the way before kneeling in front of Dan. He put one of his hands on either side of the detective's face and let his powers free. The tattoos that were visible on the angel's forearms began to glow with a pure white light and Dan's body began to relax. The whole ordeal was over in seconds and the detective stared in awe at the angel before him.

"What did you do to me?" asked Dan. The angel stood gracefully and looked down at the detective.

"I simply relaxed your body, giving it time to catch up with your mind." Raphael answered with a gentle smile. "I must say Detective Espinoza you have significant inner strength because you are not that surprised by our presence. Care to explain?"

The detective looked about the room again and answered, "I've witnessed Lucifer do some odd things. Not to mention Maze. So, no, it does not surprise me that you people are exactly who you claim to be." Dan's face became curious and he found the strength to stand up from the chair and face his ex-wife, "I grew up in a family of faith. How are you taking the news that this all exists and Lucifer is 'THE' Lucifer?"

All eyes fixated on Chloe who took the moment and examined her feelings on learning she was in the presence of actual celestial beings. Prior to Raphael showing her his wings she admitted to herself she was in love with Lucifer. Now having it confirmed for her that Lucifer was indeed the Devil, she realized she was still in love with him. Just as the doctor implied, Lucifer was still the same old Lucifer. An overgrown, man-Devil, with a heart of gold, a thirst for justice and serious Daddy issues.

Chloe smiled at Dan, "I'm fine. Not really that shocked considering the things I've witnessed over the past year. Lucifer may be the Devil, but I'm still in love with him and I'm going with them to get him back."

All, except the angels who were not familiar with Dan, expected him to react in anger to Chloe's admission of love for the Devil. "I figured as much Chloe. You deserve to be happy and if Lucifer does that for you. I wish you the best." With a quick look to the group again he spoke, "I can lend you some help if you like. I have a cousin on the force in Las Vegas who might be able to assist in locating Lucifer."

The two angels were grinning with excitement as Gabriel spoke, "Finally, now that everyone is onboard let's get going."

The group exited the interrogation room in single file. The angels, demon and the psychiatrist waited out front, impatiently, while the detectives squared things away. Lucky for all involved Trixie was staying with Dan's parents for the week and child care was not one of their concerns.

The group had been silently riding for one of the four hours it would take to get to Las Vegas when the dash screen shown an incoming call from Maria. The three women in the back noticed the nervous glance Raphael shot the screen before he hit the answer call button. "Please tell me you're not in labor."

The inside of the SUV was filled with the soft chuckle of a woman. "No Feathers, I am not in labor. I was calling to see how everything was going and your son refuses to go to sleep without telling you good night."

Raphael and Gabriel smiled as a child's voice came through the speakers, "Good night Daddy. Good night Uncle Gabe." The two angels answered in kind, much to the amusement of the two humans in the backseat and the disgust of the demon.

The Archangel quickly wrapped up the call from his wife and turned the radio back to classic rock. He was quietly humming along to The Eagle's "Hotel California" when Chloe asked, "How old is your son?"

Raphael glanced to his rearview mirror to make eye contact with the Detective, "Dante turned eight last week." The smile evident in his voice.

"My daughter, Trixie, is a few months older than your son." The Detective shared.

"Well Chloe I think we may have to introduce our children to each other soon." With a wink he added, "I'm sure they will get in to all kinds of mischief."

The occupants faded into silence as the car drove on. The only noise coming from the radio and the two angels who occasionally argued over which song they wanted to listen to. When they were five miles outside the Las Vegas city limits Chloe's phone rang with a call from Dan.

Pressing the answer button, "You're on-speaker Dan. Did your cousin manage to locate Lucifer?"

"About that." Came the hesitant voice of Dan, "We found Lucifer. It's where we found him that might be a problem."

"Just tell us where he is already. I'm beginning to see why Lucifer calls you douche all the time." Maze demanded angrily. The angels up front grinned at the demon. They could see why Lucifer was so fond of her and it was clear she had spent entirely too much time with their Devil of a brother.

"Right he is about to get married to a stripper by the name of Candy." Dan blurted out.

Everyone was pushed back into their seats as Raphael slammed the gas pedal to the floor. "Give us the address will you Detective. I need to stop that idiot from making a huge mistake for all the wrong reasons."

Dan called out the address and Gabe punched it into the car's GPS. The vehicle's engine roared as Raphael took turns at break neck speed. Eventually, the SUV came to an abrupt stop in the parking lot of The Little Vegas Wedding Chapel and everyone hopped out of the car following the two angels.

The angels went through the doors of the chapel and into the lobby. Gabriel walked up to the counter and scanned the list of weddings, "Dammit! Lucifer is tying the knot now."

Raphael scoffed, "Like hell he is!" He then marched to the main chapel doors, flanked by Maze and Gabriel with Linda and Chloe trailing behind. Throwing open the doors he stepped over the threshold and yelled, "I OBJECT!"

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. For those of you who wanted Ella in this chapter, I apologize. I assure you she will make an appearance in a later chapter. As always thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews.


	7. Wedding Crashers

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.

All the wedding attendees turned as one at the words, "I OBJECT!" Standing in the doorway were two men and three women. The man who objected was locked in a starring contest with the groom and neither looked as though they would be blinking anytime soon.

Lucifer Morningstar was sure he had somehow ended up back in Hell. Only this time he wasn't being forced to stab his brother Uriel. Instead, he was being forced to remember the one brother that cared enough to attempt to enter Hell with him.

While Lucifer was lost in thought, Raphael held his blank gaze and made his way slowly to stand before his little brother. With tentative hands, he reached out and grasped both of Lucifer's shoulders using them to guide him into an embrace, that was millennia in waiting.

The Archangel of Healing tightened his arms around his Light Bringer brother who had yet to respond to the hug. He slowly slid one hand to the back of his brother's neck and pulled him closer so the Devil's head was resting on his shoulder. Lucifer was still in a trance and didn't fight the motion, even as the man embracing him turned and whispered in his ear, "It's not a trick. I'm alive brother."

Those simple words broke the spell and the Devil embraced his brother with equal force. He was unable to stop the tears of joy welling in his eyes and slowly falling down his cheek. It didn't matter because the Devil wasn't the only one crying. Raphael was teary eyed as well.

While the reunion was taking place on the alter Maze and Linda began ushering people out of the chapel, Elvis included. Gabriel had inched closer to his siblings, but was unsure how to proceed. He had missed Lucifer as much as Raphael, but he wasn't the one who leapt after him. It was possible that Lucifer wouldn't be very receptive to his presence.

Chloe stood a few feet behind Gabriel observing the brothers heartbreaking reunion. She looked away when the two began crying to study the would-be bride. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her make-up was moderately applied and she wore a too short, pink dress.

The Detective's perusal of the bride was interrupted by an irritated Maze. "You done hugging it out with your bro?" The demon then gestured to the bride-to-be, "Because I would love to know what your grand plan is. Especially, since it involves marrying this bimbo."

At the demon's loud question the brothers had broken apart, but stood with their shoulders still touching. Neither ready to separate after so long apart. It was then, the Devil noticed his Detective and other brother. He looked between the two attempting to decide who to speak with first. The decision was taken from him when Candy finally realized she had been insulted.

"I'm not a bimbo, I'm an exotic dancer. You leather clad Bitch." Snapped Candy.

The tension in the room went from zero to hundred as Maze stalked menacingly towards the exotic dancer, reaching for her daggers. "What did you call me, bimbo?"

The demon was practically on top of the woman, when an unlikely voice called her off. "It's not worth it Maze." Said Chloe in a resigned tone. "We came here to find Lucifer and we did. I'll be outside if you need me." Turning toward Lucifer, "If you still think marrying her will foil your Mom or Dad's plans I won't stop you." With that the Detective left the chapel to go stand outside.

Lucifer had the decency to look ashamed, especially when Dr. Linda shot him a disapproving look before following Chloe out. Maze proceeded to fake lunge at Candy making the woman jump and the demon laugh. She too left, leaving the brothers with the almost Mrs. Morningstar.

The Devil looked at Raphael and then Gabriel. He turned to the woman, "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in the rush to marry. I'm sure we can come to some agreement to not go through with this. Tell me. What is it you desire?"

The two angels watched as the Devil worked. Candy's eyes glazed over as she began to speak, "I…I want money so I can leave this town and start over. I always wanted to go to New York, maybe dance on Broadway."

Lucifer smiled, "Consider it done, darling." He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a card. "Call this number ask for Jed, he's a pilot. Tell him Lucifer said to take you wherever you want. When you reach your destination, I'll have five million put into an account and you and I will never have to meet again."

The woman came out of her trance and took the card from Lucifer. "Deal." She said and walked out the chapel doors.

"Looks like we have the chapel all to ourselves now." Gabriel stated the obvious.

The trio pulled chairs up and sat down in a circle, as if years hadn't passed, and they were young angels planning their next prank. Lucifer kept throwing glances Raphael's way as though reassuring himself that the angel was real and very much alive. They continued to sit in silence as each brother tried to find the best place to start the long discussion that needed to be had.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel said softly to the Devil.

Lucifer's eyebrow lifted in confusion, "What the Me are you on about, Gabe?"

The Messenger angel looked devastated as he spoke, "I should have followed Raph when he jumped after you. Instead, I stayed and did nothing like the rest of them. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me around."

The Devil sighed, "You and Raph were the only two who truly cared." With a pointed look, "I can understand not leaping after me. What hurts is you not coming to see me in Hell."

Raphael sat in silence while his younger siblings talked, but when Lucifer mentioned not attempting to contact him he decided to lay everything out. Including the reason Chloe Decker was amongst his intervention party.

"There is a lot you don't know brother," Raphael said with a condescending tone just to annoy Lucifer, who did indeed scowl. "For one, we did try to enter Hell. Father made damn sure it was almost impossible." Raphael held his hand in front of Lucifer's face to stop his interruption, "Let me finish."

"Father ensured we couldn't remain in Hell for long periods of time. I'm talking seconds here. We never had enough time to locate you. I found Maze once and gave her a message to give to you, but she recently told me you didn't believe her which is understandable. So, don't accuse us of not trying to reach you because we have been for quite some time."

The Devil absorbed the words and decided they were true. Raphael, like him, was not one to lie and neither was Gabriel. They may not have seen each other in years, but Lucifer had no doubt that he could trust them. The two were probably the only siblings he could trust. "That takes care of the past, what are you doing here now? Not that I'm not glad you're here."

Gabriel and Raphael laughed at their brother who was trying to play it cool. "Funny you should ask brother." Raphael said with a grin and launched into his tale of talking with their Father and learning about Chloe's existence, purposely skirting the subject of Uriel for the time being. He and Gabriel took turns explaining about recruiting the doctor, demon and finally Chloe to come save him from his own impulsiveness.

Once the two angels brought the Devil up to speed they let him stew in the onslaught of information. After contemplating for a bit, Lucifer looked to his brothers, "Correct me if I'm wrong. You, Raph are married with one child and another on the way. Dad has been visiting you twice a year since the birth of your son who is eight and it's only now that he told you I'm out of Hell."

"It would appear so." Said Raphael as Gabriel nodded in affirmation.

Lucifer pondered Chloe's existence in all this a moment more. "So, the Detective and I were simply supposed to meet. That's all?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He understood his brother's hesitancy to an extent, but this was ridiculous. "Yes, you idiot you were just supposed to meet. How your relationship progressed was strictly up to you." With an exaggerated sigh the angel continued, "If I were you I would be thinking of a really good apology to offer the woman you are obviously in love with."

Raphael took the Devil's long silence to interject. "Speaking of the Detective, I've booked three suites at The Venetian and it's late. The two of you need to talk, preferably alone, so you take a room with the detective, we'll take one and the ladies can have the other."

Lucifer swallowed nervously. He would have to explain to Chloe the reasoning behind his actions. She had obviously accepted he was the Devil and was in love with him, according to his brothers. Hopefully, she would understand his motivations and accept his sincere apologies. With trepidation and determination Lucifer stood abruptly. "I believe your right. The Detective and I need to talk and its late, or early, depending on how you look at it. Let's go!"

Author's Note: As usual thanks for reading and for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Lucifer is back on tonight! I can't wait!


	8. Devil Talk

Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer.

The car ride to the hotel was made in awkward silence. Maze and Linda were in the third-row seating, the two angels took up their usual places in the front leaving Lucifer and Chloe to sit beside each other in the middle. The Devil and the Detective were making it a point to not touch or speak to each other, much to the amusement of the other passengers.

Upon arriving at the hotel, the group exited the vehicle and Raphael tossed his keys to the valet. They entered as one and Raphael took point heading to the reception counter. He gave his name and credit card as the rest took in the splendor of the Venetian's lobby. After finishing his check-in, the angel walked back to the group.

"Alright people time to divvy up the rooms." Said the Archangel of Healing as he waved the keycards in the air.

"Raphael, I can't let you pay for me to stay here. I'm sure it's ridiculously expensive." Chloe objected.

The Detective was soon seconded by Linda. "She's right Raphael. This place is extremely high in price. How did you even manage to book rooms on such short notice?"

The angel looked to his brother Gabriel and shared a mischievous smirk with him. "Ladies you seem to forget I have been on this planet for years. Many, many years. Gabe and I have accumulated so much wealth we literally have no idea what to do with it. Money is not a problem, in any country." Raphael made sure to look each woman in the eye to show he was serious. "Plus, my wife and I come here at least once a year. Establishments such as this love repeat customers, especially ones who like to blow large sums of money in their casino."

Chloe and Linda stood there taking in what the angel had said. Neither wanted to fathom just how much money Raphael was talking about. Instead they shrugged in agreement to stay.

Smiling Raphael started to explain the room situation. "Okay, Dr. Martin and Maze here is your key. Your room is across from mine and Gabe's." Turning to his Devil of a brother, "Luci, you and the Detective are in the Piazza Suite in the tower. That way you two can talk without interruption and enjoy some fine accommodations." With those parting words the archangels, the doctor and the demon headed towards the elevators.

The quartet was inside the elevator so fast Chloe didn't have time to protest being forced to room with Lucifer. Deciding she still wasn't ready to talk she ripped the keycard from the Devil's hand and started for the elevators that would take them to their room.

For his part the Devil stood silently while Raphael divvied up the rooms. He knew that he and Chloe would be staying together and he had no qualms about that. The problem arose in the form of Chloe's refusal to meet his eye or even speak to him. The closest he had come to her showing any sign that she knew he was there was her taking the key from his hand. When she began stomping towards the elevators he simply followed.

The two rode in silence up to their room. As soon as the doors opened Chloe was out of the lift and headed to the door. She made quick work of the card reader and walked through the door where she promptly froze mid step causing Lucifer to bump into her.

As the daughter of a fairly successful actress, Chloe Decker had been to a few fancy hotels in her life. However, she could honestly say that she had never stayed in the Venetian Piazza Suite.

Choosing to ignore Lucifer a while longer Chloe moved further into the room taking stock of the place. The suite had its own wet bar, a living room, a master bedroom with a single king size bed and a connecting bath room. Chloe vowed to slap Raphael in the morning for the single bed.

While Chloe explored the suite, Lucifer made a beeline to the wet bar and poured himself a glass of top shelf Scotch. The Devil decided he would wait until the Detective approached him, he knew that his actions had hurt her and they had much to discuss. However, forcing her to talk would only make things worse.

After checking the suite's every corner Chloe realized she could postpone the inevitable no longer and walked into the living room to find Lucifer sat at the bar, tumbler in hand. She approached him from the side and he watched as she made her way to the seat next to him. The Devil poured her a drink and they took a moment to gather their thoughts.

"Can I ask what your plan was Lucifer?" the Detective asked in a tone that conveyed her pain and anger directed at the Devil beside her.

Lucifer opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but closed it. He took a gulp from his glass and did his best to explain. "I never intended to hurt you Chloe." He looked at her imploringly. "Truly I didn't. When I realized, you were created by my Father and that my Mother manipulated me into pursuing a relationship with you, I…I panicked and needed to getaway."

Chloe's eyes hardened when Lucifer mentioned his Mother's manipulation. "Are you saying you don't want a relationship with me. That your Mother made you believe that you did."

The Devil stood up quickly after hearing the Detective's interpretation of his poor attempt at explaining himself. "NO! No, you misunderstand. I did want a relationship with you. I still do, especially now I know that this is real and not a ploy by my Father." Lucifer sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he began to pace.

He was clearly out of his depth, the Detective observed as she watched the Devil pace. It was out of character for Lucifer to be so disheveled, anxious and inarticulate. "Lucifer relax, please and have a seat." Chloe gestured to the chair next to her as she refilled his glass. "I know this isn't easy and I'm trying not to let my emotions run wild, but it's been a rough few days for both of us. Let's start over." Putting her hand out she said, "Hi, I'm Detective Chloe Decker."

The Devil looked from the hand being offered to him to the face of its owner. He gave her a look that was clearly asking if she was well, then it dawned on him what she meant by start over. He clasped his hand with Chloe's and replied, "Lucifer Morningstar. The Devil."

With the re-introductions out of the way, Lucifer and Chloe began to exchange stories as any normal couple would do on their first or second date. It was as though a weight had been lifted off the couple's shoulders. Lucifer could share stories of his early life and Chloe was able to accept them as the truth having been shown proof.

Lucifer told Chloe about Uriel and the dreaded act he did to protect her. Despite Chloe being a detective she understood his actions were to protect her and his Mother, therefore an act of self-defense. Similar to what Dan had done with Malcolm except Lucifer didn't let her flounder in the dark thinking she was crazy and Uriel was an angel not a human. The Devil had been put into an impossible situation and reacted in the only way he saw fit. Chloe made sure to let Lucifer know she didn't think he was a monster for killing his own brother, instead she was thankful for his sacrifice to save her life.

Discussing Uriel and why Lucifer did what he did led the Detective to become hung up on one detail Lucifer had been vague on. "Lucifer." Chloe called pulling the Devil from his story. "Who is your Mother? When you talk about her you imply that I've met her before."

Not one to lie Lucifer replied, "OH! You have Detective. My Mother currently resides in the body of Charlotte Richards." Taking the Detective's stunned face as disbelief he added, "As I explained before, she doesn't have a body, so her soul simply bounced from newly dead human to the next until finding one that she was able to sustain."

Chloe's brain was on overload. Investigate grisly murders, she was fine. Show her proof of divinity and the existence of the Devil, not a problem. Tell her that the Mother of her would-be Devil boyfriend is the tough as nails defense attorney that tried to prove she would betray Lucifer and she can't formulate a sentence. In her mind, Chloe ran through all the encounters she had with Charlotte or that involved the woman. As her mind, raced Chloe landed on a piece of information that she found hilarious for some inexplicable reason.

"Oh, my God!" Seeing Lucifer's grimace at the mention of his Father, "Sorry. It's just. Wow. I can't believe it." The Detective then started to giggle.

Lucifer looked on in concern. This was it, she finally cracked under all the information she had acquired about the Divine in the past few hours. "Detective." Lucifer called to her anxiously. "Chloe, are you well?" Really worried now, Lucifer grabbed her shoulders. "CHLOE!"

The Detective managed to get her laughter under control when Lucifer raised his voice. As she focused on his eyes she noticed a brief flash of orange-red like that of a flame. It took a second, but she realized that was part of his other form. The form she caught a glimpse of back in the factory where she shot him and he bled. All thoughts of Charlotte Richards escaped her mind as she asked, "Show me Lucifer. Show me your other form. Please."

Lucifer was still holding Chloe's shoulders, but looked away when she asked to see his face. The fear of her rejecting him even now was nearly unbearable. The fact that she was aware he was indeed the Devil meant nothing. Seeing his face could still possibly drive her away from him.

Sensing his reluctance Chloe reached up and gently caressed his stubbly cheek affectively gaining his attention. "I promise you I won't turn you away. Please show me Lucifer." She requested in a soft voice.

The Devil inhaled deeply, resigning himself to the fact Chloe was about to flee from him. Her hand was still on his cheek as he let his angelic glamor fall and the Devilish persona be revealed. All the while he never made eye contact, choosing to stare over the Detective's shoulder.

Chloe watched in fascination as the face of the man she had come to love disappeared and was replaced with that of a being who had known true suffering in his long life. She continued caressing his now red cheek and noticed that it was smooth, but not bloody or slimy as one might think looking at it. She was mesmerized by the Devil's eyes even though he refused to make eye contact. Deciding to fix that she gently called his name.

Finally, meeting the woman he loves' gaze Lucifer was shocked to see not only love, but acceptance in the Detective's eyes. As their gaze remained locked and her hand stayed on his cheek she gently leaned in and touched their lips together. The kiss was chaste, but filled with emotion.

As the two pulled apart a whispered, "Chloe" left the Devil's lips. Lucifer then changed his appearance back to his usual visage. They stood frozen for some time before Chloe pulled back. Her hand was still massaging his cheek, "I'm going to take a shower and then I think it best we get some sleep." She then leaned in and gave his lips a quick peck before disappearing into the bedroom.

Lucifer was still standing in the same spot long after the Detective left for the shower. He couldn't believe that she could accept him just like that. No time to adjust, simple acceptance. Not only that, she still wanted to be with him.

Chloe exited the bedroom dressed in a pair of pajamas that Raphael must have had the hotel place in the room. There were four sets all different sizes, to allow for the fact he didn't know her measurements. She thought back to her earlier thought of slapping him, but decided she may just have to thank the angel, for everything.

The Detective made her way to Lucifer. "Are you coming to bed or standing here all night." Glancing at the clock she noted it was four A.M. "Well the rest of the morning." She amended her previous statement.

A Devilish grin crossed Lucifer's face. "Your inviting me to bed, Chloe?" He questioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sauntering over to Lucifer she pulled him down by the collar. "I believe I am." She kissed him again, more passionately then the previous kiss only to release him and saucily walk to the bedroom door. Standing in the doorway she called over her shoulder. "To sleep only because I am tired."

Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle as he followed her into the bedroom removing his suit as he went. "Tease!" he playfully called as he closed the door behind him.

Author's Note: My apologies for the wait, but life got in the way. Also, how about that latest episode of Lucifer. Personally, I loved it and can't wait for more. As always thanks for reading, reviewing, following and the favorites. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow!


	9. Viva Las Vegas!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show Lucifer!

While Chloe and Lucifer were working on mending their relationship, Raphael was pacing in he and Gabriel's suite. As an angel, he didn't need as much sleep as humans, but he usually enjoyed the act. The chaos of the past few hours had Raphael riding an adrenaline rush making sleep unattainable.

"I hate waiting." Raphael sighed on his fiftieth lap about the room. Gabriel was lounged back on his bed watching his older brother, amusement clear on his face. "Stop smirking at me Gabe!" The Healer angel demanded, "You're just as wired as I am."

Gabriel couldn't deny that he was riding high on adrenaline as well, but watching his normally self-contained, calm big brother unable to relax was very entertaining. Deciding to have mercy on his big bro, "In days, possibly a week, you're going to be a Dad of a newborn again. When Maria goes back to work it'll be you fulltime and we both know that tends to limit your options on fun 'adult' things to do." Gabriel quit speaking and looked meaningfully at his brother.

The healing angel was in no mood for guessing games. Throwing his arms out to the sides in anger, which made his eyes and tattoos flash white for a moment he asked, "What the Hell does that have to do with anything?"

As the younger brother, Gabriel took a second to bask in the satisfaction of annoying his older brother so well and then he answered. "My point is we are in Vegas. Across the hall are two ladies suffering from the same insomnia. I say we go ask them to join us for an early morning on the town." Smirking Gabe laid it on thick. "Once the new baby arrives you know you won't be able to have this chance again. Well at least for few years or so, right?"

Raphael considered his brother's logic. He would soon be elbows deep in diaper changes and midnight feedings, plus Maria had said something about focusing on his brother. To do that he should be relaxed and calm. "Put your shirt on bro. We are hitting up that all night club you discovered last time we were here."

Leaping from the bed the messenger angel grabbed his button down and pulled it on over his t-shirt. He then followed Raphael out the door and stood with him in front of Maze and Dr. Linda's room. With a rapid succession of knocks, Raphael let their presence be known.

The door to the women's room was opened almost immediately by the demon. "What do you two want? I thought we were done for the night." Maze questioned in irritation. As she was speaking Linda came to stand beside her in the doorway.

Having finished their task of finding Lucifer and the fact going to party was his idea, Gabriel responded. "We were wondering if you ladies would like to join us for a morning on the town." Gesturing to his brother, "Raph here is going to be a Dad again soon, which limits his fun time. I thought we could throw our celebration party a little early. We did all manage to get Lucifer and Chloe to talk it out, possibly something else." The last part was said with a waggle of Gabriel's eyebrows to ensure his innuendo was noted.

The demon and the doctor looked thoughtful for a second and answered simultaneously, "We're in!"

Ten minutes later the four were seated in their usual spots within Raphael's SUV as they headed out into the still partying nightlife of Las Vegas. The short drive took them to a seedy looking bar a short way off the strip. The group exited the vehicle with the angels leading.

"Are you sure about this?" questioned Linda as she slowed her pace and watched as a drunk man stumbled out of the bar doors. The man then promptly found the trash can and expelled the contents of his stomach.

The angels laughed at the Doctor's expression. "Trust me, Linda." Raphael stated calmly. "This is the best karaoke bar in Vegas and the drinks are awesome." Having reached the door Raphael held it open and motioned the women inside.

Although the outside of the building was that of a seedy bar, the inside was a whole different story. There were booths lined on both walls. At the front was a stage with top of the line sound equipment. In the center were tables, short tables were near the stage and higher tables were at the back in front of the bar. The lighting was just right and the group on stage who were singing weren't bad.

As the four were seating themselves around a high table located near the back corner of the bar opposite where they came in, a man approached them. "Raph? Gabe? Is that you?"

The angels in questioned looked towards the voice, breaking into matching grins of delight as they stood up to embrace the man. "Denny." Bellowed Raphael. "I wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought you worked the open shift."

Denny a short, portly man with thinning brown hair and a pleasant smile looked up at the angel. "I usually open, but one of my employees is sick with the flu. So here I am." Turning to the two women, Denny questioned, "Where's the missus? Or is there something you need to tell me."

Gabriel laughed at the look of surprise on his brother's face and continued laughing while he spoke. "I'll have you know Denny that my wife and I are just fine, thank you. These two ladies are friends of our brother and we were trying to show them a good time, but I'm beginning to think this was the wrong place." Raphael's voice turned heated towards the end of his response.

Putting his hands up in a surrender position, Denny looked chastened. "I apologize Raphael. I like Maria and was just looking out for her. I know you are a good man. I was simply being protective of a very special lady." Raphael nodded his acceptance of the apology and Denny turned to the women. "I'm Denny and this is my bar."

The ladies introduced themselves and Denny told them all their drinks were on him. It didn't matter though because Raphael and Gabriel always left a huge tip that more then covered the amount for the drinks. Denny soon let the group be and they settled into conversation with topics ranging from how Lucifer and Chloe were managing to the trouble the angels had gotten into over the many years they spent on Earth. 

Over an hour had passed and Linda was feeling tipsy. Watching the mortal woman become more intoxicated by the minute, Gabriel decided he and Raphael really should enjoy this morning to its full potential. Turning to his big brother Gabe asked. "Did you bring the fun stuff with you?" At the younger angels question the table's other three occupants looked at him.

"Fun stuff?" Maze asked, her curiosity peaked.

Raphael stared at his brother deciding whether this was a good idea or not. His decision making only took a moment. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out two vials, each containing a white, powdered substance and a cork to keep it contained. He held the tubes out to Gabriel. "Is this the fun stuff you speak of?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Linda had become distracted with the new group singing on stage and was unaware of the discussion currently going on at her table. Maze however was watching with rapt attention. "Is that cocaine?" enquired the demon.

The angels smiled at the question and hunger on the demon's face. Raphael quickly explained that the powder was not cocaine although it did contain some. The substance was in fact a mixture of chemicals that assisted in slowing down metabolism allowing the angels to become intoxicated, the same as humans.

Handing one vial to his brother Raphael added. "It slows our metabolism enough to allow the alcohol to work as it does with humans. After much trial and error, I finally got the dosage right and we experience the full drinking experience, hangovers included. Took me years to develop."

Raphael continued to stare at Maze, his facial expression changing from excitement to curiosity. Gabriel noticed, "Oh no. It's the science face."

Maze's face scrunched in confusion. Raphael chose to ignore Gabe. "Maze I presume you have similar issues with alcohol?" At the demon's nod of confirmation, the angel continued. "I have another vial with me. I had intended to share it with Lucifer, but he's busy and I can always make more. I can't guarantee if you'll experience any side effects, but your welcome to try it."

Maze looked from Raphael's face to his open palm where another vial rested. She took it and examined the contents before deciding 'why the hell not'. The demon popped the cork as the angels followed suit. The three clinked the vials together in a toast before snorting the contents up their noses.

The remainder of the morning was a blur. The four drank continuously, the angels and the demon putting away most of the alcohol, although Linda was holding her own. They sang karaoke and danced like fools. At one point, Denny had to shoo Maze and Gabriel off the bar where they were dancing provocatively, much to the amusement of the other patrons. Having managed to get the angel and demon off the bar, he then had to remove Raphael and Linda from the table tops. It became too much for Denny when all four became so intoxicated that they attempted a group strip tease on stage to 50 Cent's "Candy Shop" resulting in Denny calling the four a cab.

Denny managed to corral the four misfits into the cab when it arrived and told the driver which hotel the group were staying in. Before the cab drove off Raph and Gabe drunkenly threw wads of cash at Denny and the cab driver.

Once the group reached the hotel they were almost comatose and two bellhops had to drag them to their room. Raphael was coherent enough to find his room key, but didn't remember where Maze and Linda had their key since neither had a purse. That's how the four ended up sharing the angels' room.

The bellhops opened the door and dumped the intoxicated people on the nearest bed before exiting the room. All four were laying horizontal across one bed. Maze was laid over the pillows, Gabe was stretched out next to the demon on his back with Linda using his chest for a pillow. This left Raphael sprawled on his stomach across the foot of the bed. His long legs hanging off the end and resting on the floor. As he heard the door close behind the bellhops the last thing he remembered before passing out was the ringing of his cell phone, the caller id read 'Maria'.

A/Note: Thanks for reading. I actually posted chapter 8 last night, but there was some technical difficulties and I don't think it notified any of you who are following. No worries though, chapter 10 will be up in a day or so. As always thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews!


	10. Phone Calls and Hangovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked open his bleary eyes as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. He felt the back of a warm, pajama clad body pressed against his bare chest and could make out soft snores from his bedmate. It was the snoring that brought back the memories from the early morning discussion he and the Detective had. The discussion in which she saw his Devil face and didn't run for the hills screaming. Instead she stayed by him, even trusted him enough to share the bed, just for sleep. The two of them had decided without words that they would take this relationship slow. Perhaps experience an uninterrupted first date.

As the Devil continued to bask in the glow of his new-found relationship he heard the sound that roused him from sleep in the first place. The room phone was ringing, not wanting to wake Chloe he eased himself from the bed and ventured into the living room answering the phone with a brisk "Hello."

"Umm…Lucifer?" came the voice over the phone.

Intrigued by the fact the caller knew his name and he could tell by the voice it was a woman he answered with all his charm. "Seems you have me at a disadvantage, darling. I don't know your name, but you know mine."

A chuckle came over the line. "He said you were a charmer. I think that may have been an understatement." There was a pause in which Lucifer could hear the woman groan, before she began speaking again. "My name is Maria. I'm Raphael's wife and I've been trying to get in touch with him to…" Her sentence was cut off by a loud groan.

Lucifer knew the sound of pain. If eons in Hell taught him anything it was the sounds humans made in response to pain. "Maria, what's wrong? I can tell you're hurt."

Having woken up without her Devil beside her, Chloe made her way into the living room as Lucifer was asking someone on the phone what was causing them pain. She quickened her step and gently turned Lucifer to face her by grabbing his shoulders. She mouthed the words 'who is that' prompting Lucifer to quickly bring her up to speed on the short conversation.

Chloe had an inkling what may be wrong with Maria, so she relieved the Devil of the phone, but turned it in a way they could both hear before speaking into the receiver. "Maria, this is Detective Chloe Decker. Are you in labor?"

The woman on the other end of the phone finished breathing through the pain. "Yes! I am and I would greatly appreciate it if you went and found my idiot husband." Taking a deep breath to keep her anger in check Maria continued, "I've been calling him all morning and it is noon now. I know he made it back to the hotel because I spoke with the front desk, but from what I gathered he was intoxicated so he and Gabe are most likely still asleep."

Going into full blown detective mode, much to Lucifer's delight, Chloe quickly learned Raphael's room number and which employee Maria spoke with at the front desk. She made sure to get Maria's number in case the hotel would not let her and Lucifer into Raphael's room. The Detective and the Devil quickly changed back into their clothes from the day before and headed down to the lobby. With a flash of a badge and the charm of the Devil the two found themselves entering Raphael and Gabriel's room.

The sight that greeted them was amusing to say the least, but made Chloe and Lucifer glad the hotel manager had entrusted them with the key and not insisted to join them. Using their homicide solving skills the Detective and the Devil deduced that the four originally started on the bed, but that was not how they ended up. During his sleep, Raphael rolled off the bed and landed on his back on the floor below. He also shed his clothes, keeping his boxers thankfully. Linda, also fell from the bed and was snuggled on top of Raphael using him as a literal body pillow. The two on the floor were wrapped up in Raphael's wings, using them as a blanket.

Focusing on the other two occupants, Chloe had to bite back a chuckle as did Lucifer. On the bed, Maze was lying flat on her back with Gabriel curled into her side, the angel's head resting on her shoulder. Making the sight even more adorably funny was the fact that Maze had wrapped an arm around the angel hugging him to her and Gabriel had thrown one of his legs across hers. It was at this point Lucifer could no longer contain himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket and began snapping pictures while laughing at the scene before him, Chloe joining in.

Laughter and the sound of a camera shutter started to rouse two of the rooms sleeping inhabitants. Maze and Raphael let out a groan simultaneously. The Demon attempted to stave off her hangover induced headache by shielding her eyes with the arm not holding Gabriel and promptly fell back asleep. Raphael simply raised one of his wings to cover his eyes, but before he completely covered them he made out the shapes of two people standing over him.

Whilst under the cover of his wings Raphael blinked a few times to adjust his vision and let his angelic powers flow through him to wash away the remainder of his hangover. He heard a muffled 'that's new' from above him. Recognizing the voice of his long-lost brother and recalling the events of last night and the early morning he pulled his wing back to reveal the amused faces of Lucifer and Chloe.

"Why are you grinning like a couple of loons?" Raphael asked groggily as he unconsciously hugged Linda closer to his chest thinking she was a pillow.

Lucifer laughed, "You may want to ease up there, bro." With a motion to Raphael's chest, "Preferably before you squish Dr. Linda."

Face twisting comically as he realized it was a who and not a what that he was hugging, Raphael eased his hold on the Doctor, he then shifted into a sitting position and stood from there with Linda in his arms. The angel walked to the unoccupied bed, giving a chuckle at the two on the opposite bed, he gently placed the good Doctor down. He quickly covered Linda with the comforter and turned to face Lucifer and Chloe. Raphael motioned them to follow him out onto the balcony so they would not disturb the others.

Once outside Raphael asked, "Something wrong? Why are you two not having wild make-up sex?" His face clearly reflecting the disbelief that they were here and not thoroughly enjoying their alone time.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the angel's question, which further cemented the fact that he was indeed, related to Lucifer. She was about to respond to the question, but Lucifer beat her to the punch.

"Well brother, Chloe and I could have been enjoying more pleasurable things had you not gone out partying without us. Thus, leaving us to be your answering service." As the Devil finished speaking Chloe held out Raphael's phone that she had picked up in the room. She hit the side button allowing Raphael to see the number of missed calls and texts he had received, all from his wife.

The color drained from the Archangel's face as realization dawned on him. With an awestruck expression, he looked from Chloe to Lucifer. "She's in labor?"

"Very much so." Lucifer replied. Chloe nodding in affirmation to further cement the fact that Maria was in labor.

Almost as if a switch was flipped Raphael snapped out of his stupor. The angel ran to the balcony door and threw it open before running inside. He returned moments later completely clothed. Raphael held out a piece of paper to Lucifer, "Here is my address. Your room is booked through tomorrow, take the time to relax and stuff. You have a vehicle with you right Luci?"

Lucifer looked confused as he nodded yes to the fact he had his car with him.

Raphael continued speaking, "Great! Gabriel can drive the other two back to L.A. and you can take Chloe back." The Archangel then spread his wings. "I'm heading home to deliver my baby. Come by the house when you get back to L.A." With those parting words Raphael took off in a flash leaving the Devil and the Detective on the balcony.

"Bye then!" Lucifer said sarcastically as Chloe giggled at his face, which was scrunched up in a combination of confusion and displeasure at being ditched for a baby.

The two reentered the hotel room to find Gabriel awake and sitting in a chair starring at the Demon he had been previously cuddling with. He looked towards the pair when he heard the balcony door close. "Oh! It's you two. I thought Raph was outside," he paused "Wait. Where is Raph?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother. Clearly, he had imbibed a little too much alcohol and was not functioning properly. "Raph had to leave. Baby on the way and all that." Lucifer said while walking towards Maze and grabbing a pitcher of water from the room's table.

Chloe observed Lucifer as he approached the Demon and quickly pulled Gabriel from the line of fire. The Devil liked to play with fire, but this was practically suicide. Chloe shook her head no as Lucifer grinned manically and raised the pitcher over the sleeping Demon's face. He then proceeded to dump the pitcher and all Hell broke loose.

Maze shot upright the second the liquid touched her face. Fortunately, she didn't reach immediately for her demon daggers, instead she threw a punch that connected with Lucifer's groin. The Demon was rearing back to finish her assailant off when Chloe intervened.

"MAZE!" Yelled Chloe catching the Demon's attention. The Detective motioned to the Devil who was doubled over holding his family jewels. "I think you got him."

Gabriel was laughing uncontrollably at this point, wondering what his brother had been thinking. Just as he was about to ask, a confused Linda sat up, looked around at the commotion and asked Chloe. "Okay, what did I miss?" Her question had everyone, except Lucifer, laughing at the fact she had slept through all the noise.

Once the Devil regained the ability to stand the group decided to have lunch in the hotel restaurant. The four talked and laughed like they were old friends, sharing stories and such. Gabriel seemed to enjoy hearing about Chloe and Lucifer's adventures in crime solving. While Lucifer was impressed to learn that Gabriel made a fine living in New York City as a head chef in his own restaurant. As their lunch came to a close Gabriel, Maze and Linda bid the new couple goodbye before checking out of the hotel and heading back to L.A. Thus leaving the lovebirds to explore their blossoming relationship in peace without the possibility of interruptions.

A/Note: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and the favorites. My apologies for the delay in updating. Life got in the way.


	11. The Devil Does Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Lucifer or any of its characters.

After Gabriel, Maze and Linda left the hotel, Lucifer and Chloe found themselves alone for the first time as an official couple. The two left the hotel restaurant hand in hand with Lucifer guiding Chloe towards the strip and all the things he wanted to show her. To start, he took her to the finest clothing stores in Las Vegas and, with much begging, convinced the Detective to permit him to spoil her for their remaining time in Vegas. Chloe was reluctant to allow Lucifer to spend his money on her, insisting it wasn't necessary, until he revealed that it was what he desired. At that moment, Chloe realized arguing was a moot point.

Once the crime fighting duo finished clothes shopping Lucifer ordered a car to chauffer them around the rest of their stay. The Devil booked the two of them a couple's massage and ensured they were pampered for the afternoon, especially Chloe. The massage also included his and her manicure and pedicure. As the two of them were sat beside each other enjoying the pampering they were receiving, Chloe chuckled to herself as it became obvious that her newly acquired Devil boyfriend was a high maintenance diva. She was aware of that from the first time they met, but it was another story to bear witness to it.

As the day gave way to night, the couple found themselves back in their suite getting ready for dinner. Chloe was in the dark on where exactly dinner would be, the only hint she received from the Devil was to dress nicely. Lucifer was dressed in all black, a suit he purchased earlier, drinking at the bar in the suite while Chloe finished getting ready. It seemed the Devil was finally going to experience his first uninterrupted, official first date with his Detective. His musings on the upcoming evening were disturbed by the bedroom door opening.

Lucifer turned to greet Chloe, a retort about women taking forever on his lips, only for his jaw to drop in awe. The Detective stood before him in a knee length red dress with thin straps over her shoulders and black heels on her feet. Her hair was down and hung about her shoulders and there was a light touch of makeup on her face. Lucifer had found Chloe attractive from the moment they met, but he was having trouble articulating just how amazing she looked in this instance.

Having been standing in one spot for some time with no response from Lucifer, Chloe grew self-conscious. "Lucifer?" she called out hesitantly as the Devil stood before her.

At the sound of his name the Devil came out of his stupor and mentally slapped himself for behaving like a teenager out on his first date with the most popular girl in school. "My apologies, Chloe." He said as he approached the Detective and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "You look ravishing my dear." The Detective blushed a deep crimson at the compliment, much to the Devil's amusement.

Lucifer offered his arm to Chloe and she linked their arms together as he led them to the door. He grabbed her shawl as they exited the room. While riding in the elevator Chloe asked, "Are you going to tell me where dinner is?"

Lucifer smiled, but didn't answer. Instead he waited until they were in the confines of the chauffeured car to further annoy the Detective. "Now if I told you where we're going, it would ruin the surprise." The Devil explained with a playful grin.

Rolling her eyes Chloe resigned herself to having to wait until they arrived at the destination. She decided to spend the remainder of her wait admiring how good Lucifer looked in all black. A look that she thought really displayed his bad boy persona, despite the fact he was a softie on the inside. Something he would adamantly deny if she ever voiced it out loud.

The Detective's musings were broken when the car came to a stop outside of a hotel. Lucifer quickly exited his side and came around to open the door for Chloe. The Devil told the driver he would call him when he was needed and closed the car door. He then linked his arm with the stunned Detective beside him.

"How did you? When did you?" Chloe stammered through her questions directed at the shyly smiling Devil next to her. She stopped trying to vocalize as her eyes teared up slightly. Chloe had mentioned in passing earlier in the day that she had always wanted to eat at the Top of The World restaurant inside the Stratosphere Hotel. She hadn't realized Lucifer had been paying such close attention or perhaps she was just used to being ignored and let down, since that was part of the reason her and Dan started to fall apart.

The Devil continued to smile shyly as he was unsure of the reason behind Chloe's unshed tears. He led her to the elevator and they rode to the top in contemplative silence. As they exited the lift and entered the restaurant Lucifer gave his name and they were led to the opposite side of the restaurant away from the other patrons. The Hostess seated them with a quick "Your server will be right with you." And left them to their own devices.

Lights from Sin City could be seen for miles outside the window where the couple was sat. The two were not looking at the view, instead they only had eyes for each other. Chloe's inability to turn her cop instincts off led her to notice that no other patrons were being seated on their side of the restaurant. "Lucifer?" she called amplifying the attention the Devil was already giving her. "Why is no one else being seated on this side of the room?"

The Devil gave her a confused look before answering. "Well our dates always seem to be interrupted, so I called in a favor. I had this entire side of the room reserved so we could dine in peace." As he finished his explanation, the Devil's face went from confusion to vexation upon realizing his Detective was tearing up again. "What have I done to make you upset now?"

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at Lucifer's inability to understand human emotion. Still lightly chuckling, "I'm not upset Lucifer." She squeezed his hand where they were resting on the tabletop. "I keep tearing up because you've been incredibly sweet, without even meaning to in some cases. It's nice."

Smiling broadly Lucifer sat up straight, preening at the compliment and secretly pleased that he was doing so well at this dating game. Normally if he were to plan a date, which was rare, he would simply ask his date what they desire. His Detective proved to be the challenge since his powers had no effect on her.

Dinner progressed without a hitch, no interruptions at all and once it was over Lucifer led Chloe back to the main floor where he had the car waiting. The two climbed in the backseat, Chloe tucking herself into the Devil's side as he told the driver to take them on a tour. They drove past all the highlights of Las Vegas before stopping outside the famous fountains. The two stood their admiring the view and basking in each other's company when an idea struck Chloe.

Deciding to live in the moment for once in her life Chloe grabbed Lucifer's hand just as the fountains were beginning to spray, dragging him into them. The Devil's face was one of shock until he noticed Chloe's smile was completely carefree, almost childlike in her glee. Making the best of the situation Lucifer pulled Chloe to him just as the fountains erupted again. The water fell on the now kissing couple. As they pulled apart they shared a knowing smile, before heading back to the car.

The chauffeur drove the couple back to the Venetian; neither paid much attention to their surroundings as they were too entwined with each other. Feeling the car come to a stop Lucifer and Chloe exited the vehicle, the Devil tipping the driver handsomely. They walked quickly through the lobby and into the elevator.

Once the doors were closed Chloe pushed Lucifer against the wall continuing where they left off from the car ride. By the time, they reached their floor Lucifer's shirt was unbuttoned completely and Chloe's hair was all over the place. They stumbled and laughed their way to the suite door never breaking their embrace. The duo finally managed to enter the suite and Lucifer forced them to separate. He looked deeply into Chloe's eyes "I enjoyed tonight."

Chloe smiled, "I did too. Very much." With a coy smile she added, "I don't want it to end here."

The Devil's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you sure Chloe. I thought we were taking this slow."

Reaching up to caress the Devil's cheek, "I've known you over a year now. You have never lied to me and I know you never will. I've seen your Devil side and I'm roommates with your demon. I'd say we know each other well enough Lucifer." Chloe pointedly made eye contact, "Promise me one thing." Lucifer nodded for her to continue with her request. "If something ever comes up and you feel like you need to run again talk with me first. Just give me a heads up at least."

Many emotions crossed Lucifer's face as he contemplated the Detective's request. He was unsure what the future would be, but he was determined to keep her by his side. Her demand, although simple in nature, was a huge commitment for him. In the end the answer was easy, "I promise to speak with you if I ever feel the need to leave Chloe."

No words were needed after that point. The two engaged in a passionate kiss as Lucifer led them to the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him, happy he thought to put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the suite's door.

A/Note: Like always thanks for reading, reviewing and commenting. Special shout out to Kat and roban05 who leave a comment all the time, thanks for that. In other news, I originally wasn't going to write this chapter, but a couple comments suggested I needed to do another chapter that was strictly Chloe and Lucifer and this was it. Until next time, folks!


	12. A Domesticated Devil

I don't own Lucifer.

A Domesticated Devil

Eventful is the only way to describe the week that followed Lucifer and Chloe's return from Las Vegas. The new couple enjoyed their remaining time in Sin City only to return to the city of Angels and all its chaos. In the short weeks' time Lucifer and Chloe met Raphael's family including his latest addition, a daughter named Grace. Chloe and Raphael's wife Maria hit it off rather well and Maria found herself invited to the next girl's night. Lucifer and Raphael were unsure how to feel about their significant others being so friendly. Lucifer was also introduced to his nephew Dante and found himself taking a liking to the boy, much as he did with Trixie. At least Dante didn't cling to him. As for Dante and Trixie, after one day in each other's company they found themselves thick as thieves and just as troublesome.

At the start of the following week Chloe was stood in her kitchen supervising the cleanup of the mess Lucifer and Trixie had made while making pancakes. Just as the two hellions were finishing mopping up the last of the batter, the third hellion came through the front door. Maze quickly assessed the scene and laughed, "Wow! It's only been a week and she has you whipped already."

The Devil stood to his full height, from his position on the floor where he had been cleaning batter, his eyes flaring red with irritation at the demon's words. "I'll not have you speak to me that way Mazikeen!"

Maze was unfazed by the Devil's display and simply rolled her eyes. The Detective copied the demon and was hoping for a case since she was back on active duty and really wanted to get Lucifer out of her apartment. He had been staying with her to avoid his Mother and Amenadiel, but she was thinking he should really suck it up and deal with them. Trixie on the other hand was staring in awe at Lucifer. "Lucifer, do it again! Again!"

Lucifer looked to the child. "What are you talking about?" he asked as if he didn't know that she was obsessed with his hell form, along with Maze's too.

Deciding to intervene before Trixie negotiated a deal to see Lucifer's eyes again; the girl was strangely adept at deal making. Chloe spoke, "Trix no Devil eyes this morning you have school and I have work." Motioning to the girl's bedroom door, "Now go get your bag so you can catch the bus."

Young Beatrice sighed, knowing full well arguing with her mother would get her nowhere, she quickly retrieved her bag and headed to the front door. Maze took it upon herself to walk the girl to the bus stop, sensing that Chloe wanted to speak with Lucifer.

Once the two exited the apartment, Chloe turned to the Devil. "I think it's time you went back to your penthouse Lucifer." Knowing he doesn't enjoy being told what to do and not wanting to sound as though she was rejecting him Chloe quickly followed up. "It's been a week and I've enjoyed all the time we've spent together, but your using me to avoid your family."

Silence greeted the Detective's words as the Devil continued to stare at nothing. The quiet remained until Lucifer finally admitted, "Perhaps you are partially right, Detective." Gazing into Chloe's eyes, "I don't know what to do about my Mother and Amenadiel." Throwing his arms out in frustration the Devil began to pace. "I know she's planning something I just don't know what. It's not like the bloody woman will just come out and say what she's up to."

While Lucifer was ranting, Chloe had taken out her phone and sent a text to Maria. The two women became fast friends in the few times they had meant over the past week. Both women knew what it was like to be in love with a celestial being, both were mothers and they both shared demanding jobs. The ding of Chloe's phone halted Lucifer in his pacing and made Chloe smile. The Detective turned to the Devil, "Looks like Raphael is free for the day. I'm sure Raph has some ideas on what to do with your Mom and Amenadiel."

Puzzled Lucifer questioned, "Are you trying to get rid of me? You seem hellbent on not having me with you today."

Chloe sighed, clearly Lucifer's abandonment issues were in play here. "Lucifer as I have stated many times over the past week, I love you. I do. We need some space though and I don't want you to use me and Trixie to avoid your family." Grabbing the Devil's hand, she pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the lips before adding, "I'll help you in any way I can, but I think you and your brothers should try and figure out your Mother's motives first." With that she pulled Lucifer down and planted another kiss on his lips and headed out the door. As she was leaving she called out, "Call me if you want to have lunch later. If you're not busy." The door shut with a snap behind her leaving the Devil alone in the apartment.

Figuring Chloe had a valid point, Lucifer called Raphael and asked him to meet. Not long after the call was ended a flutter of wings announced the arrival of the angel. Raphael was stood in the center of Chloe's living room wearing all black Converse, khaki cargo pants and a dark gray t-shirt that read 'Heaven won't take Me and Hell's afraid I'll take Over'.

"How's it going brother?" asked the Archangel, who was studying Trixie's artwork displayed on the wall.

Lucifer chuckled when he read his brother's shirt. "Interesting attire." Raphael simply gave a smug grin as Lucifer continued speaking. "I was curious if you would like to meet Mum today?"

"Of course, Luci, but I detect there is something else troubling you?" Raphael turned to focus on his brother. "What else is going on?"

Deciding now would be the appropriate time to bring Raphael up to speed on the information known about their Mother since she landed on Earth. Lucifer told his brother about their Mother claiming God wanted to destroy him for the rebellion and that she had released Azrael's blade on humanity. Lucifer also told of how their Mother had manipulated him to seek Chloe's approval and that she had gone back to Hell to pull him out when he had gotten stuck in his own personal cell.

The Archangel took in all the information as he was known for doing. Of all the angelic siblings Raphael was the least rash. He didn't jump to conclusions and no matter how impulsive some of his decisions appeared they were always well thought out. The healing angel pondered in silence while his brother looked on, knowing Raphael would speak when he was ready.

Having finished analyzing the information he just learned Raphael looked to the Devil, locking eyes to impress upon him the importance of what he was about to say. "First off, Father was never going to destroy you. He wouldn't destroy any of us. I even tried to warn you that He might react poorly, but He was never going to put you out of existence." Drawing in a breath he continued, "I'm not sure what Mother's game was in manipulating you towards Chloe, but it doesn't matter now anyway. You're with her." The angel stood and began to pace. "I can't fathom what her end game is, like you, I know she has one." Stopping mid step to face his brother, "Let's go see her. I'm sure I can get more information if I speak with her myself."

Lucifer nodded in agreement and stood up to leave, only to be pushed down into the sofa cushions by Raphael who looked apprehensive. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you, it just wasn't the right time. What with your new relationship with Chloe and all." The angel stopped speaking and looked sadly at his brother.

"Don't keep it to yourself, bro. What do you need to tell me?" The Devil asked impatiently.

Taking a deep breath Raphael informed Lucifer. "Uriel isn't dead. Father has him punished somewhere, but you didn't kill him."

Provided he hadn't already been sitting down the Devil would have fallen to the floor. His face flickered through emotions at rapid speed; sadness, happiness, relief and finally righteous anger. The Devil stood from the sofa causing his brother to take a step back. Eyes a light with fire and skin turning crimson the Devil spoke. "THAT BASTARD! HE WAS JUST GOING TO ALLOW ME TO BELIEVE I'D KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Fully understanding his brother's anger Raphael let the Devil vent before pulling him into an embrace. "If it makes you feel better," the angel whispered into the Devil's ear. "I called Dad a bastard to his face when I figured it out." This brought a smirk to Lucifer's face as he imagined his Father's reaction to Raph's ire.

The brothers sat silently in Chloe's living room. One feeling relief having not killed his brother and the other feeling anxious in the anticipation of meeting his mother. Seemingly in sync with the other's emotional state they rose from there seated positions and walked out of the apartment, Lucifer being sure to lock the door behind them.

A short drive and much side seat driving later Lucifer and Raphael found themselves outside the law offices of Richards and Wheeler. The brothers exited the corvette and strode through the office liked they owned it. The two completely bypassed Charlotte Richards's receptionist and entered the woman's office.

Charlotte Richards was engrossed in a legal document when the brothers entered. She didn't seem to notice that her office had been breached, but that didn't last long when she heard a voice from the past call out.

"Hello Mother."

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay in updating, the real world was being uncooperative. As always thanks for reading, reviewing and the favorites. Special thanks to the reader who sent me a PM last week, wondering if I was still updating, I apologize this chapter wasn't posted last week like I thought it would.

Until next time!


	13. Mother and Sons

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the characters.

"Hello Mother."

Surprise spread across her face as Charlotte took in the sight of not only Lucifer, but Raphael. She had been wondering over the past week, if she had gone too far in her ploy to push Lucifer into rebelling against his Father once again. Now her Light Bringer was back and accompanied by Raphael.

As the shock wore off, Charlotte rose from her seat and made her way to stand before her sons. She reached out and ran her hand across Raphael's cheek and down to his shoulder where she pulled him into a hug. "My boy. My Healer. How have you been?"

Charlotte finally released Raphael and looked from him to Lucifer. "Is this why you've been avoiding me and Amenadiel?" Looking back to Raphael, "Because you've found your brother after all this time." A thought came to her, "Is Gabriel here too?"

Deciding he had better talk Raphael looked at his Mother. "In answer to your first question Mom; I've been great. Also, Gabe was here, but he flew back to New York to handle up on some business. If you'd like I can call Gabe and see if he can pop by for a bit?" The Archangel smiled politely at his Mother.

Charlotte insisted Raphael call Gabriel. She was not about to pass up the chance to see yet another of her children. At this rate, she wouldn't have to storm Heaven, Heaven would come to her. While Raphael was phoning Gabriel and Lucifer was making himself comfortable on the couch, Charlotte called Amenadiel and asked him to come to her office.

Several minutes later a flutter of wings preceded the arrival of Gabriel, who landed behind his Mother and said, "BOO!" This was an unwise choice as Gabriel found himself flying across yet another room and slamming into the paintings on the far wall. Lucifer and Raphael stood slack jawed at the unexpected show of strength from their Mother. Gabriel was groaning when the office door opened and Amenadiel entered.

The eldest angel looked from his brother on the floor to his Mother, then he noticed Raphael and Lucifer. "Raphael." Amenadiel said curtly as a greeting, before lifting Gabe from the floor and placing him gently in a chair.

"What was that?" Lucifer questioned his Mother. Looking from her to Amenadiel, who was avoiding his gaze indicating that he did in fact know their Mother's powers had returned to an extent.

Charlotte shrugged off Lucifer's question and the three turned in time to see Raphael place his palms on either of Gabriel's shoulders and let loose his powers. The result was his forearms and eyes glowing white and causing curiosity to well up in the three onlookers.

"What happened to you, son?" asked Charlotte eyes wide as the glow disappeared from Raphael's arms and Gabriel came out of his concussed state.

"What do you think happened, Mom? You just threw me across the room." Gabe answered sarcastically as his Mother gave him a disapproving look. Gabriel simply smirked back.

"I'm sorry for pushing you son, but I was referring to Raphael's glowing arms and eyes." Charlotte rubbed Gabriel's shoulder in apology, while raising an eyebrow at Raphael indicating she wanted an answer now.

Lucifer who had remained silent throughout the exchange spoke up. "You know Raph, I've been wondering about the tattoos and the glowing eyes myself. Ever since I saw them in the hotel. Care to enlighten us brother."

The Archangel of Healing looked around the office at the curious eyes of his brothers and his Mother. Gabriel simply shrugged his newly healed shoulders, implying that Raph should tell them and get it over with. Sighing deeply, the Healer motioned the other three to take seats on the couch and positioned himself in the chair across from them. Taking a deep breath, he began his tale.

"As you all know, after each of us were created we were given a gift. Something from the Silver City. Amenadiel has his necklace, Lucifer his ring and Gabriel his bracelet. I had a necklace too, although mine was a simple chain of woven metals." Raphael paused as he watched his audience look for the items he had mentioned and spoke up when they all noticed he was not wearing his chain.

"After I landed on Earth and realized I would need help to reach Lucifer, I turned to the only available source, humans and eventually Gabriel. It was many years before I managed to enter Hell for the first time and I was only there for five minutes. I eventually learned to maintain my presence their slightly longer and started gathering samples: ash, lesser demon blood, skin samples from some of the creatures etc."

"Hold on!" interrupted Lucifer. "You took samples from Hell. What did you think you were doing? Filming some sort of twisted Discovery Channel documentary."

Gabriel chuckled at Lucifer's question before adding, "I asked him a similar question the first time he came back with a pouch full of 'samples', he called them."

"QUIET! Both of you. I would like to hear the rest of this tale." Charlotte spoke, reigning in her children in a way she hadn't done in millennia.

With a grateful smirk Raphael continued once more. "It wasn't until eleven years ago when I got the idea to make a change. So, I flew to Italy and under the cover of darkness made my way inside Mount Etna. It was inside the volcano, where I melted down my necklace. I then used the molten metal to forge a needle that would penetrate my skin. I also added the samples I had taken from Hell and refined here on Earth and blended it all with tattoo ink. This was the result." The angel held up his tattooed forearms to emphasize.

"Now with the unexpected side effects, he lights up like a Christmas tree when he uses his powers." Gabe chimed in once again, earning a soft chuckle from Raph and a smirk from Lucifer.

The other members of the family sat silently as they processed the healing angels story. As the seconds ticked by, the expression on Charlotte Richards's face grew more displeased until she spoke up. "How could you destroy the gift your Father and I gave you?"

The Troublesome Trio simultaneously rolled their eyes at the question as Amenadiel, ever the poster boy for obedience, mimicked their Mother's displeasure. "Mom's right Raphael. You shouldn't have destroyed your necklace."

Eyes glowing white in anger, Raphael focused on his older brother. "Same old Amen. Following blind, whichever parent will tolerate you. I guess right now it's Mum, seeing as my powers are telling me Father has stripped you of yours."

In a flash, Amenadiel was out of his seat and tackling Raphael to the floor. Charlotte attempted to intervene only for Lucifer and Gabe to shake their heads no. This was a fight that needed to play out.

On the floor, Raphael was on his back as Amenadiel landed punch after punch to the healing angel's face, as blood started to flow from his nose. Deciding he had given Amenadiel enough of an advantage Raphael threw his own punch, connecting with the elder angel's jaw and sending him sprawling to the other side of the room. Raphael pulled himself from the floor and stalked over to Amenadiel's lax form, that was bleeding profusely from a gash on the temple.

Reaching down he pulled the semiconscious angel up, holding Amenadiel off the floor and shaking him into consciousness. "LOOK AT ME, BROTHER!" Raphael demanded and waited until he had his brother's full attention. "I admit I baited you, but you threw the first punch. I told you the last time we spoke that I would kick your ass for lying to Lucifer and telling him I was dead. More recently, I made a promise to someone very dear to me that I would only lay a hand on you, if you started it. Seems this way I have kept my word. Now, how about I heal you. After, you can join Lucifer, Gabe and myself for lunch. I'll buy."

Once he received a nod from Amenadiel, the Healer gently stood the recently fallen angel on his own unsteady feet. Raphael then placed his hands on either side of the injured angel's head and released his powers, healing them both in the process.

Having stood by whilst the fight played out Charlotte crossed the office quickly and smacked both Raphael and Amenadiel upside the head with enough force to make them both stumble, but not cause major harm. "All of you seem to think you are grown, yet you act like the children you once were. Petty disagreements and all." Taking a step back the Goddess of Creation gave a pointed look to each of her sons, before motioning to the door. "Go have your lunch and try not to kill one another. I've lost one son recently, I'd rather not lose anymore."

Deciding now was not the time to enlighten their Mother about Uriel, the brothers made their way to the door, except for Raphael. He motioned for his siblings to go on as he turned to his Mother. "Mum, I know your angry with me right now, but I was wondering if you had plans this Saturday?"

Surprised by the question Charlotte answered, "No. Why do you ask, Son?"

Smiling sheepishly, "I'm having a barbeque at the house and I wanted you to come. Lucifer and Chloe are going to be there, so is Gabe and hopefully, Amenadiel. I wanted you to come and meet my family."

"Family?" Clearly confused by her son's words. "I will come, but I already know your family son."

Chuckling at the misunderstanding, Raphael explained. "No Mum. My. Family." With that he pulled out his phone and showed her the new image on his lock screen. A picture of dark haired woman holding a baby with eyes the same color as Raphael's. The woman was being hugged from behind by an older, male child who was a carbon copy of a young Raphael. Sensing his Mother finally comprehended the angel spoke again. "My family. My wife and kids. Your grandchildren. I want you to meet them."

"I'll be there. Just give me a time and place, son." The Goddess said, still in awe and starring at the phone in her hands. She handed the device back once Raphael had written the information on a piece of paper located on the desktop. The angel nodded and left leaving the Goddess alone in her stupor.

Many thoughts were swirling around in the Goddess's mind, but at the forefront and playing on repeat was one word: grandchildren.

A/N: Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans! Like always, thank you for reading reviewing and leaving comments.

Until Next Time!


	14. A Brotherly Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or any of the characters.

After leaving their Mother's workplace, the four angelic siblings entered two vehicles. Lucifer and Raphael in one car, while Amenadiel and Gabriel rode in the other. On the drive to the restaurant Lucifer and Raphael called their significant others, who agreed to meet the siblings for lunch. It wasn't much longer when the four brothers found themselves standing outside The Palm Restaurant in Downtown Los Angeles, waiting on Chloe and Maria.

"I thought you needed reservations to eat at this place?" queried Amenadiel who was gazing into the packed restaurant.

Before Raphael or Gabriel could muster an answer, Lucifer replied "The owner owed me a favor." The Devil then broke into a grin as he noticed his Detective arriving and made a beeline in her direction. As soon as he reached the Detective he swooped in and kissed her on the lips and then linked their arms together. The Devil then proceeded to lead his lady over to the group, grinning like a loon. The Detective sporting a small smile as well.

Just as the Devil and the Detective reached their party it was Raphael's turn to act all lovey as he spotted his wife carrying his infant daughter walking towards the group from around the corner. The Healer Angel walked briskly over to his wife and quickly relieved her of the cumbersome diaper bag and their daughter all at once. After securing the bag and child on one arm he leaned in and kissed Maria. He then wrapped his free arm around his wife and brought her over to the ever-growing group.

Amenadiel, Archangel of Time, first born of the angelic siblings, was at a loss as to what he was witnessing play out in front of him. The last time he saw Chloe and Lucifer together was at the hospital and Lucifer had decided he needed to leave to get perspective on the fact Chloe was a miracle, put in his path by their Father. Now it appeared Lucifer had not only reconciled with the miracle issue, but was in a relationship with Chloe. Looking from the Devil to Raphael, the newly fallen angel became even more befuddled. Amenadiel was aware that Raphael had spent more time than any of their siblings here on Earth. Nevertheless, The Angel of Time never expected to see his healer brother married, much less a father.

"Amen, you alright bro?" called Gabriel, who had been observing his eldest brother, while the other two spoke to their significant others.

Upon hearing the concerned voice of Gabriel, Amenadiel came out of his stupor and turned to the Messenger Angel. "I'm fine." After a short pause he continued, "I think we should go get a table."

Gabriel wasn't fooled, he knew his oldest brother was at a loss, but who was he to call him out on it. Gabriel simply nodded and led the way into the restaurant calling over his shoulder. "Let's go lovebirds. I'm starving and I hear this place has great steak."

Thanks to the Devil's penchant for providing favors and collecting on them, the group found themselves seated in a private room. Lucifer naturally took the head of the table and Chloe sat on his right, next to Chloe was Gabriel then Amenadiel. To the Devil's left sat Maria and Raphael, who placed baby Grace in the chair next to him still in her car seat.

Once seated the group gave their drink and lunch orders and were left alone to converse while they waited for their food. The conversation started off light with introductions for Amenadiel's benefit and Chloe asking Maria about Grace and Dante. The two women discussed their respective children while the men listened in. Lucifer asked Chloe if she received any new cases and it turned out she had, which sparked a minor argument because Lucifer was not pleased about not being called in to consult. Just as Chloe finished explaining she didn't call him because she knew he was visiting his Mother, the food arrived.

As soon as the waiter left the room the conversation turned more serious when an irritated Amenadiel spoke up. "Am I just supposed to accept that Lucifer and Chloe are dating and that you, Raphael, are happily married? With two kids, apparently!"

The eldest angel's outburst was met with five pairs of displeased eyes, six if you count the awakened infant. Amenadiel had the decency to look somewhat apologetic as Raphael lifted a crying baby Grace and began rocking the girl in his arms.

"Way to go brother. Now you've gone an angered the spawn." Lucifer stated flippantly. "Why don't you try speaking in a more civil tone and I'm sure we can answer in kind." The Devil then leveled his oldest brother with a look, daring him to challenge him.

Amenadiel took a moment to gather himself and focused his attention on Raphael, choosing to avoid the Lucifer and Chloe topic for a while. "How long have you and Maria been together?"

"Twelve years." The Healer angel replied with a lopsided grin. "We met when we were both working with Doctors Without Borders in Africa. Dated for two years and got married. Two years after the wedding Maria found out she was pregnant with our son Dante."

Taking in the information, Amenadiel asked, "When did she find out about your true nature?"

Unable to pass up the chance to mess with her new brother-in-law, Maria asked in a completely serious tone. "True nature? What is he referring to Raph?"

The completely serious and believable expression on Maria's face had Amenadiel stammering for a way out of the situation. The Angel of Time turned to Raphael with an expression of apology and helplessness only for the Healer to burst out laughing, followed by the rest of the table.

It took several minutes for the group to settle down and Chloe decided to have mercy on the now disgruntled Angel of Time. "I believe Maria told me she found out Raph was an angel on their third date?" The woman in question nodded in the affirmative allowing Chloe to continue. "I on the other hand, found out a little over a week ago."

Stunned was how Amenadiel felt. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Chloe and Maria were in the know about his and his brothers angelic and devilish natures. The fact that the two humans seemed perfectly at ease with the knowledge was causing the shock.

"Are you alright Amen? You're looking a little pale." Gabriel spoke unsure if he would be picking his brother up off the floor in seconds. The angel simply nodded yes and started eating his lunch, signaling the others that he was done with the topic for now.

The group gave a collective shoulder shrug and went back to eating and sharing small talk. Chloe told the group about the mess Lucifer and Trixie made of the kitchen that morning. Maria then shared how Grace vomited all over Raphael right before Lucifer phoned earlier after her feeding. Lucifer's face was appalled and he glanced between Chloe, Maria and Raphael. "I still don't understand the need to procreate! Vile little creature's you humans start out as, what with the vomiting and spitting and general leakiness."

The three parents at the table looked at the Devil in wonder before bursting out in laughter. Maria patted her Devil brother-in-law on the shoulder. "It's alright Lucifer. I have a feeling you'll understand one day." Chloe simply chuckled at that, not commenting, while Lucifer looked even more confused and Raphael laughed at him.

Dessert had just been served, confirming Maria's belief that the Devil did in fact have a sweet tooth that rivaled his brothers, when Amenadiel spoke up again looking at Lucifer. "What made you change your mind about Chloe?"

The Devil took his time chewing a bite of chocolate layer cake he was splitting with Chloe. "I changed my mind when she turned up along with these two winged idiots, Maze and Dr. Linda, thus foiling my carefully laid plans."

Chloe snorted before muttering, "Yes. Carefully laid plans."

Smirking the Devil continued, "Actually, Raphael informed me that Chloe and I were only supposed to meet. How our relationship progressed or didn't was entirely up to us. That was the final determining factor in my decision to seek the Detective's forgiveness and try at this relationship."

The older angel nodded before his face clouded with confusion and he turned to Raphael. "How do you know Chloe wasn't sent here to manipulate Lucifer? What makes you so sure?"

Inhaling deeply the Healer braced himself for whatever would follow his reply. "Father told me. How else would I know such a thing?" He finished his answer with a shoulder shrug trying to make things out to be trivial.

The darker skinned angel's expression went from confusion to anger. "FATHER! You actually spoke with him?"

Raphael didn't respond immediately, instead he held his hands up placatingly. When he was sure his older brother would not interrupt he began his explanation. Raphael told of how their Father first came to him on his wedding day and that he did not return until the day his son was born. The Healer then explained that their Father had been returning to his house for Christmas and all of Dante's birthdays, also the more recent birthday of young Grace. Finally, Raphael talked of their Father's surprise visit over a week ago, when He informed Raphael about Lucifer's situation and that He wanted Raphael to help rectify the situation.

A silence followed Raphael's recount of their Father's visits over the years. The silence was soon broken by a fussing Grace. Deciding the brothers needed a moment to themselves Maria took the baby to go change her and Chloe followed the woman's lead. Thus, leaving the angels and Devil to sort out their family issues.

"So that's it." Amenadiel said dejectedly. "He gave me orders to come down here and return Lucifer to Hell. Then ignores me, but you. You he has been visiting for years." The dark angel slammed his fist down on the table. "IN PERSON!"

"I think you missed a key part in the story brother." Came Gabriel's quiet voice. The questioning look Amenadiel gave his younger brother prompted Raphael to explain further.

"With the exception of my wedding day and the day a week ago, Father only comes to visit his grandchildren." Looking pointedly at his brother, "Sure I'm there in the house, but He is not there to see me. Typically, He tells me 'hello' and 'goodbye' and spends the rest of the time engaging with my children or any other humans present, my wife included."

"Sounds like Father." Lucifer commented from the end of the table. Gabriel nodding in agreement having witnessed the events personally that Raphael had just described.

Amenadiel sat quietly staring down at the table. He could admit he was jealous of the attention Raphael seemed to be receiving from their Father, but when it came down to it Raphael wasn't really being treated any different than the rest of them. Their Father was simply using Raphael for access to His angel/human hybrid grandchildren. The Angel of Time gathered himself and looked to the Healer, "I guess Father hasn't changed either."

"Nope." Replied Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel as one. All emphasizing the 'p' in the words pronunciation. The three then burst into laughter causing Amenadiel to roll his eyes and mumble about how somethings never change.

The ladies returned as the laughter was subsiding, this time with Chloe carrying a smiling baby Grace. As the Detective sat down next to the Devil with the baby in her arms, Lucifer shifted his chair further away. "Really Lucifer. She's like a week old. I don't think she is going to attack you."

The other members of the table began snickering at the Devil's discomfort. "I'm not worried the spawn will attack me, Detective. I'm more concerned that she may drool on the Armani and I can't have that. Young Beatrice has destroyed enough of my clothes already. Why do spawn insist on covering themselves with sticky substances?" The Devil then turned to Raphael. "Does Dante do the same thing?"

The Healer Angel shook his head at Lucifer. The Devil really didn't understand children, in his defense the Devil never really dealt with them. "Yes, Lucifer he does. It's part of the whole human experience." The Devil shuddered at the thought and was glad that even as young angels, he and his brothers and sisters remained mostly clean.

Just as Chloe was about to further annoy Lucifer about his fear of children, her phone began ringing. Without hesitation, she handed Grace over to a shocked and scared Devil as she stood and walked out the room to answer her call. The rest of the table watched in anticipation as Lucifer stared into the green eyes of little Grace Healer. The baby seemed to be studying her Devil of an Uncle intently before deciding she liked him and granted him a small smile. Seemingly on reflex the Devil grinned back.

It was at that moment, Chloe reentered the room and smiled at the cuteness that was Lucifer holding a baby. The moment didn't last long as Grace's face went from all smiles to a frown and she promptly vomited all over the front of Lucifer's shirt and jacket. Lucifer quickly stood with the baby and handed the infant to Maria. "SEE!" he bellowed gesturing to his shirt. "That's what children are good at, ruining expensive clothing."

Maria, Gabriel, Raphael and Amenadiel were laughing so hard they couldn't speak and a chuckling Chloe approached Lucifer from the side. She gently put her hand on Lucifer's shoulder causing him to focus on her. "That was Dan on the phone. He's found a couple of suspects in our case. Do you want to help with the interrogation?"

The Devil needed no time to make his decision. "Let me pop home for a change of wardrobe and I'll meet you at the station." Lucifer turned to Raphael, "I'm assuming you can get yourself home if I were to leave, you prat." A still smirking Raphael waved Lucifer onward, knowing he could ride home with his wife or fly if need be.

Lucifer and Chloe, then took their leave telling The Healers they would see them Saturday at the barbeque. Gabriel was the next to leave after checking his watch, he too informed the married couple he would be back on Saturday. The Messenger Angel's departure left Amenadiel with the Healers.

"Your invited too. Just so you know." Raphael told Amenadiel. "To the barbeque this Saturday." The angel clarified further.

Amenadiel observed Raphael and Maria for an instant, taking in the obvious love and affection the two seemed to share. "Sure. I would like to go." Raphael exchanged cell numbers with Amenadiel and texted him the information he would need for Saturday. Shortly after Amenadiel left leaving the Healer Family sans one, alone.

"They have no idea what you're planning, do they Feathers?" Maria asked her husband, who was doing his best to look innocent.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Raphael asked playing coy. The only response he received was a raised eyebrow. "Geez!" sighed the angel, "Of course, they have no idea. If my brothers knew that I invited not only Mother, but Father as well. Then things would get out of hand long before I wanted it to."

Maria shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if her husband was insane, but his crazy plans usually worked. All she knew for sure was that this Saturday, her home was going to be full, especially with the expanding guest list. A list that now consisted of the matriarch and patriarch of the celestial family, a handful of angels, the Devil, his Detective, the Devil's Demon and a therapist.

"Oh, what fun." Maria said, smiling conspiratorially at her husband, whose family would either be further broken or fixed by the end of the weekend.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's definitely a longer one. As always favorites and reviews are appreciated.

Until Next Time!


	15. The Barbeque

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the characters, nor do I make any money off of this.

Saturday morning came quicker than Raphael anticipated. He was awoken at 4 a.m. by Grace for her early morning feeding and he had been up ever since. Seeing as sleep was out of the question he began preparations for the day to come. The Healer Angel did the prep work for some of the meat he would be grilling, added salt to the pool and meditated on the fact he would soon be hosting his hostile parents, not to mention siblings, in a matter of hours.

At a more reasonable hour of 8 a.m., Maria Healer carried her infant daughter down to the kitchen where she found her husband and son in deep conversation over the proper time to flip a pancake and the best technique to use. She then watched as her husband expertly, flipped a perfectly round pancake into the air and caught it in the pan. Smiling along with her son Maria asked, "Showing off again?"

The sound of his wife's voice had the angel looking up and grinning. "Of course, darling. You know I don't pass up opportunities to show off." The angel winked conspiratorially at his son, before placing a plate loaded with pancakes in front of him. The angel then placed a second plate for his wife and relieved Maria of their daughter, so she could enjoy her breakfast.

After Maria and Dante finished eating, Dante scampered off to change into his swim shorts and gather all the items he wanted to show Trixie. "You really need to relax, Feathers." Maria told Raphael as he busied himself with kitchen cleaning. "I'd say you're going to give yourself a heart attack, but with the immortality thing I think you'll be fine."

The light joke earned Maria a small smile, before Raphael told her what was on his mind. "I know dear, but many things can happen today. I'm not even sure Dad knows the outcome."

Sensing that her husband needed some reassurance, Maria pulled him into a hug, removing the dirty dishes from his hands as her arms encircled Raphael's broad shoulders. She held him close and whispered words of confidence in his ear. Just as the two were releasing from the embrace a flutter of wings preceded the appearance of Gabriel.

"Oh, am I interrupting the start of baby number three?" asked the Messenger Angel. Gabriel was standing opposite the couple barefoot and bare chested, wearing his black and blue striped swim trunks. His hair was hanging loose about his shoulders and he was smirking, while waggling his eyebrows to put further emphasis on his innuendo.

Not one to allow his brothers to get the best of him, Raphael quickly fired back. "As a matter of fact, you are interrupting. Since you're here now, would it be too much trouble for you to keep an eye on the kids, while we go make them another sibling?" Raph then grabbed his wife's hand and began pulling her in the direction of the stairs.

Gabriel chuckled as his sister-in-law and brother began climbing the stairs. He stopped when they continued their ascent and disappeared upstairs leaving the Messenger Angel alone in the kitchen. Figuring the two really were engaged in a little baby making Gabriel snagged a bag of Doritos off the counter and set off toward the game room, where he was sure to find his nephew.

Shortly after their disappearance, Raphael walked into the game room bare chested and sporting his lime green swim shorts. In his arms was baby Grace, who seemed to be mesmerized by her father's face as he made silly faces at his daughter. Maria followed her husband into the room wearing her black bikini under her white cover up. "Well boys, how about we take the fun outside?"

Dante and Gabriel, who were engaged in an intense game of Mario Kart, turned towards the newcomers. "Finally!" They called simultaneously as they quickly shut the game console off and began jogging to the door that led to the back patio. Within minutes Gabe and Dante were in the pool with Maria supervising from her favorite lounge chair beneath the umbrella. Raphael was seated in the chair beside his wife still holding their daughter. Husband and wife were in the middle of laughing at Dante's attempts to splash Gabe when they heard the doorbell signaling the arrival of more guests. He motioned to his wife that he would get the door and walked back through the house with his baby girl still in his arms.

In the front of the house Maze, Linda, Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie were standing on the door step. Maze and Linda were admiring the house, this being their first time visiting. The house was large, not Beverly Hills mansion huge, but big. It was an all-white two floor house with a circular driveway and a rust colored roof. "Raph has a nice place." Commented the demon just as Raphael himself opened the door.

"Thanks Maze. We like it." The angel replied, before stepping back and gesturing the group inside. As he led them towards the back of the house he pointed out the essentials to Maze and Linda. "Bathroom is here. Game room is through that door. Living room. Kitchen and here is the party." At the last part, he threw open the back door and allowed his guests to exit before him under the covered patio.

"In case you were considering it, brother." Lucifer said as he stood beside Raphael. "You would make an appalling tour guide."

The Healing Angel chuckled, "I'll make a note of that for the future." He then turned to the group as a whole. "Feel free to get changed and hop in the pool or lounge around it. I'm about to start grilling. The adult drinks are behind the bar in the game room, help yourself." Turning to Trixie and pointing in the direction of the picnic table the angel said, "Kid drinks are in the red ice chest over there and I believe you know where the pool is located." Trixie smiled before pulling her cover up over her head and cannon balling into the pool, successfully splashing Gabe and Dante.

An hour or so passed and the barbeque was in full swing. All attendees were sporting swimwear some less modest then others; Maze. Music was being played through the outdoor speakers and all was mostly calm.

Amenadiel and Charlotte (Mom/Mum) had arrived together and Charlotte found herself being introduced to her daughter-in-law and reintroduced to Chloe. The three women were pleasant to each other, but a blind person could see the obvious distrust Chloe and Maria both had for the Goddess.

After, witnessing the talk with Chloe and Maria, Raphael called his Mother over to the grill where he and Lucifer were standing with Dante. "Mum, I wanted you to meet Dante." The angel put his hand on his son's shoulder in comfort. "Dante this is your Grandmother."

The young boy looked up at the woman his father claimed was his Grandma. Dante continued to study her with his emerald eyes before smiling. "You glow like Grandpa!"

The boy's comment startled and confused the Goddess. While Lucifer and Raphael shared the same look of concern at the mention of their Father. "What do you mean, child?" the Goddess questioned.

"Grandpa glows like you." The boy repeated as though it should explain everything. Realizing his Grandma still didn't understand, Dante explained further, sounding more like his father as he went. "I can see your true form. Daddy said it's because he is an angel and I'm made of half of him." The boy smiled proudly at that before speaking again. "I can see your other form's glow. Just like I can see Daddy and Uncle Gabe's wings even when they are not there." Dante turned to the Devil. "I can see your other form too, Uncle Luci."

His nephew's revelation stunned the Devil and he was about to question the child further when the Goddess asked another question. "How do you know your Grandfather glows?"

Raphael and Lucifer cringed internally as the child quickly replied, "When Grandpa visits for my birthday and Christmas, I can see the glow. No one else seems to notice it though. I guess I'll have to wait until my sister is old enough to talk, so I can ask her if she sees it." Figuring he had waited long enough after eating Dante turned to his father, "Can me and Trixie get back in the pool?"

The Healer Angel looked towards the pool noticing that Maze and Amenadiel were still in it and knowing they wouldn't allow the children to come to harm he smiled at his son, "As long as Chloe says she can. You and Trixie can get back in the pool." The boy then scurried over to where Chloe, Trixie and Maria were seated, eager to return to the pool.

Once the boy was out of earshot the Goddess looked pointedly at her second eldest son. "Your Father has been here?" Raphael took a deep breath and exhaled. He then told his Mother of his Father's visits over the years. More importantly he told of his Father's recent visit that set him on Lucifer's path and led to their current moment.

The Goddess stood starring at her two sons unable to fathom that her ex-husband had been to Earth so recently and didn't have the nerve to see her. She understood they parted on terrible terms, but she knew her ex was aware of her attempts to contact him. The Goddess was hurt and angry all at once. "Do you know if your Father intends to come back anytime soon?"

Same as Lucifer, Raphael didn't lie, "I don't know Mother. You know Father does what he pleases." It wasn't a lie, yes God was invited to attend the party, but he had yet to show, nor did the Lord of all Creation RSVP. Just as Raphael was about to tell his Mother that he had asked his Father to attend the day's gathering the doorbell rang. Lucifer wanting to escape from the anger and despair oozing from his Mother volunteered to answer the door and was in the house before Raphael could protest.

The Devil made his way through the house and to the front door, grabbing the knob he turned it and pulled the door open to reveal two men. Shock was the first emotion to cross the Devil's face, but it was quickly replaced with thousands of years of pent up anger and frustration.

Lucifer's eyes glowed orange and the tan skin of his chest morphed into the red muscle tissue of his burned Devil form. The Devil moved quickly with his supernatural speed pulling his right arm back and launching it forward, causing his fist to slam into the face of the first man. The result of the punch was the man lying flat on his back gazing up at the midafternoon sun.

"Welcome to the party, Dad."

A/N: So sorry my fellow Lucifer fans, real life has been hell on my writing time. Nevertheless, I managed to produce this chapter for you and I hope you enjoy. As always thanks for reading, reviewing and the favorites!

Until Next Time, folks!


	16. Late Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer!

The sun's rays were bright and shining down on the supine figure outside the Healer residence. The man on the ground was being tended to by a shorter man, who was shaking his head and throwing disapproving looks at the Devil. As for the Devil, he simply continued to glare down at the still form of his Father, seething with years of pain, hatred and a million other emotions.

"I can't believe you did that Lucifer." The shorter man said as he tended to a dazed God. "I mean this is Father. Not one of our siblings."

The Devil rolled his eyes at the angel speaking to him. "I'd punch you too Uriel. If I weren't so relieved that I hadn't killed you." Lucifer paused for a moment, pondering. "On second thought." The Devil said as he drew his fist back and proceeded to punch Uriel in the face as well.

"LUCIFER!" Chloe shouted as she quickly came up behind the Devil and wrapped her hand around his arm, hoping to prevent him from throwing anymore punches. "What are you doing? Who are these guys?"

The Devil, still sporting his Devil visage, turned towards the Detective. It only took a second for Chloe to piece together the identity of at least one of the new arrivals. Adjusting her grip on Lucifer's arm and patting it in a show of support, she turned to study the two beings as they were picking themselves up from the ground. The taller of the two Chloe knew immediately was God. If it weren't for Lucifer's face of disdain and hurt, she would have guessed Him anyway. The second being seemed to shy away from both the tall man and Lucifer, clearly not the behavior one would expect from God.

On the spot, Chloe decided they should take this inside before the Healer's neighbors got curious. Relying on her training and experience as a Detective, Chloe posed her command as a question. "Why don't we go talk in Raph's study?" Glancing between Lucifer and God, "I think at least two of you need to have a long, overdue conversation."

No one spoke as Chloe led them into the study and closed the door behind her once everyone was inside. Uriel claimed one of the chairs in front of the desk, God chose to lean against a bookshelf and Chloe stood against the wall by the door. All were following the pacing Lucifer whose eyes remained aglow with Hellfire and whose skin reflected the burns he endured from his fall.

The Devil paced back and forth inside the study, shooting furtive glances at his Father and brother, the other three in the room simply waited for the Devil's next move. It was a solid five minutes before Lucifer abruptly stopped moving and turned on his Father, eyes blazing brighter as he spoke. "CENTURIES! Centuries with nothing." Lucifer threw his hands up, "I was left alone with no one, until I found Maze. How could you do that to your son?" The Devil's arms dropped to his side in a gesture of defeat, "How could you abandon me like I meant nothing?"

A sad silence followed the Devil's questions. Uriel looked uncomfortable with the topic and chose to gaze out the window. The Detective on the other hand could not stand idle while her Devil suffered in emotional agony. Chloe approached Lucifer's side slowly, but with confidence and once she reached it she wrapped her arm around the Devil's and interlocked their fingers. She then turned to the Lord of Creation and fixed him with her best interrogation face. The Devil and the Detective, a united front.

The Lord of All appeared to be contemplating his answer because he was not looking at the two before him. Instead he was focused on the floor with the fingers of his right hand lightly stroking his chin. After a brief moment, he looked up to face His Light Bringer, "I was angry."

If anything, his Father's words made Lucifer look more dejected then angry like most would have assumed. It didn't matter that the Devil wasn't angry because his Detective was livid for him. "You were angry?" came Chloe's quiet voice that began to steadily rise as she gripped Lucifer's arm tighter and railed at his Father. "You're a parent. As a matter of fact, you're supposed to be 'THE' parent." Chloe fixed God with a pointed glare. "It doesn't matter that your son made you angry. You as the adult should have thought of a better punishment, then throwing your child out of his home. The results of which left him permanently scarred both emotionally and physically. On top of all that you didn't allow him to see his family for years. Only to turn around and make him the keeper of his Mother when the two of you could no longer keep your relationship together."

The study was quiet for a moment while Chloe locked eyes with the surprised blue ones of God as He listened to her words. Lucifer had raised his head and was listening intently to Chloe, thankful for her support, but remained silent to enjoy the Detective's tirade against his Father. Deciding God had enough time to contemplate what she had said Chloe spoke up once more. "I may not know all the circumstances that led to Lucifer's dismissal from Heaven, but I do know he didn't deserve to be punished so harshly."

Keeping her hand wrapped around Lucifer's, Chloe stepped up to God, gaining the attention of all the occupants in the room. She thrusted her pointer finger hard into God's chest as she finished her rant. "I know this because I am a parent and couldn't fathom one thing my daughter could do that would result in me treating her the way you and your wife treated Lucifer. If you were human and treated your children the way you have been I would have gladly arrested you and tossed you in a cell. Your wife, too."

In the quiet that followed Chloe's speech the Devil and Detective moved away from God to stand near the door. Uriel rose from his seat to lean against the desk unsure as to what he was supposed to do and God stood before the three awestruck at the fierceness and loyalty Chloe displayed in the protection of Lucifer. The Lord of All observed the couple as they comforted each other without words using simple gestures, a feat He could never achieve fully when He was with His wife.

"What I was trying to say, son." God's voice sounded unsure, but He pushed on. "I was angry, but you and I never saw eye-to-eye, I reacted poorly." Shrugging his shoulders, the Lord of All looked imploringly into Lucifer's eyes, "I can't take it back. Chloe is right as a parent I should have thought of something else or at least have completely thought the punishment through."

Clenching His fists at His side God finally found the words He was looking for. "I'm sorry. I know that in no way fixes what I did, but I apologize. When you rebelled I lost my temper, none of your siblings ever had the audacity to stand up to me and I handled it all wrong. As for forcing you to be your Mother's keeper, I didn't know what else to do with her. She had become unstable and was lashing out at the humans. Hell seemed like the logical place at the time."

Lucifer who had been silent throughout Chloe and his Father's dialogues found his voice and his sarcasm. "If you're looking for my forgiveness I can't guarantee I'll ever be able to give it to you. However, you can consider your apology noted."

"Typical." Came Uriel's obnoxious voice. "Father endures parenting advice from a mortal and apologizes to you and the only response you can think to give Him is laced with sarcasm."

At Uriel's referral to Chloe as a 'mortal' Lucifer pulled his shoulders back and took a step towards the angel. Chloe quickly pulled him back to her with the hand she still had linked with his as God turned to His other son. "You've no right to address Chloe that way. She is your brother's partner, in every sense of the word, and you should show her respect. Also, I believe I brought you along for another reason."

Uriel looked appropriately chastised and turned to Chloe and Lucifer. "I apologize for the 'mortal' comment, but I am sorry to both of you for threatening your life Chloe and forcing you Lucifer into an impossible position."

Although he was being forced, Uriel's apology did come off as sincere. Chloe accepted it with a gentle smile and quiet 'thank you'. Lucifer rolled his eyes and said 'whatever' before turning to his Father once again.

"Why did you create Chloe?" Lucifer asked suddenly drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I in no way influenced your relationship son. That was entirely up to the two of you." God responded quickly, not wanting to damage the tentative truce He had reached with His youngest son.

The Devil smirked, "I know that Dad." Lucifer's eyebrows rose in question, "I want to know what made you create someone who was immune to my charms in the first place?"

The Lord took a deep breath and organized his thoughts. "Some time ago I decided I wanted to attempt to reconcile things with you, but I knew it would not be easy so I thought I would create a sort of gift for you." Sensing the distrust coming from Lucifer and Chloe He explained more. "There was no manipulation other than the two of you meeting. I knew about when you would leave Hell, so I sent Amenadiel to bless Penelope. Chloe was the result, I had you two introduced and let the story play out. I did not foresee Amenadiel's actions or your Mother's escape."

"As for the main reason for her creation. I wanted you to meet someone you would have to work for their affections and in the process, learn a little about yourself. I wanted there to be someone you could trust and I must say, Chloe, you've turned out better than I expected. I'm glad your loyal to a fault and will defend my son to the end and that you would sacrifice the justice you so desperately fought for your own father to preserve my son's honor."

At the mention of her father Chloe gripped Lucifer's hand tighter and she looked away to gather herself. Lucifer squeezed her hand in return and focused on his Father once again. "I appreciate the honest and forthcoming answers, Dad. It's a nice change of pace." Lucifer's flippant response had Chloe smiling lightly and shaking her head, while Uriel rolled his eyes and God shrugged His shoulders.

God looked around the study before focusing in on the three people in front of him. "I think it's time we went out and mingled with the rest of the party guests."

At the Lord's suggestion Uriel's face showed he had resigned himself to the fact he would have to endure seeing his other brothers and his Mother. Chloe and Lucifer looked apprehensive thinking of how Lucifer's Mother and Amenadiel would react to their latest guests. Nevertheless, the four made there way out the study door and towards the back of the house where music and laughing could be heard.

As the group stepped onto the covered patio and made their way to the picnic tables silence began falling. The four came to a stop next to the table where Maria, Charlotte and Linda were seated. The Goddess stared steadily at her ex-husband who simply stared back with a small, but sincere smile on His face. The moment was broken by two separate voices. The first was a small child who had climbed out of the pool and slammed his wet body into the legs of God yelling, "GRANDPA!" The other was the Devil's favorite demon, "So this is the great Almighty. He doesn't look like much to me." Angry voices soon followed.

A/N: My sincerest apologies readers for the extreme delay in the updating of this story. I had no intention of having so much time pass between postings, but the real world is unpredictable. As always, I appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews. Special thanks to roban05 for the support. Oh, for those reading I know in this chapter I implied God is all knowing and He is in the story, but I also figure just because you can know what's going to happen in the future doesn't mean you always want to know.

Until next time!


	17. Dr Linda's Family Therapy

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.

The Healer family backyard went from a somewhat tense, yet still fun barbecue, to an intense, almost hostile family reunion in mere seconds. God and the Goddess were in the beginnings of an epic screaming match, while Amenadiel was ranting at Raphael and Lucifer for not telling him their Father was coming, or that Uriel was in fact alive! While all this was going on Chloe managed to convince Maze, with some bribery, to take Trixie and Dante inside and keep them there. Chloe was currently helping to get the children settled. Maria went inside to put baby Grace down for a nap and mentally prepare herself for the storm she was going to be caught in, also known as her in-laws. This left Gabriel, Dr. Linda and Uriel sitting in lounge chairs sharing a bowl of chips as they watched celestial beings argue like they were on a daytime talk show.

As the shouting began to increase between God and his ex-wife, Raphael succeeded in extracting himself from the disagreement he had been having with Lucifer and Amenadiel. The Archangel of Healing rolled his eyes when he noticed Gabe and Uriel sitting with Dr. Linda watching the proceedings like they were at a sporting event. He also took note as Chloe and Maria, with a baby monitor in hand, came out of the screen door and headed towards Dr. Linda, most likely deciding it was best the humans stick together. Raphael turned and focused on his arguing parents and siblings, figuring it was time to reign them in and try to have a civilized conversation.

"HEY!" Raphael shouted attempting to gain the attention of his yelling family members. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" The Angel of Healing tried again. When his second attempt failed Raphael lost his normally calm persona. His eyes glowed white along with the tattoos that covered his arms, legs and torso. The Archangel threw his arms out to his sides in an exasperated manner, yelling with a deep tone powered by his angelic gifts, "ENOUGH!" The resulting silence was filled with trepidation. Raphael was never one to lose his temper.

With his angelic glow still shining, Raphael looked from his parents to his siblings. "If you are done. I would like to attempt to have a polite conversation, as a family." Being sure to make eye contact with each of his family members, "No yelling. No use of violence. No one casting anyone to other realms. Just talk."

The celestial family wordlessly agreed to Raphael's terms, deciding it was best not to anger their host further. Everyone took seats all noting that the Goddess chose to sit as far from her ex-husband as possible, while Lucifer and Raphael chose to sit beside their significant others and Dr. Linda sat between Maria and Chloe.

The assembly stared in silence at each other for a few minutes before Uriel spoke. "Why is she here?" he asked pointing to Dr. Linda. "I understand the other two humans, but what is her purpose?"

Just as Lucifer opened his mouth to respond with a witty and rude explanation. Raphael answered for the Devil, "She's here because we need a mediator and because I asked her. She is a very intelligent woman and I respect her insight."

"She's also a highly qualified psychiatrist." Lucifer chimed in.

"Not to mention this family needs all the help it can get." Gabriel added from his spot beside Lucifer.

Dr. Linda couldn't help, but smile and blush at the compliments from the two angels and their devilish brother. She would never understand how her life came to be so intertwined with those of celestial beings, but she would not change it for the world.

Uriel didn't seem to like the reasoning behind the psychiatrist's presence, but wisely kept his mouth closed. The rest of the family also remained silent not wanting to upset Raphael and unanimously decided to let the healing angel take the lead.

The silence over the group had stretched well passed awkward when Raphael spoke up. "Now I know most of us have been estranged." The Healer Angel quickly used the ends of either wing to cover Lucifer and Gabriel's mouths before continuing and looking pointedly at his two younger brothers. "We have been estranged for one reason or another and I think we all need to move past that or we'll never be able to work anything out." The angel then turned to Dr. Linda, "Do you have any suggestions on how we can do this or am I wrong in my methods for attempting to clear the air?" As Raphael spoke to Linda he slowly removed his wings from his brothers' faces, especially Lucifer who had licked his feathers as a human child would lick a hand placed over their mouth. Raphael made a mental note to clean his wings later.

As a psychiatrist, Dr. Linda Martin bore witness to many dysfunctional families, but THE Celestial family took the cake. With all eyes on her she took in a deep breath and prepared herself mentally. She chose to ignore the fact that she was about to attempt to therapeutically treat the Creators of the universe and humanity. "I suppose in this case it would be best to start with the parents." Glancing between God and the Goddess, "Do either of you want to share why you think your marriage started to fall apart?"

The humans and celestial children looked between the two Creators. The Goddess was first to respond, "He decided our family wasn't enough, so He created you pesky humans. Apparently, interacting with His family was boring Him."

"That's not true, exactly." God spoke up softly. Dr. Linda motioned with her hand for Him to explain further. "I did grow bored, but it was never my intention to turn my back on our family. I tried to get all of you to assist in the project, but the only one who showed real interest was Raphael and then Lucifer. Although, my youngest's interest ended up going far beyond what I planned."

The Devil smiled wickedly, "Well Dad you shouldn't have made Eve so lovely and Adam so, boring." Chloe shook her head from her spot beside the Devil. Leave it to Lucifer to try and push buttons.

God rolled His eyes at the Devil before looking at Dr. Linda. "I intended to make humanity a family project. Something we could do together, but all my wife did was complain about the humans. My children assisted, but only if I specifically ordered them to do so." God looked to His ex-wife, then each of His children in turn, stopping at Lucifer. "Eventually, everything came to a tipping point. Lucifer began inquiring about his lack of free will. This caused unrest amongst his siblings and Mother. When he showed Eve the full extent of her free will and then led his rebellion, I lost my temper. I had him thrown out of Heaven, and managed to lose three sons that day. Although the third wouldn't actually leave for some time."

The group took in what God had revealed. The celestial children doing their best to hide their surprise at the amount their Father had shared with them. After all, God was known for being the type to play his cards extremely close to the vest. Dr. Linda continued to observe all this as she surveyed her group and honed in on the Goddess. "May we hear your side of the story?"

For a moment it looked as though the Goddess was going to argue with the good doctor, but the expectant look that was present on all five of her son's faces had her changing her mind. She took a deep breath and began her tale. "In the beginning it was just my Husband and myself. We had created what you call the universe and all was well. One day, although days didn't really exist then, I brought up the idea of creating other beings that we could raise. Beings that would share some of our gifts and we could teach and share our long existence with; children. It didn't take much to convince Him." The Goddess looked to her ex-husband both sharing a look of longing for a simpler time in their marriage.

"We each had different ideas on what traits our first child should receive and we decided to create two at the same time. We would each start the makings of the child and add a little here and there and then we would switch before we gave them life."

"My Husband chose a dark clay to begin with and I chose a lighter one. I added onyx colored wings with just the lightest touch of silver on the ends. I also gave the child the ability to repair all organic life, along with some of my light. Shortly after my Husband and I switched. The child he had started was gifted with my Husband's strength which I thought was enough, therefore I only added wings to this child and a small amount of my light. In addition, I wanted variety so I made this child's wings a metallic silver color. When we were done and my Husband had added his strength to our other child we both laid our hands on the chest of the dark-skinned child and gave him life; then we repeated the process on the light skinned child. We decided they should have names. The first my Husband called Amenadiel and the second I named Raphael."

The two Creators took a second to admire their work both taking turns to lock eyes with Amenadiel and Raphael then the Goddess continued. "We followed a similar process for our other eight children: Michael, Jophiel, Ariel, Raguel, Uriel, Azrael, Gabriel and Lucifer. On the other children we worked together. All received their Father's strength and my light, but then each were given a unique trait. Some of the traits I didn't completely understand until later when I realized my Husband gave our children particular gifts to make it easier for them to interact with you humans."

The Goddess said the word 'humans' with a sneer, not hiding her disgust for her ex's pet project. "I thought we were creating a family when all he was doing was creating what he hoped would be His minions in the formation of mankind."

Stunned faces watched as the Goddess shed tears for the family she felt she was swindled out of by a manipulative Husband. "All I wanted was to raise my children and live our lives, but He was just never satisfied and it is always about Him." With that the Goddess stood from her seat and walked into the house without another word.

A contemplative silence followed the Goddess's exit that was soon broken by the Devil. "Is it true Dad?" Lucifer asked fixing his Father with a red eyed glare. "Did you agree to create children with Mum so you could make us into your puppets for the creation of humanity. I have to say that experience seems to support those facts."

God looked unconcerned that He was gazing into the Devil's penetrating gaze. He was responsible for those eyes anyway, having given the order that turned siblings against each other and exiled His son for millennia in Hell. A place that permanently scarred him. "When your Mother suggested we create children I was excited at the prospect of being able to create a being that I could guide and teach, but as I formed Amenadiel the idea of humans came to me. I gave Amenadiel the ability to mask his presence from humans right then, knowing I would create them once I had finished creating my children, the ones I wanted to help me with humanity."

"If you wanted our help with humanity why didn't you ask or try to involve us in other ways?" Gabriel asked. "All you ever did was order us to do things for the humans or tell us to stay away from them."

"I had already driven your Mother away. I only used you children when it was necessary. Then Lucifer asked Eve what she desired most and I lost my temper with my family which was already fractured and I shattered it." God sighed wearily, "I refuse to change the past despite my ability to do so, because at this moment I feel as though all my children have turned out alright despite my failings as a Father. If anything, at least three of you here seem happy with your current existence." God looked around at all those present, "Am I wrong?"

Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel shared a look, knowing it was them God was referring to. Lucifer and Raphael then smiled at their significant others before turning back to their Father.

"As much as it pains me to admit it Dad. I am quite happy at this moment." Lucifer said with a hint of dramatic undertone.

Gabriel chuckled at Chloe rolling her eyes before saying, "You know I'm easy to please Dad. I like living here on Earth."

Raphael snorted when his Father looked to him, "I'm married with two kids and I just sat down and had a somewhat civilized family get together. That makes me quite content."

God then focused on His other two sons. Uriel glanced around at the assembled group and gave His Father a small smirk. "I'm not sorry that you made me come along today. It's been very enlightening and I grudgingly admit that it was nice to see the siblings who were at least civil to me, most of the time."

Lastly God looked to Amenadiel. "I want you to know son that I plan to give you your wings and powers back. I just thought that if I gave you a taste of humanity that you may appreciate it more."

The dark-skinned angel looked angry for a moment, but nodded his head in understanding. "I didn't think you had permanently taken away my wings and powers, but I'm glad to hear you do intend to give them back."

A comfortable silence fell over the group as they watched the sun begin to set lower in the sky. The silence was broken by the soft cries of baby Grace over the monitor. "Kids." Raphael said jokingly as he stood to go check on his daughter, only to stop after a few steps when his Mother's voice came over the monitor shushing her granddaughter at first, then humming a soft tune to the crying infant. The group listened for a minute more and Raphael went inside to fix a bottle and see if his Mother would like to feed her granddaughter.

The peace was broken once more by the irritated voice of Hell's most skilled torturer. "You done hugging it out or whatever you're doing. The spawns are asking for pizza and I just got a call about a bounty." As an afterthought Maze added, "I offered them leftovers from lunch, but they're whining about wanting pizza."

Chloe sighed and looked to Lucifer, "I'll go check on the 'spawns' if you order some pizza." In an act of complete domesticity, the Devil himself, nodded in acquiescence and pulled his phone from his pocket hitting speed dial 8. The rest of the group, God included, looked on in stunned silence while the Devil shot them all a confused look before walking away to order dinner without the eyes starring at him in wonder.

A/N: So sorry about the delay in updating. The real world and some technical difficulties were quite the hindrance. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always thanks for reading, reviewing and the favorites. Special thanks to you roban!


	18. Somebody's Watching Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.

Over a week had passed since the backyard therapy session took place at Raphael's house and life for those who had attended had fallen back into a more normal groove. Raphael and Maria were at home enjoying time with their children. Gabriel was in New York managing his restaurant. Uriel went back to the Silver City with God. Amenadiel remained on Earth still without his powers but, comforted by the fact that he knew they would be returned at some point. The Goddess too remained earthbound, still within the body of Charlotte Richards.

As for Chloe and Lucifer they found themselves standing over the body of a John Doe while Ella explained that the cause of death was probably due to the fact the guy's throat was cut open. "So, this poor guy bled out in a matter of minutes. Add in all this blood surrounding him, I'm pretty confident this is where the murder happened." As she spoke the crime scene tech gestured to the mentioned blood that was all around the victim.

Chloe thanked Ella for the information and began walking towards Dan who had just returned from his neighborhood canvas. Dan glanced between Chloe and Lucifer, noting that the two were much more relaxed with each other and had obviously grown closer since the Devil's return from Las Vegas. As for the whole, Lucifer being the actual Devil, Dan found he was okay with it. After all, if the guy was willing to return to Hell to save Chloe, then in Dan's book he wasn't as bad as everyone tried to make him out to be.

"Did you find anything out Dan?" Chloe asked when she was within hearing distance of the other detective.

"I asked everyone who was home up and down this street and the next one over. No one knows who this guy is and no one heard anything." Dan looked around at the desolate neighborhood again. "It's not like any of these people would be willing to share anyway. We all know cops are not trusted here." Focusing back on Chloe and Lucifer he added, "For what its worth. I didn't get the vibe that anyone was lying when they said they didn't know the victim or that they didn't hear anything."

Once the duo finished conversing Lucifer and Chloe climbed into Chloe's cruiser and headed back to the station. The two rode in silence for the duration of the trip and did not speak until they had taken up their usual spots around the Detective's desk. "Alright, out with it. You are never this quiet. You didn't even make mocking comments to Dan." Chloe said all this smirking at her Devil partner.

The Devil sighed having been caught by his favorite Detective. "At the scene earlier and on the ride over it felt like someone was watching us. Perhaps I'll ask Maze to keep an eye out."

Chloe's playful smirk had dropped from her face at the Devil's concern. "Do you think it's someone we've met on a case?"

Taking a deep breath, "Honestly Chloe, I think it may be a celestial being and not a human." Lucifer smiled at her, "I wouldn't worry too much I don't think it was a threat. I get the feel whomever it was only wanted to observe. Pervs." The last word was said in a disparaging tone.

"If you're sure it's nothing to be concerned about Maze should be back tonight from her latest bounty. You can ask her then." Chloe added. The Detective then looked at the time noting that her shift was about to end and seeing as she was without any further leads at the moment thought they could call it a night. "Are you coming to my place tonight? I'd offer to come stay at Lux, but I have Trixie."

The Devil couldn't help but chuckle as he and the Detective exited the police station and headed to their respective vehicles. "I believe it wasn't that long ago that you were kicking me out of your apartment saying we needed space. Now you keep inviting me over or showing up at mine." Lucifer finished his comment with a Devilish smirk.

Not one to be easily toyed with the Detective responded. "That was before when you were using my apartment as a hideout because you didn't want to deal with your family issues." With that Chloe leaned up and kissed the Devil on the lips and climbed into her car calling out before closing the door, "I'll see you later and Trixie will probably want a story before she goes to bed." The Devil smiled as he watched the Detective drive away. He would go to her place tonight seeing as they hadn't spent a night apart since his return.

It was passed midnight by the time Lucifer actually made it to Chloe's apartment. He had called around Trixie's bedtime and told her a story over the phone. All the while wondering when he had decided it was acceptable for the Devil to tell bedtime stories to small humans. The Devil silently let himself into the apartment and made his way to the kitchen where he could see a light was still on. As he entered he found Maze and Chloe sitting at the counter. Chloe with a glass of cheap wine and Maze with an expensive vintage scotch, the two were talking quietly.

"It seems I'm late to the party." Lucifer stated to announce his presence. He then grabbed himself a tumbler and filled it from Maze's bottle before she could protest. He flashed his red eyes at her when she shot him an irritated glare.

"Lucifer that wasn't very nice. Especially, when you plan to ask Maze for her help." Chloe reminded the Devil, rolling her eyes at the childish behavior from two beings who were older than Earth.

Deciding Chloe had a point Lucifer apologized with a 'Sorry Mazie' and proceeded to fill the demon in on what he had felt at the crime scene earlier that day. The demon agreed to tail them over the next few days and to keep an eye out around the apartment for any divine activity. With that out of the way Maze left the apartment to do a check and then she was off to do whatever demons did for fun, while Lucifer and Chloe retired to the Detective's room for some alone time.

The next day, after dropping Trixie off at school, Chloe, Lucifer and Dan were at Chloe's desk going over the John Doe's case. The three were in deep discussion over the neck wound of the victim and didn't notice the visitor who had approached. "Looks like whoever killed your guy is familiar with a scalpel and has probably killed before or was very passionate."

The three around the desk all jumped in surprise. Dan grabbing his chest and muttering "Jesus!" under his breath had the newcomer responding with quick wit. "Nope. Raphael. Jesus would be my half-brother."

Lucifer and Chloe both rolled their eyes at Raphael's response. Lucifer then asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be home tending to your new leaky spawn."

The archangel chuckled, knowing Lucifer would never let the fact that his niece vomited on him go. "Well, Dante is in school at the moment and Maria and Grace were napping. I Figured now was as good a time as any to have a few words with my brother." Lucifer eyed his brother and perceived that there was something else going on, he then stood to lead his brother to the currently empty interrogation room.

As the two were about to walk away Dan asked, "How do you know the killer used a scalpel? I mean the guys throat is cut, but all our coroner could say about the weapon used was that it was sharp, not serrated and a small blade. What makes you so sure? Or is it some sort of angel thing?" The last part was said in a hushed tone.

"Speaking as a medical professional I know a thing or two about the use of scalpels and I would say that is what killed this guy. The killer was left handed you can tell because where the wound begins is deeper at the start and gets shallow going right to left on the victim. Also, he was attacked from behind." Raphael then proceeded to demonstrate by grabbing Lucifer and wrapping his left arm around his neck and holding a pen he had taken from the desk to his unhappy brother's throat. "The killer came up from behind with the scalpel and slashed your victim's throat like so." Raphael mimicked slicing Lucifer's throat. "I figure he/she has killed before because there is no hesitation in the wound. Just one quick slice and the deed was done. Although, it is possible the killer was enraged and therefore didn't hesitate."

"Tall, dark, handsome and forensically inclined. Please tell me you are single and enjoy Star Trek." Raphael released Lucifer, who quickly began smoothing out his suit, and turned towards the voice.

"I appreciate the compliment and I do love Star Trek, but sadly I am taken." Raphael held up his left hand to show his wedding ring and smiled apologetically at the short brunette. The brunette responded with an "Aw Man!" as Chole proceeded to make introductions.

"Ella, this is Lucifer's brother, Raphael." Chloe gestured to the angel as she said his name and then pointed to Ella. "Raph, this is Ella, our forensic technician."

The tech became ecstatic at meeting another of Lucifer's brothers. She hugged the tall angel saying, "Oh my God! It's so nice to meet you." As she pulled back she studied the angel who was smiling gently at her. "I can definitely see the family resemblance here, not to mention your apparent shared crime fighting abilities. I was just coming out here to tell them I figured out the murder weapon was a scalpel."

Sensing Ella was about to go on one of her tirades Chloe quickly redirected her attention to herself and Dan, allowing Lucifer and Raphael to talk in private. The two entered the interrogation room making sure they were alone. "Have you felt like your being watched recently?"

The Devil's eyes flashed red at the question. "As a matter of fact, yes. At the crime scene yesterday and on the way back here."

Nodding his head in affirmation, Raphael began to pace. "I felt it yesterday morning when I went out for my usual run. The feeling remained as I brought Dante to school and then it finally went away around noon." Raphael stopped mid pace and looked at his brother. "I called Gabe he said he felt it too and that it started around noon and ended around five." At that the Devil's face became contemplative.

"I don't recall the exact time, but I'm fairly certain the Detective and I were at the crime scene from five to seven or there about." Lucifer stated. "That means it's the same being or beings watching all of us." The two brothers stood in silent thought, wondering who would bother to start keeping tabs on them.

"I asked Maze to keep an eye out for me." Lucifer said breaking through his brother's thoughts. "I'll call and let you know if she finds anything out."

The Archangel agreed. "I'm going to check in with Amenadiel and see if he has had any feelings of being watched and I'll inform you if he has." With that Raphael bid his brother good bye and flew home to see to his wife and child.

As he made his way out to the detectives he was hit once again with the feeling he was being watched. The Devil's eyes flashed as he looked about the police station hoping to catch a glimpse of this interloper to no avail. As quick as the feeling appeared was as quick as it vanished.

The Devil shook off his irritation and made his way to Chloe. Hoping that Raphael's information helped them to find the killer. He would love nothing more then to dole out some punishment as a means to end the paranoia he was beginning to feel burrowing into his psyche.

Luckily for Lucifer the detectives had located a few new suspects and the identity of the victim. The man, Jason Addams, worked as a vet tech at a clinic not far from where he was killed. The rest of Lucifer and Chloe's shift was spent talking with employees at the clinic, until Lucifer broke the case with his desire mojo and uncovered a love triangle between the head veterinarian and her two male techs. Turned out one tech killed the other when he discovered the vet was seeing Addams as well.

By the time Chloe and Lucifer had finished with the case it was late evening. Chloe went home to Trixie and Lucifer headed to Lux assuring the Detective he would be by later when he was done at the club. Lucifer entered his penthouse and headed for his bedroom for a new suit. As he exited the room after changing he poured himself a drink at the bar, the tumbler stopped midway to the Devil's lips as a trio of voices spoke as one.

"Hello little brother!"

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this admittedly shorter chapter, not shorter by much though. As always thanks for taking the time to read this in the first place. Special thanks to those who have favorited or left comments, I enjoy reading those. Next chapter will be up next week sometime. Thanks again for reading!


	19. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.

Los Angeles glittered in the background as the Devil turned to face the three voices. Lucifer and his visitors took time to study each other, after all it had been quite some time since they had seen one another. Lucifer studied his eldest sister, Jophiel, first as expected not much had changed; she had jet black hair and eyes along with fair skin. The shape of her face and physical appearance would have her classified as being of Asian descent. Despite her short stature she was not an angel to be trifled with. She had bested their brother Michael in a fight on more than one occasion, not to mention the rest of their siblings.

Next Lucifer turned to Ariel. She had a skin tone slightly lighter than Amenadiel, with dark brown hair and eyes. She was almost the same height as Lucifer with a plump physique and carried herself with confidence, but Lucifer could tell she was still his soft hearted older sister. His expulsion from Heaven never sat well with her, but she still did nothing to stop it.

Last, was Azrael. She looked nothing like the grim reaper human stories would have you believe. She was fair skinned, short, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a slim figure. All three wore robes similar to what Amenadiel had worn when he was sent down to take Lucifer back to Hell.

"Sisters." Lucifer said as he watched them from his position at the bar. "Can I offer you a drink?" he asked and then downed the one in his hand and turned to refill his glass and three others. The Devil then made his way over to his guests.

The four siblings sipped their drinks, still studying each other. "Care to explain why you three have been keeping tabs on me, along with Raph and Gabe?" Lucifer questioned from his position on the couch next to Jophiel.

"Father and Uriel came back to the Silver City from their outing and things were different." Ariel answered. "I asked Uriel what happened, and he told me that there was a family therapy session with a human therapist." She said the words 'human therapist' as though she were still trying to wrap her mind around that fact, then added. "Also, that Mother was present as well."

Azrael spoke then, "When Ariel told me and Jophiel about this I went to Father. He surprisingly confirmed it and I asked if it was alright if we went to see you and our other siblings here." Azrael's face displayed her current disbelief as she said. "Father told me He would not hinder us visiting with our earthbound brothers. As long as we kept it civil and harmed no humans."

"Well, well." Lucifer said thoughtfully. "Seems dear old Dad really is trying to turn over a new leaf." The Devil then turned his gaze back to his sisters. "What is the point of this visit, then?"

Looking from one to the other the three female Archangels looked to be silently deciding who would do the explaining. Lucifer continued to observe his sisters enjoying their reluctance to explain themselves. Finally it was decided and Ariel spoke.

"We were observing you, Raphael and Gabriel to find an opportunity to speak with one of you in private. That turned out to be near impossible, since the three of you seem to be in constant human company." The annoyance at that was evident in the Angel's tone.

The Devil chuckled. "Dear sister this is Earth. Home to humanity. It's a given that we would be surrounded by them most of the time. Especially, with all three of us residing in major cities." The Devil then gestured to his surroundings. "Nevertheless, you found me alone. Now what do you desire from me?"

Ariel braced her shoulders, like she was expecting a fight. "We are here to ask your forgiveness in not trying to prevent Father from casting you out and for not visiting you in Hell." Ariel hesitated unsure of how her last request would be received, "Also, we would like the chance to meet the humans you have become infatuated with, the miracle and her child."

The Devil's face became impassive at the word forgiveness, but his eyes turned red at the mention of both Chloe and Beatrice. "I'm not really the forgiving sort, that's supposed to be Dad's thing. As for meeting the Detective, what exactly are your motives?" Lucifer asked with suspicion lacing his words.

As forgiveness went the three sisters expected nothing less from their brother. They really didn't deserve to be forgiven in a sense. None of them lifted a finger to help Lucifer when he was punished, except for Raphael. The fact that he didn't trust them around the two main humans in his life hurt. Though, the mistrust from the Devil was expected, surely, he knew they would never harm a human for fear of their Father's wrath.

"You were always stubborn Luci." Azrael commented. "Don't forgive us, I get it." The Angel of Death thrust her hands out to the side in a frustrated gesture. "Do you really believe we would harm your precious humans?"

"Not to point out the obvious Sis." A new voice stated from the balcony. "You are the Angel of Death."

The four angels in the penthouse turned to the voice as Raphael strode in through the balcony doors. The Healer Angel took in his surroundings as he entered the penthouse. He then turned to Lucifer, "I like the décor, Bro. It is very you." He said the last part with a smirk before focusing on his sisters. "Oh, and before anyone asks Maze called me to come keep an eye out. She's watching the apartment but, figured leaving Luci here by himself probably wasn't wise. Looks like she was right."

Walking around the couch, Raphael made himself comfortable on one of Lucifer's chairs. He grabbed Jophiel's unfinished drink and helped himself. "I've been listening since the start of this conversation. Why the interest in us now?" The Healer Angel gazed intently at the eldest of the sisters. "Why now Jo?"

Regarding her older brother cautiously, Jophiel answered. "I've never seen Father like He was when he returned from Earth this last time." Jophiel smiled fondly recalling, "He was happy. Father seemed to want to engage in conversation with all of us. Even our half siblings. When we learned from Uri what had occurred here we wanted to see for ourselves and try to reconnect."

Lucifer's penthouse was plunged into silence after Jophiel's reveal. It was now blatantly obvious that the impromptu therapy session the previous week at Raphael's home had caused quite the stir in the Silver City. The clearing of the air between God and the Devil also sparked a change in the entirety of the celestial family. It seemed almost all of the family was suddenly willing to make amends with the two brothers who had long ago left and the one who was cast out and abandoned.

"Well I think this calls for stronger drinks." The Devil stated as he stood from his place on the couch. He made his way around to the backside of the bar and began rummaging for his oldest bottle of scotch figuring he would need the liquid resolve to deal with yet more family trying to clear out the celestial closets. After locating the bottle Lucifer walked over to the couch and handed Raphael a tumbler of his own, Lucifer then filled everyone's glass. The Devil knocked back his glass and promptly refilled it before settling back into his seat as if it were a throne and surveyed his sisters a second time.

"I can't give you my forgiveness, but I may be willing to move forward. Possibly introduce you to the humans in my life." Lucifer paused, "That is if you can give me your word that you will not be responsible for causing harm to the humans in any of our lives; mine, Raphael, Gabriel and Amenadiel." The Devil's eyes turned to red on his final condition, "Even if Father orders it."

The three sisters let out a collective gasp at the final request of their youngest brother. Raphael simply sat in his seat, sipping his drink, and raised a conceding eyebrow at his brother's negotiations. The Healer Angel had already had this conversation with their Father, if any harm came to his wife and kids the angel would not hesitate to storm Heaven in retaliation.

Time crept by as the sisters weighed the request of their brother. They could lie and agree without planning to adhere to the deal, but Lucifer would know if they were lying. Making a deal with the Devil was a binding contract with the consequence that the Devil would rain Hell upon them if harm came to his favorite humans. The fact that he had already willingly ended Uriel's life, or so he thought, was proof enough that the Devil would seek vengeance and succeed.

Ariel was the first to speak. "I promise to cause no harm to the humans associated with the four of you." Ariel swallowed reflexively, as though she was preparing herself for something terrible to occur, "Even if Father requests it of me." The angel finished with her head held high and her eyes locked with those of her Devil brother.

Lucifer nodded, "Very well Ariel. We have an understanding then." The Devil turned to his other two sisters and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Jophiel and Azrael remained silent as they continued to ponder their decision. After Lucifer's fall from grace, more like ejection, no angel dared to defy their Father. Other than Raphael and Gabriel, who weren't counted as defiant by the celestial siblings mainly because they chose to leave and were still in good standing with their Father. Neither lost their grace or powers. The two female angels locked eyes for a time seeming to have a wordless conversation, before facing the Devil. They gave their word just as Ariel did and both vows were deemed truthful by the Devil. The tension in the room left once Lucifer had sealed their agreement.

"Great!" Raphael said clapping his hands together and rising out of his seat. "Now that is out of the way I can go home to the missus and the kids."

"WHAT!?" chorused the Devil and his three sisters. "You only just got here and now your leaving?" Azrael asked the question the other siblings were all thinking.

Chuckling the Healer Angel explained. "I've been doing the night feedings, so I need to get home. Plus, I know Lucifer's Detective is expecting him in a little while." Pausing to think a minute Raphael then began spouting a rapid-fire plan for the next day. "You three want to be introduced to our favorite humans, yes?" At his sisters' collective nods, he continued. "I suggest you stay here the night or fly home, which ever suits you. I'll check with the wife and Lucifer with Chloe to make sure its ok for the older kids to skip a day of school. I'm sure it will be when we explain the situation." Raphael looked to Lucifer for confirmation. The Devil gave a non-committal smirk with shoulder shrug, which Raphael took as a yes and proceeded.

"I'll get in touch with Gabriel. Lucifer can handle things with Amenadiel and Linda if she wants to join us." Gesturing to the three sisters, "You can get in touch with Uriel." The Healer Angel then walked briskly over to the study where he found a pen and pad. He proceeded to scribble down something on two sheets of paper before returning to his siblings and handing a page to Lucifer, the other going to Jophiel. "This is the address for a building I own. It's an old warehouse, but will serve our purpose nicely." Pointing to his sisters, "You three be there at noon tomorrow and wear normal clothes, please. Jeans and t-shirts will do nicely. That part goes for you too Luci." The Devil simply rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Luci I'll call you in the morning. I'll need your help with the set up."

Looking between his four siblings Raphael made sure they understood what the plan was before wishing them well and goodnight. He then made his way out to the balcony. Standing in front of the guardrail he unfurled his wings and with a graceful motion jumped onto the rail before leaping over and disappearing into the night.

The remaining siblings were still in their seats after Raphael left. "I see Raph still enjoys taking hold of situations." Jophiel muttered in exasperation. The other three laughed, that was their big brother always willing to sort things out by dividing duties and forcing everyone to work together, if only to figure out what he was up to.

"Will the three of you be staying here tonight or returning to the Silver City?" the Devil queried, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The sisters exchanged glances and nods before Jophiel responded for the group. "I believe it would be best to stay here. Do you have room?" The Devil laughed out right at that, explaining that of course he had room. He owned the entire building and the penthouse alone had enough guest rooms.

Ever the gracious host, Lucifer showed his sisters to their rooms for the night. He pointed out the bathroom and the kitchen. He emphasized that the three of them were welcome to anything in the house. He even took them downstairs to Lux, after finding them suitable clothing for the club. Luckily, he still had an abundance of women's dresses from previous visitors, pre-relationship with Chloe that is.

Once Lucifer finished introducing his sisters to clubbing and confirmed they would be fine until the next day's activities, the Devil took his leave and drove over to the Detective's apartment. Before he made his way to the door, he sent a quick text to Maze letting her know that his unwanted surveillance problem was now solved. Entering the apartment, he found his beloved Detective curled up on the couch watching Master Chef and beginning to doze lightly. She awoke when the Devil sat down beside her and greeted her with a passionate kiss.

Lucifer broke the kiss with a small smile on his face. "I know that look Lucifer." The Detective stated in apprehension. "What's going on?"

Without further prompting the Devil explained the night's earlier family reunion. He also relayed Raphael's request that Trixie miss school and her take the day off work if possible. By the time Lucifer had finished his tale he was vibrating with anticipation for the coming day and shocked by his actual want to introduce Chloe to his sisters.

As for the Detective she patiently listened to her Devil tell his story. Doing her best to keep her shock internal at the prospect of meeting more celestial beings. She was surprised she was shocked at all. Figuring once you've met and yelled at the Biblical God all celestial beings following that would be easy to handle. Perhaps she was wrong or it was the confirmation that there were indeed more members to Lucifer's family causing her the slight distress. Whatever the cause she was not about to let it intimidate her and she knew Trixie would be safe with both her and Lucifer there, not to mention Raphael. The Archangel of Healing would not allow anything to happen to any of the children associated with or part of his family.

Lucifer waited patiently for the Detective to come out of her reverie, locking eyes with her as she did. "It's fine Lucifer," Chole said. "I'll take a personal day tomorrow since we just solved that veterinarian case and I've no other pressing cases at the moment." The Detective sighed, "I suppose missing one day of school won't hurt Trixie." The Devil grinned at Chloe's agreement only to frown at her next question. "What are we going to be doing at a warehouse of all things?"

Not having an answer to the question and wondering now himself, Lucifer just shrugged. He then stood from the couch, turned off the television and offered the Detective his hand, when she grabbed it he led her to the bedroom. Whatever happened the next day he decided they would deal with it then, at the current time he had more important things on his mind.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, especially roban05 and stormcaster333. To the guest who asked about Lucifer being the most powerful Archangel. In this story; I sort of made them all equal, power wise. As always a special thank you for reading! I appreciate any feedback and hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter posted next week.


	20. Warehouse, Funhouse

The California sun was shining bright as a large SUV made its way down the interstate with a specific destination in mind. The noise of L.A. traffic and other nonsense from the city surrounded the SUV, but inside that could not be heard. The driver and the front passenger along with the two children in the back seat were busy singing along at the top of their lungs to Queen's 'Boeheim Rhapsody'.

"Thunder bolts and lightening." Raphael sang. As Lucifer followed with, "Very, Very Frightening." All four shouted, "ME!" Then each took a "Galileo." After that the children let the adults take over until the song was finished and Raphael lowered the radio slightly. All four of the car's occupants were laughing and smiling.

"You're right Dad." Dante said from beside Trixie in the middle seat of the SUV. "That song is a lot better with more people to sing with."

The Healer Angel winked at his son via the rear-view mirror before directing his attention back to the road and Lucifer's unrelenting questions. It appeared that music only distracted him temporarily.

"Where in the bloody Hell are we going, Raph?" the Devil asked in an agitated tone. Having been rudely awoken at 7:00am by the Angel, Lucifer's patience was running low. Not only was he unaware of their current destination, he had no clue as to what they would all be doing at the warehouse. On top of that, Raphael insisted that Dante and Trixie accompany them. This allowed Chloe, Maria and baby Grace to go ahead to the warehouse and set up for their guests.

"Luci." Raphael said in a placating tone. "I promise we are almost there and I didn't tell you anything about what we are doing because it's a surprise." The Angel smiled mischievously. "A surprise that I'm sure you and everyone else will enjoy." As Raphael spoke he turned the SUV into the parking lot of a well-known retail store that the kids were excited about judging from their shouts of joy.

"Toys R Us?" Lucifer queried; his face exhibiting the confusion that he was currently experiencing. The Devil was not meant for this type of toy store.

"Come on, Lucifer. It'll be fun." Trixie exclaimed hopping down from the vehicle when Lucifer opened her car door. She quickly grabbed his hand just as Dante had Raphael's. The four then made their way inside. Lucifer didn't fight Trixie who continued to hold his hand within the store, a testament to how far he had come from their first meeting. It also helped that he wasn't wearing one of his usual suits. Instead he was dressed from head to sneakers in Armani casual wear. The same could be said for Raphael, apparently rich angels and devils have a thing for designer clothing.

Once inside the building Dante and Raphael each grabbed a cart, ensuring that Trixie and Lucifer did the same before making their way to an aisle that was lined on either side with boxes of Nerf guns. Raphael then explained to Lucifer that he intended to conduct a different form of therapy with their sisters. Something with more action then inaction. The Devil didn't need any more explanation as the four of them began loading the carts with Nerf guns, batteries, face masks and extra ammo.

It wasn't long before the quartet had loaded their carts and made their way to the checkout lanes. The woman at the counter smiled seductively at the two men, especially Lucifer. She continued to flirt with the Angel and Devil during the checkout process, but to no avail. Neither were paying her much attention, too wrapped up in the children's excitement and their own. The woman finished scanning the last item and gave up the effort of seduction to tell them the price only for her eyes to widen in shock. "Your total is $2,568.94!"

The Archangel of Healing laughed at the woman's expression as he inserted his credit card into the reader. "What can I say?" smiling Raphael said. "Our Nerf wars can get pretty intense." The Devil smiled too at the poor woman's shock as the group headed out the building to load the merchandise into the SUV.

A short drive later, Raphael pulled the SUV inside a rundown looking warehouse. Rundown on the outside at least. The building was four stories tall, the first floor looked like the showroom of luxury and classic car dealership. Apparently, Raphael used the building to hold his car collection acquired over his many, many years on Earth. The second floor was more like a large loft with a wall of windows that allowed you to look down on the floor below. This is where Chloe and Maria setup a refreshment table with some snack foods. Pizza was also coming, but Gabriel was responsible for that.

Although, impressed by the car collection below Chloe and Lucifer couldn't wait to try out the most intense looking battle arena they had ever seen. The entirety of the third and fourth floor had been converted into an urban warfare zone. There were two ramps that led up to the fourth floor. There were also rope ladders hanging from holes cut into the ceiling that added other access points to the fourth-floor arena area. In the center of the room was a fireman pole that one could use to slide down to the third floor or climb up, if you were physically capable.

Both floors had structure like office cubicles to provide cover from enemy fire. There were tunnels cut out to crawl from cubicle to cubicle and different parts had holes cut to shoot through. The fourth floor was slightly different because it had a small grate system that went around the upper part of the room allowing someone to fire from above. The catch to getting to the highest point was that one had to brave the gauntlet, as Raph and Gabe had named the center aisle between two separate rows of cubicles. If you made it through the gauntlet and up the ladder to the grate it was worth the advantage, since it was nearly impossible to get hit once behind the shelter of the wall that lined the grate. The wall had small holes for firing out of, but it was nearly impossible to fire into them.

After, Raphael had given Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie the tour. They returned to the loft to find Gabriel and Amenadiel had arrived with the pizza. A quick check of the time let the gathered group know that the rest of the party would be arriving shortly. Those already present settled for eating pizza and planning their strategies for the upcoming games.

Promptly at noon the group eating and drinking in the loft heard the flutter of wings as four individuals materialized before them. The humans, Trixie and Chloe to be precise, had looks of awe on their faces never having seen angels arrive via wings. Lucifer chuckled at their amazement and rolled his eyes at his four siblings, grandstanding was supposed to be his deal. The Devil then jumped up to proceed with the introductions.

"Right." Lucifer stated gaining the attention of all those in the room. "Everyone here knows Uri, so we can skip him." Uriel rolled his eyes at the Devil, before grabbing a slice of pizza and moving to sit by Gabriel.

While Uriel was helping himself, Lucifer had made his way behind his sisters and was ushering them closer to the humans. Once the trio was situated he began the introductions, holding his hand over each sister's head in turn. "Jophiel here is the oldest sister. She's not a big talker, so she can come off rude. Don't hold it against her." Lucifer had to sidestep quickly to avoid the elbow Jophiel had thrown his way, but it didn't break his flow. "Next is Ariel. She's the nice one." The Devil then moved to his last sister. "Lastly, we have Azrael, who can be a bit demanding and has the power to obliterate us all."

Spinning on her heels the Angel of Death faced the Devil. "Really Lucifer. All this time and your still an ass." Azrael's face displayed her annoyance directed towards her brother.

The Devil gave Azrael his best, who me face before saying. "Now Az, there are children present so do watch your language." This earned a snort and a signature eye roll from Chloe at her Devil's behavior. She needed no further proof that Lucifer had indeed been one of those annoying younger brothers.

Still chuckling from the Devil's idea of an introduction, Raphael stood from his position beside his wife and daughter. "Right, let me see if I can move this along without angering any more celestials today." The Healer Angel gave the Devil a look when it appeared he was going to protest. Raphael then gestured to his family in turn as he introduced them, beginning with his wife. "This is my wife Maria, our daughter Grace and our son Dante." Raphael gave Lucifer a pointed look, "Think you can handle introducing your two?"

Shooting a snide smirk at his brother, Lucifer turned his attention back to his sisters while imitating Raphael as the Devil indicated his favorite humans in turn. "This lovely woman is Detective Chloe Decker and the admittedly adorable spawn is Beatrice, Chloe's daughter." Lucifer paused for a moment before adding, "I would have introduced you to Dr. Linda, but she said something about meeting with new patients today and couldn't attend." The Devil gave a shoulder shrug and looked to Raphael silently asking, now what?

With introductions out of the way the gathered group began to socialize albeit awkwardly at first. Maria found herself engaged in an amusing conversation with Azrael, who wanted to know what possessed her to settle down with her scientifically inclined older brother and bare his children. Ariel, with her calm demeanor, was a huge hit with the children. She cradled Grace to her chest as she demonstrated her powers over nature by beckoning a few mice that inhabited the building to her, so that Dante and Trixie could feed them crust of pizza. Maria and Chloe were equally impressed by this as well.

The most surprising to the five brothers who were sat in the corner of the loft observing their sisters' interactions with the humans was Jophiel's immediate liking of Chloe. The eldest of the female Archangels had approached the seasoned Detective warily at first, but after Chloe made to apologize for Lucifer referring to Jophiel as rude the two hit it off. Jophiel had been quick to inform Chloe there was no apology needed because Lucifer would always try to push buttons, it was his jam. From that point their conversation flowed from the topic of Chloe and Lucifer's newfound relationship, to their partnership at work and the numerous cases they solved.

After a couple hours had passed and the human children began to ask about playing, Raphael decided it was time for battle. He led the group sans Maria who stayed in the loft with a sleeping Grace on a tour of the battle arena and then gave the celestials that were not familiar with nerf guns a brief, but thorough explanation on how to use them. He further instilled these lessons by firing four nerf rounds into a very displeased Amenadiel's chest, to the amusement of all. Raphael also explained that Maria would be acting as referee and not playing, instead she would be monitoring the game via the laptop in the loft below that was wired to the cameras in the third and fourth floor. Lastly, he informed all of the rules. For the celestials present no use of powers, Raphael directed this mainly at Uriel and Lucifer. No shots to the face, five chest shots resulted in death and you were out until the next game. As they were playing capture the flag the group would be broken up in two, although one team would have an extra it worked out since Dante and Trixie insisted they be on the same team.

Smiling mischievously, Raphael spoke, "I think its fair that the oldest and the youngest get to choose the teams." The Healer Angel pointed towards Dante and Trixie, "You're the youngest, start thinking about who you want on your team." The two children shared matching smirks of glee before whispering conspiratorially. Raphael then pointed at Amenadiel, "You're the oldest, bro. Choose your first team member."

Once the teams were sorted the group divided and headed to their designated start positions. Dante and Trixie's Red Team which consisted of Chloe, Lucifer, Raphael and Ariel headed to the fourth floor to their flag location. Amenadiel's Blue Team of Gabriel, Uriel, Jophiel and Azrael remained on the third floor with their flag. The two teams then geared up for battle. All sported face masks, ammo belts, and had multiple nerf guns strapped to their person.

From the loft, Maria waited for the two teams to give the thumbs up indicating that the game was on. She announced the start of the first of many rounds and the two teams commenced a heated nerf battle.

The Red Team used the two children to their advantage letting Dante and Trixie ease in between cubicles as the adults provided cover fire. Lucifer was enjoying himself attempting to shoot Gabe and Uri. Raphael only had sights for Amenadiel and vice versa, both determined to take out each other. The age-old question of which of them was better, a constant motivator for the two angels. This left Chloe and Ariel to team up against the other two females. Ariel wasn't bad for just being introduced to the game, but she couldn't compare to Chloe's police training and natural ability when it came to firearms, even when the guns were technically toys.

Playing well into the evening with the sun starting to set behind the warehouse the mixed teams of angels and humans took turns winning and losing rounds. With all said and done the Red Team had come out on top winning six of the ten rounds played. Chloe and Raphael had called an end to the war when they noticed their respective children starting to fall asleep on their feet. The rest took their cue from the parents in the party, agreeing that the battles had been fair, but a rematch was definitely on the horizon.

The group reassembled in the loft to say their goodbyes. Uriel left with the three sisters for the Silver City, all four promising the children they would be back to visit sometime soon. Amenadiel earlier expressed interest in Gabriel's restaurant and chose to leave with his younger brother. The eldest angel countered the jibe from Lucifer about being carried like a baby, by reminding the Devil he had done exactly that to him not long ago. Lucifer was not pleased by the reminder and scowled at Amenadiel as he prepared to leave, Gabriel simply laughed at the two.

Now with the others gone Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie assisted the Healers with the light clean up that was left. Whilst they were doing that Raphael had made arrangements to take Trixie home with them. The angel insisting it was no trouble to bring the young girl to school. When it appeared, the Detective was still hesitant, Raphael whispered so the kids wouldn't hear. "I know you and Luci would like the alone time. Maybe go to his place instead of yours. Not have to worry about getting up early." With a salacious grin, that could rival Lucifer's, the angel added, "At the penthouse you can make all the noise you want. Conduct any desire you choose." The Detective blushed crimson, but that didn't stop her from slapping the angel in the arm and asking his wife to control him.

In the end, Trixie went home with the Healers after hugging Chloe and Lucifer goodbye. As for the Devil and his lady they made record time back to Lux. Using the carpark entrance the two were able to enter the penthouse without going through the club. Once inside Lucifer wasted no time in planting a passionate kiss on his Detective, who reciprocated immediately. Had the two not been engaged in such passion they would have noticed the two figures on the balcony.

Quickly, with the use of supernatural speed the two figures moved from the balcony, each taking a position behind the Devil and the Detective. Then with a synchrony born from years of working together the two figures rendered Lucifer and Chloe unconscious. The two then lifted the comatose bodies and walked to the balcony before disappearing into the night.

A/N: Well there you have it folks, chapter 20. I can't believe I've written that many chapters, although the end of this is on the horizon. As always thanks for reading, commenting and the favorites. Special thanks to roban05, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Dempe4ever81, Stormcaster333 and the guests who all left such wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to do so. Until Next Time!


	21. Turmoil in the Desert

An inky, black abyss floated above two unconscious figures laid out on the sandy floor of the Mojave Desert. As the temperature continued to lower the two began to stir, both groggy and disoriented from previous blows to the head.

"Ugh." Chloe moaned as she blinked away her blurry vision, while trying to control the sudden urge to vomit. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and took stock of her surroundings. Looking left first she saw nothing, but the desert. Turning to her right she found Lucifer sprawled next to her. Blood seeping from his head and his eyes trying to open.

"Lucifer!" called the Detective. She caressed his cheek with one hand and gently turned him to face her. "Lucifer. Wake up, please." Chloe lightly tapped his cheek hoping to get a reaction out of the unfocused Devil. All while shooting furtive glances at her current surroundings.

The Devil groaned as he came back to consciousness. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, pulling himself into a sitting position and locking eyes with the Detective, as he lightly touched the wound on the back of his head. "Are you alright, Chloe?" as he asked he immediately began searching the Detective for wounds. It didn't take long to discover she had a matching head wound.

Knocking the Devil's hand away from her head Chloe managed to regain his focus. "I think the more important question is Where the Hell are we?" Chloe then began to check her pockets which revealed her cellphone was still in her possession. "Looks like our kidnappers aren't very bright." She added holding out her phone to a resigned looking Devil.

Lucifer watched as Chloe retrieved her phone pondering who could have taken them when the answer appeared ten feet behind his precious Detective. He knew Chloe realized something was wrong the second she saw his face. Ignoring the pain and nausea caused by his head injury and Chloe's proximity, Lucifer quickly stood taking Chloe with him while forcing her behind him. Lucifer held fast to Chloe's wrist, ensuring she remained shielded by his body, as he addressed the newcomers with Hellfire in his eyes.

"Well, well. Michael." The Devil turned his gaze upon the other, "And his loyal minion Raguel." From behind the Devil, Chloe gave a sharp gasp at the identity of the two beings. Lucifer lightly stroked her wrist trying to convey a calm that he himself was not feeling. "What's the meaning of all this Michael?"

The two Archangels closed the meager distance between themselves and their captives. As they came closer their features became more apparent. Michael was the same height and build as Lucifer, that was the extent of the similarity. He had shoulder length red hair with pale skin and sky-blue eyes. The scowl Michael wore radiated the hatred he had for his youngest brother. The other angel, Raguel, was about 5'11'' with a build comparable to Uriel. He had the complexion and appearance of a Native American, his long dark hair and eyes shining in the moonlight.

Sneering into the Devil's face Michael spoke. "I don't know how you achieved it, Brother. You have somehow used your devious ways to convince Father you should remain on Earth." Michael looked from Lucifer to a terrified Chloe and back. "Father even thought it prudent to give you a consort. I'll never understand that one, but it's no matter now." Michael tilted his had to the side offering the Devil a menacing smile, "Because I am going to fix this by sending you back down. Where you BELONG!"

As Michael finished his statement he swung his right fist connecting with Lucifer's jaw sending both Devil and Detective crashing to the ground near a collection of medium sized boulders. Lucifer recovered quickly, pushing Chloe behind the rocks in the hopes that she would remain behind cover, this was one fight she could not assist him in, especially with his track record of losing fights against Michael.

The Devil faced his brothers dropping his glamor to reveal the Devil beneath. He charged forward and tackled both Michael and Raguel in one move. As usual Lucifer didn't have much of a plan, except to get them as far from his Detective as possible. Standing quickly Lucifer grabbed Raguel and tossed him even further in the direction away from Chloe, he then turned his attention back to Michael.

Grabbing Michael by the collar of his robe, Lucifer started to punch the angel in the face, repeatedly. This lasted less than a minute as Michael blocked a punch and countered with one of his own. The two found themselves wrestling in the dirt using all sorts of tactics to defeat the other. Kicking, punching, and biting the angel and Devil were locked in a free for all of pent-up celestial anger.

From her position behind the rocks Chloe watched as Lucifer, in full Devil mode, attacked his brothers. She reached in her jacket for her phone only to find that their latest fall cracked the screen and it was useless. Chloe was frantically trying to figure a way to get help when Raguel appeared behind her, pinning her arms to her sides before flying her over to where Michael and Lucifer were still engaging in hand to hand combat.

"I have your precious human, Lucifer!" Raguel called out. "Cease your fighting and I'll not harm her, brother." Raguel then pulled a blade from a sheath on his belt and held it to Chloe's throat.

Upon hearing the threat to Chloe, Lucifer immediately stopped fighting. Michael, however, made sure he landed a few more punches to the Devil's face and stomach. The Archangel stood and righted his robe, ignoring the blood that ran down his face from the multiple lacerations he received from the Devil.

Lucifer remained on the ground still sporting his Devil visage as his red orange eyes darted between the three individuals above him. He too had multiple abrasions and most definitely a few broken bones, but it was not the time to concern himself with those problems. Michael reached down grabbing the Devil by the front of his shirt forcing Lucifer to kneel before him.

"Amazing." The Archangel said, "A simple threat to this human and all the fight leaves you." Michael then backhanded Lucifer, "Pathetic." The Devil glared at his brother as he brought himself back to his kneeling position.

"If your going to do something, Michael. I suggest you get it over with and stop wasting our immortal lives." Lucifer taunted as a plan began forming in his head. One that had him mentally kicking himself for not having thought of it sooner. Later, he would sight head trauma as the cause of the delay. "Go on, Brother. Send me back." Smiling like the Devil he was Lucifer added, "Play God."

As expected that final jibe did the trick. Chloe didn't even see Michael reach for the sword at his hip, but in the blink of an eye it was pressed to Lucifer's chest directly over his heart. Unable to contain herself Chloe pleaded. "Don't do this, please. Don't do this!" Michael chuckled as though he were saying pitiful mortal. Lucifer locked eyes with Chloe trying to convey that all would be find, hopefully, and then he closed his eyes as though preparing for the inevitable.

Michael who had returned his gaze to Lucifer, noticed the Devil's closed eyes. "What no begging or angry ranting this time Lucifer?" Michael scoffed, "Just going to kneel there and let me send you back?"

The Devil remained silent which seemed to enrage Michael. "ANWSER ME!" The Archangel roared causing Lucifer to finally open his eyes and offer a pleased smile.

"Apologies Brother, were you still rambling on?" Lucifer asked cockily. "I mean they gave me the reputation for never shutting up, but really I think you deserve it." The Devil then leaned to the side peering around Michael. "What do you think, Raph?"

"What…?" Michael said as he turned around giving Lucifer the chance to roll away from the sword at his chest. Behind him Michael found Raguel had been overtaken and was being held by Jophiel and Uriel. Raphael stood in Raguel's previous place with the rest of their siblings behind him. Lucifer had also made his way over to his siblings and had Chloe pulled close to his side.

Michael's expression was full of fury. "I can't believe Lucifer has managed to ensnare you all in his deceit!" The furious angel threw his arms out to the side "I'll fight you all if I must, but Lucifer will be sent back by my sword. Tonight!"

The gathered siblings remained silent as their brother raged at them. Raphael clad only in pajama bottoms with his arms crossed on his chest looked bored. As did the rest of his siblings and Chloe. Deciding enough was enough Gabriel flippantly responded with a favorite quote, "You and what Army?" This earned the messenger angel a chuckle from Lucifer and Raphael, while their other siblings shared disapproving looks.

Michael didn't find the retort amusing, but he did have an answer. "My Army of course." The Archangel gestured with his left hand and the night brightened as over a hundred angelic beings materialized in the night sky. All the beings were outfitted in divine glowing armor with heavenly forged swords and shields.

Raphael, ever the biologist, quickly realized the Army behind Michael was not the half siblings created by their Father after the creation of the first humans. "What have you done, Michael?" Raphael enquired his tone conveying his astonishment. "I'm guessing Father has yet to learn you have helped yourself to the angelic primordial material and created your own angels."

Behind Raphael, the other siblings, Raguel included, wore matching looks of surprise. For her part, Chloe looked scared and confused by the number of angels in the sky. None of them doubted Raphael's observations, he was always the one involved in their Father's creative process. If the Archangel of Healing said the beings hovering in front of them were not of their Father, then a fight was surely about to be underway.

Michael, God's Sword, smiled maniacally. "Father has lost his focus. He has become obsessed with 'fixing' our family." Michael focused on Lucifer, giving the Devil a death glare. "It's all your fault, brother. If you would have stayed in Hell where you belong. None of this would have to happen, but as usual you had to do things the hard way." Michael then held his right hand up with his sword, pointing it at his siblings commanding. "ATTACK!"

Wasting no time Lucifer pushed Chloe in the direction of the rocks she had hid behind earlier. He wanted to ask Gabriel or Raphael to get her to safety, but there was no time. Fortunately, Chloe didn't protest realizing she was completely out of her depth. She ran as fast as she could to the rocks and settled herself behind the biggest one as she watched the angelic battle unfold.

The second Michael had commanded his army to attack all the siblings who had wings took to the sky. Raphael and Gabriel had called their swords from the heavenly plane, while the three sisters and Uriel had arrived armed. Raguel was even fighting against the Angel Army, not approving of Michael's intent to harm all of their siblings. This left Lucifer and Amenadiel on the ground, but Michael soon took notice of the unprotected Devil and redirected his flight path.

Lucifer knew Michael was coming for him and that in his current condition Amenadiel would be of no help. "Amenadiel." The Devil called, hoping he sounded calmer then he felt. "I need you to keep watch over Chloe, please." For his part Amenadiel looked as though he would argue, but he saw Michael's approach and realized in his more human state he would be no match. God's first born nodded in acceptance of his task and made a beeline for Chloe's position. The first angel managed to just clear the wreckage that was Michael slamming into Lucifer at full speed.

"Oomph!" the Devil grunted as Michael struck his chest sending the two sliding through the dusty ground leaving a gouged trail in their wake. As they came to a stop Michael received a punch to the face that sent him tumbling back, allowing Lucifer to stand. Michael pulled himself upright as well moving in a circular motion as the two prepared to duel.

Realizing he was outmatched against Michael and his bloody sword Lucifer attempted something he hadn't in a very, very long time. Without breaking eye contact with his hostile brother, the Devil focused all his energy into his right hand. At first Lucifer didn't think it was working, but there in his palm appeared a hell forged sword, made special just for him by Maze ages ago. Containing his amazement Lucifer gave his brother a sinister smile, before launching into action.

While the other siblings continued to fight the angelic army, Lucifer and Michael were engaged in a fierce battle. Neither struck lightly, their blows designed to inflict pain. Lucifer had dropped his glamor to not waste precious energy, plus his Devil side worked best with his chosen weapon. The two brothers attacked and countered effortlessly. It was similar to the fights they shared in their time as young angels, but now they didn't intend to stop until one or the other was run through with a blade.

Minutes passed as the brothers still fought. Chloe and Amenadiel watched as Lucifer gained the upper hand. The Devil blocked Michael's sword and countered by punching the angel in the stomach. He followed with a kick to the knee forcing the already off-balance angel to the ground. The Devil approached with his sword held high to deliver what would surely be a killing blow when the fight devolved out of Lucifer's favor.

Unwilling to lose to his Devil brother, Michael resorted to dirty tactics. The angel quickly grabbed a handful of sand tossing it into the Devil's face. He lashed out with both legs slamming one foot into each of Lucifer's knees causing Lucifer to fall to the ground. As he was falling Michael pointed his sword upwards allowing Lucifer's own momentum to impale him through the chest.

Lucifer's red orange eyes reflected his surprise at the fast turn of the duel. In the distance, Chloe's scream of "NO!", was the last thing the Devil heard as he finished crashing to the ground beside Michael and his vision went blank.

A/N: Sorry, not sorry about that stopping point. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was definitely fun to write. Fight scenes are not something I try to portray in words often so feed back is appreciated (like it?/didn't like it?). Congrats to roban05 and any others who guessed correctly that Michael was one of the culprits responsible for Chloe and Lucifer getting a smack on the head! As always thank you all for reading and the favorites. Special thanks to roban05, Nath Tsubasa Evans, SPCLjmm, myimagination2012, Trowa'sDancer, Dempeo4ever81 and the other guests who left reviews. Tune in next week for another chapter!


	22. Wrong Side of Heaven

A white ceiling and a pleasant silence greeted the Devil when he opened his eyes. Looking around he realized he was in what looked to be someone's living room, but that couldn't be right. Bringing himself to a sitting position and checking his chest for a wound that wasn't there, the Devil noted that he was indeed resting on a plush sofa. Curiosity getting the better of him he rose to investigate the photos on the opposite wall.

The first few images were of a young girl, clearly someone's beloved spawn. Although Lucifer couldn't help but feel the small human was familiar in some way. Making his way down the line of photos Lucifer realized the reason for the familiarity only to have his epiphany interrupted by a voice. "You're awake, finally. I know you're the Devil and all, but I was starting to think your time away from this place forced you into a coma upon arrival." Lucifer turned to face the newcomer and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

The Devil stared in open mouth shock for some time before coming back to himself. "Your John Decker." Another brief pause and he added mostly to himself. "Chloe's Father." Continuing to stare at the silent, but patient man who seemed to understand the Devil needed a moment, Lucifer rambled on. "I know you would never end up in Hell, which means I'm in…" Lucifer didn't finish his statement instead he did his level best to make it back to the sofa and sit with his dignity still intact.

For his part, John Decker simply observed the man who had captured his little monkey's heart. Knowing Lucifer would need a chance to acclimate to his unexpected surroundings, John went back into his kitchen to retrieve the coffee he had prepared and the bottle of whiskey he kept above the fridge. Returning to the living room he placed the items on the coffee table and fixed the Devil a cup that was one-part coffee, three-parts whiskey. Then he fixed his own drink and settled into the chair opposite Lucifer.

"Why am I here?" Lucifer asked. Finally, coming to terms with his current locale. Not only was he in Heaven, but he was in the personal Heaven of Chloe's father. Said man smiled gently, a trait Lucifer noted his Detective shared.

"Lucifer. May I call you Lucifer?" At the Devil's nod, John continued. "You're here because I asked your Father to allow me to speak with you."

The Devil's eyebrows rose in surprise. John Decker asked to speak with him that was shocking, but it led the clever Devil to another conclusion. Lucifer's face contorted into a scowl and his eyes flashed. "He knew! The conniving bastard knew I was going to be killed." Lucifer's eyes returned to their normal brown color. "Dad's just been pulling the strings all along, once again." The sadness that radiated from Lucifer was heart breaking, but John Decker was not about to allow his unofficial son-in-law to wallow in it for long.

Setting his cup down slightly harder then necessary, John made sure the Devil was paying attention. "It was a little over five Earth years ago, when your Father came here to see me, Lucifer." Noticing the Devil's comprehension with his keen police eyes, John smiled. "That's right. Your Father came to see me the first day of your retirement. Also, the first day you met my daughter, well saw her really. The two of you wouldn't have your meet cute until the death of your friend Delilah."

Lucifer opened his mouth to question John, only for the man to hold up a hand for silence. "I know you have questions, but I need you to understand some things first. Also, time is somewhat of the essence your siblings are still fighting Michael's Army and even with the time difference between planes I wouldn't want you here longer than necessary." The Devil conceded holding out his hand palm up indicating the man should continue.

"Your Father and I have shared many conversations about you and Chloe. I understand where your mistrust is coming from, but things are not always as they seem. As God, your Father can be omniscient. He has told me more then once that it is not a power he enjoys. For this reason, he's stopped use of it to an extent. Your Father knew you would die around this time and I asked to be the one to give you the options you've earned through the lessons my daughter has taught you." With a shrug John supplemented. "If it makes you feel any better, your Father and I thought your death would be a result of a case you and Chloe worked on. Not your own brother."

Unable to help himself Lucifer interrupted. "Father knew I would be killed, but not who, what, why, when or how? Also, I've been receiving lessons from the Detective inadvertently? This makes no sense, but then again Dad was involved, and Heaven knows He hardly ever shows His hand in any form of clarity."

John held his hands up placatingly. "Let's try it this way." Lowering his hands, he sipped his coffee and attempted a more to the point explanation. "Chloe, no matter your relationship status, was designed to be your redemption. If you, of your own free will, accepted her into your life and learned from her examples. Which you have in many ways learned new things such as self-control and the ability to move past your insecurities." John paused making sure the Devil had followed his explanation.

"As the two of you are happy and in a loving relationship, at the time of your death on the Earthly plane you were sent back here to Heaven. Your Father wanted to give you a gift for earning your way back into Heaven's good graces, but I told him I thought it would be better coming from me. I also asked if we could change the gift to better suit you." John laughed adding, "For all His occasional omniscience your Father does not understand certain aspects of your personality."

Lucifer chuckled, truer words had never been spoken about his Father. "What is this gift?" Lucifer asked tentatively, not sure he wanted to know.

John gave the Devil another of the Decker trademark smiles. "Your Father has temporarily granted me the ability to not only restore your wings, but to also restore your Light Bringer powers to their full capacity." Lucifer's face became outraged at the idea that his Father was trying to force him back into the angel he no longer thought himself to be.

"Before you verbally attack me, let me finish." John said in a tone that was similar to Chloe's mom voice. "I told your Father that you would see the gift as an attempt at controlling you. So, I took the liberty of negotiating on your behalf."

"If you accept the gift you will keep your Devil face." John gave Lucifer a heartfelt look. "I've noticed how you use it to help with cases, but the scars have also come to represent a right of passage for you. Taking the face from you would look as though your Father was trying to pretend the past hadn't happened, which is an insult to your suffering." The Devil gave a small smile, the only indicator that John's assessment was correct.

"I also suggested that upon the death of my daughter you be allowed to follow her if you choose. Hell will forever remain your domain, but you will not be forced to stay there. In case you were wondering Lucifer, you can do this even if you do not accept the wings. Your Father just wants to give you the opportunity to be all that you are, complete with your freedom to choose not to accept any of this."

The two men sat in silence after John's explanation of why Lucifer was here in Officer Decker's personal Heaven. Lucifer was considering the advantages and disadvantages of accepting the 'gift'. It could all be a ploy like he was so wanting to believe. Surprisingly, the Devil was finding himself leaning closer to accepting. If his Father did turn on him, he could always sever the wings. The reason truly driving his want had more to do with a son needing to be able to trust his Father again.

Lucifer heaved a put-upon sigh and squared his shoulders, "I accept the gift, Officer Decker."

Smiling wide John Decker rose from his seat and gestured the Devil to follow him to the open section of the room. "Before I do this you should know. With your powers fully restored you will be indestructible by human means, even around Chloe. However, my daughter will still have the ability to harm you. I thought it only fair, she be able to shoot you again if you piss her off." Lucifer let out a bark of laughter, it sounded fair to him.

John stood in front of Lucifer and placed his hands on the Devil's shoulders. "I'm told this will be quick and painless, you will wake up in your body fully restored." John tightened his grip on Lucifer's shoulders as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "When you get the chance, tell Chloe I'm proud of her and of Beatrice too." Lucifer smiled and nodded. With that John pulled Lucifer into an embrace whispering in his ear before using his temporary ability to restore the fallen angel. "I couldn't ask for a better man to look after my daughter. Not because she needs looking after, but because she deserves someone who wants to look out for her without stepping on her toes. Thank you for being that someone, Lucifer."

Blinking, the Devil found himself starring at the inky, black sky littered with the stars he lit millennia ago. Looking at the stars reminded Lucifer that his powers and wings were back, he focused on the raw power flowing through his immortal veins and breathed in deep. Without moving he listened for Michael and what he heard made him want to leap up immediately, but the Devil resisted. Waiting for his moment to strike.

"I never understood your obsession with Lucifer." Michael snarled. "I don't know what he did to have you wrapped around his finger to the point you leapt from Heaven to follow him into Hell, but you'll be where you belong soon enough."

The Devil chanced a glance in the direction of Michael's voice. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Raphael on his knees being held down by seven or eight of Michael's angels. The minions seemed to be having a tough time holding the struggling Archangel down. Raphael's physical strength was on par with Amenadiel at full strength, it was surprising more angels weren't required. A more intense scrutiny revealed to Lucifer that Raph was injured, bleeding profusely from a stab wound to the abdomen. Michael's blood-soaked blade clearly the culprit.

Lucifer did his best to continue to take in his surroundings without giving himself away. His supernatural hearing told him Amenadiel managed to keep himself and Chloe hidden behind the rock shelter. It appeared that Chloe was crying, after all she did believe him gone and back in Hell. Looking to his other side Lucifer saw the rest of his siblings still fighting the angel horde, but they were beginning to tire. All of them sported various injuries, but they had not completely given up the fight.

The Devil looked back towards the sky thinking of the quickest way possible to end the bloody battle and put Michael in his place. As he contemplated he felt his wings flutter in the invisible plane and he smiled a sinister grin before pulling himself to his feet, undiscovered by the others. Except Amenadiel who looked on in shock, turning Chloe so that she could see Lucifer was back. The first angel held tight to Chloe's shoulders keeping her in their safe haven, while Lucifer finished cleaning the mess Michael had made.

Straightening his disheveled suit, Lucifer dropped his glamor that had returned after his untimely demise. He turned towards the angelic army fighting against his Archangel brethren and held out both arms palm up, focusing his energy. In a thirty-foot radius around the Devil, portals began to open in the sand revealing Hellfire. From the portals emerged black, winged demons with faces of the nightmare variation. Within seconds hundreds of demons hovered around the Devil, awaiting orders from their Lord and Master.

The Devil continued to concentrate, closing the previous portals and focusing on opening a fiery gateway through which walked Maze. Hell's favorite torturer took one look at the Devil and her eyes filled with lust as she saw the Master she had only caught glimpses of since their arrival on the Earthly plane. The demon revealed her true face and pulled her daggers from their sheaths. She then motioned one of the winged demons closer and climbed on its back, looking to the Devil as they ascended. "Kill the abominations. Do NOT harm any of the Archangels." The Devil then motioned with his hand and the demons set off into battle, screeching a demonic battle cry as they went.

Turning on his heel Lucifer faced Michael who was looking at him in stunned silence. Behind him Raphael lay unconscious on the desert sand, the angels that had held him gone to fight the demons. Lucifer continued to slowly approach Michael, summoning his Hell forged sword again. Once he was within ten feet of Michael, Lucifer spoke. "Hello Mikey. Did you miss me?"

Lucifer didn't give the Archangel a chance to reply. The Devil's impressive wingspan sprung out from his back as he effortlessly lit the Hell blade with his abilities. He flew at Michael picking him up and flying upwards at remarkable speed. He then dove straight down and slammed Michael into the ground below causing the angel to drop his own sword.

Not giving the Archangel a chance to defend himself, Lucifer lifted Michael by the front of his dusty robes and punched him in the face sending the angel backwards. The Devil flew and landed in front of a dazed Michael lifting him once again. "I think it's high time you were punished for your misdeeds, brother." The Devil growled in the now defenseless Archangel's face. Michael had the sense to look scared in the face of the Devil's wrath.

Releasing the fabric in his hand Lucifer dropped Michael to the ground in a heap. Taking a step backwards the Devil held out his left hand and summoned Michael's sword. Dropping the weapon at the angel's feet the Devil rumbled. "I challenge you, Michael. A fight to the death" The Devil's eyes burned brighter, "and when I win. I'll bring you to Hell myself." With the challenge issued Lucifer took three more steps back and waited for his brother to ready himself.

It didn't take long for Michael's pride to overcome his fear. Logically, the angel knew that a fight against his now full powered little brother would not go in his favor, but his ego insisted that he had to try. Michael then grabbed his sword and lunged forward trying to take the Devil by surprise.

Just like the previous fight the brothers struck with the intent to harm. The difference this time was Lucifer's more noticeable power. Every time the two swords clashed together sparks flew from both blades. The Hellfire from the Devil's blade looked as though it wanted to ignite the Heavenly sword as well, torn between Lucifer's angelic and devilish natures. This didn't stop the brothers from increasing the number of blows they threw at each other, but Michael could feel himself tiring.

On the other hand, Lucifer could feel his power building to a point he hadn't felt in ages. He began to strike and counter with increasing speed, as the divine light grew brighter in his wings and from beneath his red skin. The once fallen angel was doing a perfect impersonation of a man shaped lightbulb when the sword in his hand changed from Hellfire to a blinding blue-white light, like that of a star. In one swift move the blade was brought upwards and slid into the chest of a stunned Michael.

The Heavenly Sword fell from Michael's hand as both of his arms came to rest at his sides. Lucifer put his glamor back in place as tears began to fall from his brown eyes, overcome with a sense of déjà vu. Lucifer then gently lowered Michael to the ground speaking softly to the dying angel. "I didn't want to do this, brother." Michael looked at his youngest brother in disbelief. "When I thought I had killed Uriel it felt as though I lost a piece of myself as well." Tears still falling the Devil continued in a quiet voice. "I feel the same way now and I don't care for it. You see I'm a punisher, not a killer. Because of this, I'll make a deal with you brother. Are you interested?"

Michael's face bestowed his surprise at the amount of emotion coming from the brother he considered to be deceitful and unfeeling. It had crossed the dying angel's mind that the tears were just a ploy to get him to listen to the deal soon to be offered. Somehow that didn't seem accurate. With a nod Michael confirmed his interest and Lucifer gave the terms.

"If you swear to me right here and now, to never harm one of your siblings or any human ever again. I will come and retrieve you from Hell, one Earth year from today." Lucifer gave a pointed look, "If you negate our deal in anyway, that includes trying to escape, I will lock you in the deepest, darkest corner of Hell and leave you there to rot." Lucifer's teary eyes burned red orange. "For eternity."

The dying angel closed his eyes as he thought over the more then generous offer he had been given. Deep down Michael knew he was in the wrong. His dislike of Lucifer had always been fueled by jealousy over his little brother's abilities and the respect he seemed to get from their siblings, before his fall at least. The Archangel heaved a sigh and opened his bleary eyes to lock them with those of his brother. In a raspy voice Michael said. "Thank you, Lucifer. It is far more then I deserve for the things I've done to you and our family. I accept."

Lucifer gave his brother a relieved smile, "Deal." He then stood, pulling Michael to his chest and spreading his wings. The two disappeared and minutes later Lucifer returned alone, immediately making his way to the lifeless form of Raphael.

A/N: Well that takes care of Michael! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. Also, I think this is the longest chapter in the story thus far. Anyways, let me know what you think. Did this chapter settle the whole, Lucifer being the most powerful or at least shed some light on it?(see what I did there) Was Lucifer to lenient on Michael? How did you like John Decker making an appearance? As always though, thank you for taking the time to read this. Special thanks to those who favorite. Lastly, special thanks times a million to all the guests who left reviews/comments along with roban05, Nath Tsubasa Evans, and Dempeo4ever81 :)

Tune in next week to find out Raphael's fate!?


	23. Desert Turmoil Resolved

In the distance demons and Archangels worked together to eliminate the remaining angels of Michael's creation. The three individuals knelt at the side of the injured Archangel of Healing, could not be bothered with the battle that was ceasing behind them. Instead they were laser focused on that of their injured brother.

Extending his right wing, Lucifer plucked a downy feather before folding the wing beside its twin. The Devil then gently placed the feather over Raphael's bleeding abdominal wound. The effect was almost instantaneous. A golden light spread out over the wounded angel healing all injuries as it passed then reaching its crescendo the light grew brighter and dissolved.

Blinking Chloe looked from Amenadiel to Lucifer. "Is that it? Will he be alright?"

The two conscious brothers shared a look before Amenadiel responded. "I was unconscious for a while after Maze healed me from the demon blade. I would expect the process to be similar with a sword of Heaven."

While Amenadiel spoke, Lucifer observed the still form of Raphael. Kneeling there letting the conversation between Chloe and his brother fade to the background an idea struck him. The Devil gently placed both of his palms against Raphael's chest, near his heart. Concentrating, Lucifer focused his Light Bringer abilities causing a white-blue light to shoot from his hands into Raphael's chest. The Healer Angel arched of the ground as his tattoos glowed and his eyes, also glowing, shot open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Raphael shouted coming to rest in a sitting position. He was panting like he had run a triathlon and looking between the three people around him.

"Ha!" Lucifer said in amazement. "It worked."

Having watched the proceedings and possessing little celestial expertise Chloe locked eyes with Lucifer. "Did you just perform the equivalent of an angel defibrillator?" Still looking confused she added, "Or a shot of adrenaline?"

Amenadiel was too stunned to speak, but Raphael was making a lightening quick recovery as he started to chuckle. "Well I'll be damned, bro. You've gone and got yourself redeemed."

Lucifer patted Raphael on the back before standing and bringing the newly healed angel up with him. "I believe I'm the damned one, despite current power levels." Lucifer then leaned down to assist Chloe to her feet and pulled her to his side in a one-armed hug. Amenadiel joined them still speechless as the four turned to the mismatched victorious group of demons and Archangels headed towards them, wings out.

The medium-sized army came to a halt before the quartet. Gabriel who was leading the group beside Maze ran up to Raphael and punched him in the shoulder. "You moron! I can't believe you went after Michael while he was in command of an angel army." Shooting an exasperated look at his older brother, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Raphael rolled his eyes at Gabriel. "I was thinking our nitwit of a brother had just killed Lucifer and I wanted revenge. Wasn't really thinking about the abominable angel army or the fact that Michael hardly ever fights fair." With a shoulder shrug and smirk he continued, "Doesn't matter though looks like everything worked out. Including Luci getting himself reinstated."

Those words seemed to garner the army's attention as all focused on the Devil who was sporting his wings, but the Archangels amongst them, along with a few of the higher demons, could sense the power radiating from Lucifer.

Uncomfortable with the attention on himself for once, Lucifer relaxed his hold on Chloe squeezing her shoulder in reassurance as he pulled away. "Right all forgiven and whatnot, but I think it's time the demons went back to Hell." Lucifer's glamor dropped as he concentrated on opening the portals to Hell. He made sure to praise his demons as they left the Earthly plane. Before sealing the portals, Lucifer turned to Maze. "Would you like to pop downstairs for a visit? I'll retrieve you in a few hours or days, whatever you wish."

The demon pondered for a moment. "Not today, but I'd appreciate if you gave me a raincheck on the offer." The Devil conceded, anything for his faithful demon. Unable to hold her sass Maze commented. "You could portal me back to San Francisco, so I can retrieve my bounty. Seeing as you pulled me away right when things were getting interesting." Maze's face reflected pure lust at the thought of catching her bounty.

Chuckling at his favorite demon Lucifer muttered, "As you wish." He then opened a gateway and Maze disappeared through it. Allowing the Devil to return to Chloe's side under the watchful eyes of his siblings.

"WHAT?!" Lucifer shouted in an exasperated tone. The result was all eight of his present siblings giving him an annoyed look. Raphael being the one to respond verbally, "Tell us what happened."

Sighing the Devil led the group to the rocks that had hidden Chloe and Amenadiel. Once there Raphael healed all those still injured beginning with Chloe. The Devil then perched himself beside his Detective on one of the boulders, waiting for the others to get comfortable. They all had a trying night no sense in standing to hear the tale. Once everyone was resting Lucifer started talking.

Listening intently the angelic siblings hung on every word Lucifer said, as did Chloe. They were outraged when Lucifer told of how Michael cheated in their first fight, surprised to hear the Devil ended up in Heaven. It was especially shocking for Chloe when she learned it was her father who returned Lucifer's powers. The mass was shocked again by the Devil's compassion in Michael's punishment. Completely speechless the siblings and Chloe sat in a content silence pondering all that occurred.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use some sleep." Raphael's voice cut through the silence. "Your more then welcome to spend the night at my home or go to your respective residences; up to you. Either way breakfast at my place for 8:30." The Angel of Healing looked to Chloe. "I don't plan on sending Dante to school. Is it alright if Trixie skips again, as well?"

Thinking of all that transpired in the past few hours Chloe nodded in the affirmative. "Lucifer and I will be over later."

A plan in place the Archangels all rose from their various seated positions. Having just fought side-by-side the siblings weren't ready to part ways, wordlessly agreeing to follow Raphael to his home. The angels were gone in the blink of an eye leaving Chloe and Lucifer to themselves under the endless desert sky.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out to her Devil. He responded by raising an eyebrow and pulling her back to lean against the boulder behind them cocooned in his wings. "How was my dad?"

Smiling down at his Detective. "Your father asked me to tell you that he is proud of both you and Beatrice." The Devil wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. "When I woke in your father's Heaven I was intrigued by the photos on the wall. Most of them were of you." Lucifer looked deep into Chloe's teary eyes. "He loves you very, very much, Chloe." With those words the Detective let the dam break shedding the tears that had been building up all throughout the hellish night. The tears she would only cry in the presence of the person she trusted most with her vulnerability.

Lucifer held Chloe tight to his chest as she released the pent-up emotions. He rubbed gentle circles on her back and laid his cheek upon her head. As he sat there the events of the night played through his mind on an endless loop. Being stabbed, then dying. His powers and returning to the Earthly plane. The vicious and bloody fights with Michael, before finally depositing his brother into a cell in Hell. As the events crashed down on the tired Devil his walls broke and it was Chloe's turn to comfort Lucifer.

Time passed slowly as the lovers comforted each other with soft caresses and whispered endearments. They cuddled together under the desert sky resting, using Lucifer's wings as a blanket. Gazing into Chloe's blue eyes Lucifer asked out of the blue, "Will you fly with me?"

The Detective's face shown surprise and mild fear before she broke out in a broad grin. "I would love to fly with you."

Lucifer was glowing, literally, with the radiance of divinity and happiness as he stood pulling Chloe to his chest. He then spread his magnificent wings and launched the two of them into the sky. He soared at a steady pace, gently flapping his wings as Chloe looked around in pure amazement. She could see the desert creatures below scurrying about and if she looked upwards it was as though she could touch the Heavens.

Sensing his Detective was growing more confident with this new experience Lucifer gripped her tighter about the waist and spun them in a barrel roll. This earned a squeal of delight from Chloe followed by laughter. The Devil found himself laughing as well and truly relaxing in his angelic state for the first time since he lit the stars ages ago.

The two flew about for hours, until the sun began peeking over the horizon. Lucifer hovered in air allowing Chloe to watch the night give way to dawn. The sight was breathtaking and she gripped Lucifer's arms tighter in appreciation for the experience. He then brought them gracefully to the desert floor below. The two shared a kiss to bring in the new day before Lucifer picked her up once again and flew to his penthouse for a shower and a change of clothes before driving to Raphael's home.

Not bothering with knocking Lucifer let himself and Chloe into Raphael's house. The house was quiet and it was still early, so the two crept silently towards the living room. What they found had Chloe smiling and Lucifer rolling his eyes good naturedly. The living room couches were pushed to the walls and the center of the room had been filled with pillows and blankets. On top of the bedding was a mass of feathers as seven of the Archangels huddled together in their sleep.

Lucifer led Chloe to the kitchen intent on beginning the prep work for what was sure to be a large breakfast. As they went he explained in a quiet tone that the angel pile was a normal occurrence when they were all still in Heaven. Especially after sparring or assisting their Father with creation. It was the angel way of relaxing and comforting one another.

Entering the kitchen Lucifer and Chloe found Raphael, sporting new sleep pants, with baby Grace in his arms. The Archangel was feeding the baby whilst nursing a cup of coffee. Across from him wrapped in a robe was Maria, who also had a cup of coffee.

Noticing the arrival of the newcomers first Maria greeted them. "Morning! Feathers here was just telling me about last night and why there is a pile of angels in my living room." Standing Maria walked over to Lucifer, leaning in and placing a kiss on the surprised Devil's cheek. "Thank you for making sure Raphael was able to come home." The Devil felt a light blush creep up his neck, shrugging his shoulders to try an appear nonchalant about the hole ordeal.

Raphael and Chloe were grinning at the Devil's embarrassment, but after the night's events Raphael thought it only fair he rescue his emotionally stunted brother. "Love, stop your making him blush." With that Raphael handed Maria the baby and pulled Lucifer over to the refrigerator. The two brothers set to work on the meal prep while Chloe and Maria talked. Gabriel soon joined those in the kitchen treating Maria and Chloe to angelic sibling antics as the three cooked a breakfast fit for a small army.

Delicious smells began to permeate throughout the house gradually awakening its sleeping occupants. The first to join the kitchen party were a pajama clad Dante and Trixie. The two children hugged their mothers before making their way over to the angels and Devil. Both kids seemed to know that something major had occurred while they slept which is why they found themselves drawn to their favorite celestial beings.

Dante was practically glued to his father's side as Trixie made it a point to hug the Devil far longer then usual. Surprisingly, Lucifer allowed the hug before coercing the spawns into assisting with the meal. Before long the Archangels were all awake and had taken up various positions around the kitchen. The silence that engulfed the area was a testament to how incredible the food turned out.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet meal. Raphael shared a confused look with his wife, since neither were expecting any more company then was already in the home. The Archangel of Healing made his way to the door opening it to reveal both God and the Goddess.

"Mum! Dad!" The angel said with surprise. "What brings you two here?" The two celestial Parents shared a look that had Raphael groaning mentally.

"Well son." God answered in a superior tone. "I reached out to locate my children this morning as I do from time to time. Imagine my surprise to find all, but one of you here."

Raphael gave an uncertain grin as he tried to think the best way to answer but was saved again by Lucifer. "Raph, what's taking so long? Your missing Raguel's lame excuses for blindly following Michael. He's lucky I don't punish him as well, but I can't fault him too much. He always was a bit of an idiot. Plus, he did fight the angel army with the rest of you and Chloe insisted that he really didn't cause that much harm..." The Devil trailed off looking behind Raphael to meet the simultaneously concerned and curious faces of his parents.

Letting out a humorless chuckle Raphael opened the door wider. "Come on in and have some breakfast we'll explain everything." As the two celestial parents walked by Raphael shared a conspiratorial grin with Lucifer. "While we're all sharing stories. Perhaps the two of you can enlighten us on why your together at such an early hour."

Still grinning Lucifer chimed in, "Could it be you were together last night as well." God and the Goddess did not answer choosing instead to walk towards the kitchen. Ignoring the troublesome duo that followed.

A/N: Apologies! This was supposed to be posted two days ago, but such is life. Thanks for reading and to those who favorited. Special thanks to all the guests who left comments. I enjoyed reading them and am honored you took the time to leave a review. Like always a special shoutout to roban05, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Dempeo4ever81 and newcomer whYFeL for their reviews and thoughts on the story so far.

Lastly, if anyone was wondering I think I'm one chapter and an epilogue away from finishing up this story. However, I've considered possibly writing a few one-shots in this little alternate universe I've created. If anyone is interested or has an idea for a story let me know and I'll take it into consideration. Thanks again for reading!


	24. Still Some Dysfunction

The morning following the fight in the desert became more interesting with the arrival of the celestial parents. Upon learning of Michael's sentence and Lucifer's acceptance of his angelic gift, God and the Goddess were filled with sadness and joy. God, surprisingly, praised Lucifer for his diplomatic approach to Michael's punishment; this left the Devil momentarily speechless. The inability to speak didn't last long, allowing Lucifer and Raphael to banter back and forth in an attempt to pester their parents into sharing what the two had been up to the previous night.

It came as a shock to all those present in the Healer kitchen when God and the Goddess confessed to working on their relationship with the help of Dr. Linda. At this revelation Lucifer made a mental note to send the good doctor on a month-long spa trip soon, she was going to need the peace and quiet. The most surprising fact about the celestial parents' night together was that it was a planning session to figure out what to do about the Goddess' failing human form.

Hearing that their Mother's true form was on the verge of erupting onto the earthly plane had Lucifer and Raphael concerned for their favorite humans. The two brothers along with their other siblings immediately began brainstorming ideas to fix the Goddess' power problem and allow her to remain earthbound. Seeing as Earth was where she now wanted to remain in an effort to be closer to her earthbound children and grandchildren. The result of the brainstorming is how the entire celestial family sans Michael and the humans, found themselves on the roof of Lucifer's penthouse.

"How's this going to work again?" Raguel asked in a soft voice from his spot beside the Goddess.

The question had the siblings groaning internally and externally depending on the angel or devil. Choosing to ignore her other children the Goddess answered in a forced patient tone. "Your Father went up to Heaven in order to create a body similar to the one He uses here. Once he returns I will transfer my natural form to the new body and all should be well."

"Well for you Mum." Lucifer replied smartly. "You're not the one who is going to have a dead human on their roof."

As Raphael and Gabriel chuckled at the Devil's plight. Jophiel inquired, "What are you going to do about the body? I know humans don't react well to suspicious deaths."

Sighing heavily with his usual dramatic flair Lucifer spoke. "Fortunately for me I am well acquainted with a demon who has agreed to remove the body and stage a crime scene elsewhere." Smiling fondly, "I'm also acquainted with a lovely homicide detective who will know what truly occurred but will make sure the family receives its closure."

Just as the Devil finished his explanation of the future events, God appeared before them in his human form. In His arms was a body that resembled Charlotte Richards' own in size and stature. There were slight differences of course the hair was a dark brown, the eyes hazel green and the facial features were a touch softer. Covering the form was a simple white dress. All in all, the body was perfect and the celestial children and their Mother approved instantly.

Deciding it was best not to press their luck the Goddess strode over to her ex-husband and with a nod released her natural form into the new body. Over the span of a few seconds the rooftop of Lux shown like a beacon with the glow of divine light and then it was gone. All those present blinked until their eyes adjusted to find the Goddess stood beside God; both wearing a pleased smile. Before them was the body of Charlotte Richards lying still at least for the moment.

With a start Charlotte sat up looking around in confusion. The last thing she recalled was an icepick being plunged into the necks of her family by former clients and being unable to stop it. Now she found herself on the rooftop of a nondescript building surrounded by a group of people she didn't know. Scrambling backwards on her hands and feet, Charlotte pressed her back against the nearest wall and looked from face to face stammering. "Wh…Where am I? Who…who are all of you?"

Having practiced medicine for ages on Earth Raphael knew shock when he saw it. Not to mention in this poor woman's case anyone would be able to diagnose shock in a heartbeat. Approaching slowly with his hands up as though surrendering Raphael tried to soothe the distraught woman. "My name is Raphael and I'm a doctor. I can help you get your answers, but first how about we get you something to calm your nerves."

Scrutinizing the man before her, Charlotte used her years of defending criminals to assist in determining whether to trust him or not. Overall, the man, Raphael looked harmless enough. Well as harmless as a 6'4'', body builder type, covered in tribal tattoos could appear. Charlotte did take into consideration that the man claimed to be a doctor and seemed to have the bedside manner that accompanied the good ones. Reluctantly, she nodded deciding to trust Raphael. Either way she was outnumbered on the rooftop.

Maintaining his cautious demeanor, Raphael closed the distance between himself and his new patient. Once directly in front of Charlotte he knelt down. Reaching out tentatively he bracketed her head between his palms. "I'm going to ask you to close your eyes. It will help you relax. I promise." Charlotte didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes tight and hoped the man didn't decide to snap her neck or some other terrible deed.

As soon as Charlotte's eyes closed the Archangel of Healing let loose his powers. His eyes glowing white as the glow traveled down the tattoos on his exposed forearms reaching towards his patient. Within seconds the process was over and Charlotte slumped forward into Raphael's waiting arms. The angel didn't hesitate, swiftly scooping the woman into his strong embrace and taking her down to the living area of the penthouse where the couch awaited. Wordlessly, the rest of the celestial family followed.

Blinking, Charlotte slowly came back into consciousness. When her eyes fully opened she found herself staring at the ceiling of an opulent room and lying on a very comfortable couch. Looking to her left she found Raphael seated on the coffee table with an old school medical bag next to him. She sat up slowly with the doctor's help and noticed that the others from the roof were scattered about the penthouse; from the view outside Charlotte could only assume she was in a luxurious penthouse apartment.

"Is it alright if I take your vitals?" Raphael asked in a gentle tone. At Charlotte's nod of approval Raphael set to his task, allowing the woman to continue her perusal of their surroundings. After a few minutes Raphael declared, "Your vitals are all within normal range. How are you feeling?"

Letting out a burst of laughter Charlotte responded. "I don't know what drugs you gave me, but I feel extremely calm. Considering the fact, I have no idea who you are or the other people in this room."

Raphael gave the defense attorney a sympathetic look before pressing her for information. "I promised you answers and I will deliver on that, but first what is the last thing you remember?"

The celestial family, especially Lucifer listened intently as Charlotte spoke. "I remember being stabbed and then I was in a dark room at first. Somehow my family appeared. We were having dinner together." Charlotte's eyes filled with tears as she continued. "All of a sudden the door opened and one of my clients entered. He walked over to my family and stabbed them one at a time before walking out the door. Smiling at me." Charlotte was sobbing quietly as she finished, "It kept happening. Every time was a different client." Raphael held one of her hands in comfort and as a means to transfer some of his power to keep her calm.

Lucifer inhaled deeply and stepped forward. He suspected Charlotte had returned from Hell judging from her reaction earlier, her story confirmed it. "Hello Mrs. Richards." Lucifer said in his charming tone. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar and your currently in my penthouse."

"Lucifer?" Charlotte questioned shooting Raphael an, is-he-serious look. "Like the Devil?"

With a devilish grin Lucifer said, "Precisely!" He then came closer and seated himself in the chair facing Raphael and Charlotte. "There is no easy way to tell you this, but for the past few months your soul has resided in Hell and my Mother's soul has been inhabiting your body." As he spoke Lucifer gestured to his Mother who approached with his Father beside her.

Charlotte looked at the individuals in the room before bursting into laughter. Clearly all of these people were insane. "You're all nuts!" Standing from her position on the couch Charlotte began pacing behind the furniture. "There is no such thing as God, the Devil, demons or angels. Apparently, I'm in a coma or had a mental break of some sort."

"We can prove it." Raphael stated calmly, still seated on the coffee table. "If you would please sit down again. We will prove to you that what Lucifer told you is true." With a skeptical and resigned look Charlotte circled the couch and sat down, looking between Raphael and Lucifer.

The two brothers rounded the coffee table, placing it between them and Charlotte. They shared a look as Raphael gestured. "The man and woman to your right are in fact God and the Goddess, our parents. The other people around the room are our siblings." Charlotte gave a nonbelieving scoff but remained silent. "I'm an Archangel as are the rest us, but Lucifer here is also the Devil."

Charlotte looked about to interrupt, but never received the chance. Simultaneously, Raphael and Lucifer revealed their divine nature. Lucifer dropped his glamor whilst calling upon his wings. Raphael called his wings also, while making his eyes and tattoos glow for effect. Dumbstruck, Charlotte was unable to move, she stared entranced by the spectacle before her. Mentally she was flailing helplessly in the wind.

"There you have it brother." Lucifer remarked shrugging his wings away and returning his glamor. "We have officially broken her, like Hell hadn't already done enough damage." Shaking his head, the Devil made his way to the bar and poured himself a drink. He downed the golden liquid only to pour another before pushing the decanter towards Raphael who had followed him.

While the brothers were drinking, God and the Goddess slowly approached the catatonic human as the remainder of their children looked on in curiosity. The two whispered quietly to one another before forming an agreement without resulting in a fight. God cautiously placed his palms on either side of Charlotte's face as the Goddess placed her palms over Charlotte's heart. The two Gods closed their eyes and focused their immense power on healing the woman before them.

As with Raphael's healing powers the process was complete in no time at all. Lucifer and Raphael turned around to find their parents rising from their kneeling positions and Charlotte Richards regarding all occupants of the room with awe.

The amazement transformed into fear, but not of the beings in the room. Looking between God and the Goddess, while glancing towards the Devil, Charlotte implored. "How do I stay out of Hell? Please don't send me back there."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to disdainfully say 'humans' recalling that Chloe used empathy when dealing with scared individuals. "Hell doesn't work like that Mrs. Richards." At the woman's look of defeat Lucifer hastened his explanation. "Humans send themselves to Hell, except in really extreme cases. Your guilt from life is what weighs your soul down. Once in Hell your soul is locked in a cell, where you are tormented by the guilt you built up throughout life." Glancing at Uriel the Devil added, "A truly terrible ordeal, I know from experience."

Lucifer turned back to the bar to grab a fresh tumbler and fill it with scotch. He then walked to the couch and handed the drink to Charlotte, who gratefully accepted it and downed it in one swallow. Lucifer nodded his approval heading to the bar for the decanter to refill the glass and his own before sitting in the chair by the sofa.

Charlotte focused on the Gods. "Hypothetically speaking, if I were to turn my life around now, behave in a much better manner than before, I could stay out of Hell?"

God smiled softly, "Yes. The idea is for you to lead your life as you wish and obey a few guidelines." Lucifer scoffed and both parents shot him a glare. "Mainly you need to live your life content with your choices. In the end, deep down in your soul if you feel you lived the best life you could then you will be welcomed into Heaven."

"Where I'm sorry to say you'll have to endure Uriel's lengthy and boring welcome speech." Lucifer chimed in with a look of sympathy.

"You are such an ass, Lucifer!" Uriel exclaimed as Jophiel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and glared at their Devil brother, who was grinning from ear to ear. It didn't help that Raphael was chuckling, which always inflated Lucifer's ego even more.

Placing his tumbler on the bar Gabriel looked thoughtful. "I kind of agree with Luci on this one. Your speech is a bit tedious. Perhaps you could incorporate harp playing or something. At least give the human souls some entertainment or let them think we fly around with halos and harps. Cliché, but amusing nonetheless."

Uriel's face was a deep red by the time Gabriel finished speaking. The Archangel of Patterns shrugged his sister's hand off angrily, making his way to the piano. He glanced around the room checking all was in order and placed his finger on one of the center keys pressing it down and causing the piano to come to life momentarily before falling silent again.

Charlotte, who had observed all of this in a state of confusion, looked to the celestial parents and back to the room at large. All of a sudden, a peculiar train of events happened at once. Raguel who had been standing quietly beside the bar went to step forward but tripped over the barstool. As he fell he threw his hands forward to brace himself and his wings shout out to help balance him.

The drink in Raguel's hand ended up all over Gabriel who was wearing a displeased look. Raguel's wings managed to take out the other two members of the troublesome trio. The left wing flew back knocking Lucifer from his chair. The right wing sprung out catching Raphael in the chest and knocking him into Lucifer's desk. Uriel watched his handy work with a smug smile as all the siblings erupted in laughter including the ones who had been targeted for the prank.

Charlotte asked the celestial parents. "Is this a normal thing for you?"

Smiling fondly at the antics of her children the Goddess responded. "A long time ago this was a constant occurrence and I can honestly say I missed it. Although, the children could get quite out of hand." With a gesture at the current scene she added, "As you can see."

God wrapped his arm around his ex-wife in a half-embrace and looked down at Charlotte. "I'm sure you'll witness more antics like this over the years. I've noticed that the humans who do learn of our existence tend to stick around." With a reassuring smile He claimed. "I think you will fit in nicely with the group, when you meet them."

Charlotte considered what the God of all said. Other humans knew about the celestial beings and apparently, they were fine with their presence. Perhaps getting to know the others would make her transition into being a better person easier. Things would be different from now on, but as she looked around the room at the joking celestial children and their smiling parents she became at ease. Charlotte figured if this obviously once dysfunctional family could mend itself to this point, maybe she too could mend her battered soul.

A/N: Thanks for reading the final chapter. I should have the epilogue up within the next two weeks or so. As always I appreciate everyone who favorited this story. Shout out to all the guests who left comments. Also, a special shoutout to roban05, Nath Tsubasa Evans, KendyCane22, giorgosth128, Dempe4ever81, eltonjohn2001, 13kek and rspringb.

Lastly, I thank everyone who left suggestions for one-shots to follow this story. The guest who left the idea that involved something that happened in Supernatural sounded cool and I wanted to tell you that. Unfortunately, I quit watching Supernatural somewhere in season 9 so I don't feel confident writing that particular story. However, I may be able to do a story involving Lucifer bonding more with his sisters.

Now I've rambled enough thanks again for reading!


	25. Epilogue

I still don't own Lucifer, but I'm grateful Netflix could afford to purchase it!

Epilogue

 _ **1 year, 3 months. After the fight in the desert.**_

The penthouse above Lux looked completely transformed. The piano was moved near the spiral staircase and the furniture had been temporarily relocated to the balcony, while the television ended up in the master bedroom, allowing for the enormous dining table that took up the center of the room. The bar remained fully stocked, but the mini fridge behind it now contained kid friendly drinks, not just the usual soda to mix with the alcohol. Lastly, the overall appearance of the penthouse no longer screamed devilish bachelor pad.

Throughout the still pristine apartment there were indicators that a woman and child resided there as well; framed photos on and behind the bar, a child's backpack under the desk in the small study with photos on the desk and bookshelves. The addition of these small knickknacks gave the penthouse a cozier appeal.

A ding echoed throughout the empty penthouse as the Devil's voice wafted through the opening elevator doors. "I still don't see why we have to have this dinner here. What's wrong with your place?" The aggravated tone continued as the Devil spun to face his brother. "I've told you a thousand times, Michael is not going to pull any more stunts. He has only just agreed to even come down from Heaven since I brought him up from Hell."

Glaring emerald eyes met the Devil's cool brown ones. "I don't care that its been three months Earth time and years in Heaven since Michael's been back topside. I. Don't. Trust. Him." Carefully setting down the box of dishes he had been carrying Raphael threw his arms out to his sides. "Frankly, I don't know how you're okay with having him here. Chloe and Trixie live here now. You're willingly exposing them to Michael." Pointing at Lucifer, Raphael finished his rant. "Michael tried to kill me. He actually succeeded in killing you, brother."

Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly Lucifer placed his hands gently on Raphael's shoulders. "I understand your reluctance to see him, but you weren't there when I released him from his cell." Lucifer looked away as he recalled the haunted look in Michael's eyes. "I assure you, brother. Michael will not harm any of us ever again. We struck a bargain before I carried him to Hell and I know he never wants to return there." Tossing his hands up and flashing his trademark devilish grin Lucifer reiterated. "Ergo, Mikey will not harm anyone in or associated with our family."

The Archangel of Healing continued to look skeptical for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and trusting his Devil brother, but he still wasn't allowing Michael in his home. The two then got to work setting the table and ensuring that all was in place before the guests were due to arrive. Not long after they began working Chloe arrived with Trixie, Dante and a one-year old baby Grace on her hip. The two older children immediately latched on to their respective father/ (not official) stepfather and began rambling about their time with the celestial grandparents. Chloe handed Grace over to Raphael before making her way to Trixie and Lucifer, rising on her toes to give her Devil a peck on the lips as he listened intently to what Trixie had to say.

Smiling to herself Chloe watched how Lucifer's interaction with the children had changed over the past year. Dante had drug his father closer to his uncle so that the two children could tag team their storytelling. Once in front of her favorite uncle, Grace thrust both of her arms out in front of her with a loud "Un" clearly demanding that her Uncle Lucifer hold her. Said uncle didn't even break eye contact with the other two children, simply plucking the small child from her father's arms and bringing her to his chest. The baby smiled happily and turned to listen to her brother and cousin talk about the day.

Four hours later found most of the celestial family, and those few humans who knew of their existence, mingling around the penthouse. Amenadiel, Raguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Azrael, Linda, and Maze were seated around one corner of the room whilst Ariel, Jophiel, Dan, Charlotte, Chloe, Lucifer, Raphael and Maria were all seated along the bar. The group was sharing small talk and monitoring the two older children who were playing a board game on the balcony. To their right baby Grace was quietly gnawing on her soft toy in the confines of her play pen or mobile child prison as Lucifer and Maze referred to it.

The groups' discussions were cut midway through as three figures appeared on the balcony. Dante and Trixie jumped up from their game to greet their celestial grandparents, ignoring the silent man with the haunted eyes standing between God and the Goddess.

From inside the penthouse the Earthbound celestial siblings studied their brother. For all of them, except Lucifer, this was the first time they had laid eyes on Michael since the desert incident. Michael was a shell of his former self. The once powerful Archangel kept his gaze on the floor and seemed to be fighting the urge to cling to his parents, like a frightened child.

As God and the Goddess entered the penthouse both towing along a small child, Michael shuffled in behind them, eyes still downcast. The celestial siblings still observing their brother began to show signs of empathy for their brother, excluding Raphael who stood towards the back glaring at Michael.

Deciding someone should break the ice, Lucifer stepped up to his parents. "Mum. Dad. So glad you could join us, sorry about the cramped space. One of your children who shall remain nameless, but I can say is your second eldest, refused to host 'THE' Host at his much larger abode." There was a low chuckle throughout the room and an unimpressed glare from the second eldest as the newcomers took seats at the table.

Once everyone was seated Lucifer, assisted by Chloe and Maria, brought out the catered dinner. Wine and fruit juice were poured, and the feast began. All present, except for Raphael and Michael who weren't talking at all, conversed amiably with each other being sure to skirt topics of Hell and the desert fight. After the dessert was served and the older children excused themselves to go play on the balcony, while young Grace amused herself in her Aunt Jophiel's arms, the room became silent as the tension crept back in surrounding those at the table.

Rolling his eyes at Raphael's sour mood, Gabriel winked at the demon beside him before speaking. "So, how ya been Mike?"

There was a silent gasp around the table as all eyes became focused on Michael. The angel in question looked up to meet Gabriel's ocean blue gaze. Michael swallowed convulsively, "I…I've been alright." The angel quickly looked down again.

Seeming to follow Gabriel's lead the other siblings and even the humans began to ask Michael questions, still avoiding sensitive topics, but they got him talking, nonetheless. After fifteen minutes of questions and answers Michael looked more relaxed and at ease then he did upon arrival. Lucifer had even managed to crack a joke about a burning bush in the desert and got an honest laugh from Michael. However, this was the last straw for Raphael who pushed himself roughly away from the table and walked into the elevator pushing the button for LUX. Silence engulfed the table again as Michael retreated into himself, eyes looking down at the table before him.

"That's it!" Lucifer said rising from his chair and eyes flashing red. "Linda, Maze, Daniel and dear Charlotte would you lot mind keeping an eye on the children until I send for you. It seems we need to have a more intimate family discussion." The four in question nodded their agreement as Lucifer instructed the others to make their way downstairs.

Lucifer, Chloe and Maria took the elevator down while the others used more celestial means of transportation. As the ding sounded Raphael eyed the trio who came in through the lift doors. The Angel of Healing was pointedly ignoring his parents and siblings who had congregated in the booth seats behind where he was seated at the bar drinking from a bottle of Lucifer's top shelf Scotch.

Ignoring the gathered audience Lucifer walked up to Raphael and stole the bottle from his hands prompting the angel to glare at the Devil. "I was drinking that Luci." Lucifer smiled and took a swig from the bottle before slamming it onto the bar and sliding it down to the waiting hands of Chloe at the other end. "Not anymore brother, at least until we put this mess behind us."

Raphael heavy sighed and then spoke. "I told you before," pushing himself off the barstool the Healer Angel rounded on his family and locked eyes with a fearful Michael. "I don't trust the little bastard and I don't have to play nice families with him."

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue that Michael had been punished and that they should move past this obstacle, but surprisingly Michael spoke up first. "You have every right not to trust me, Raphael." The family watched silently as Michael reluctantly made his way from out behind their Mother, where he had been hiding. Walking slowly Michael stood mere feet before his older brother, "I was wrong to do what I did, and I do regret it." Imploring with his eyes Michael continued, "If you never forgive me for hurting you and Lucifer I'd understand completely. I'd also understand if you don't ever wish to speak with me again, but there is one thing you need to understand." Michael paused to ensure he had the complete attention of Raphael and everyone else in the room. "I will never attempt to do what I did in the desert, ever again."

The skeptical eyes of Raphael observed Michael cautiously, "I don't trust you brother. So, your empty promises mean nothing to me." Michael nodded his head in acceptance. "I'd expect nothing less from you Raphael, but I would like to ask for the opportunity to earn back your trust." Looking around at the other occupants of the room, he added. "I'd like a chance to earn back all of your trust."

Raphael considered Michael before looking around the room at his family's expectant faces and then finally stopping to lock eyes with his wife. A silent conversation was had between the couple before Raphael focused on Michael again. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, but if you do one thing that seems remotely threatening to anyone in this family or associated with this family, it won't be Lucifer you have to worry about."

Michael shuddered at the thought of Hell but was scared to even entertain the pain Raphael would inflict if he had it his way. Thrusting his hand outward and clasping it with Raphael's hand the two said in unison, "Deal."

An eruption of cheers rang out followed by the Devil's voice from the stage as the elevator dinged and the rest of the family trickled into the closed club, summoned by a silent call from the Devil to his demon. "Thank you for attending the Devil's family counselling session. I'd like to wind things down a bit with some karaoke." The Devil looked to his favorite demon, "If you don't mind Maze." The demon gave a devilish smirk of her own before pressing a few buttons behind the bar and Lucifer began singing "Call Me Devil" by Friends In Tokyo.

The remainder of the evening was spent drinking and singing. The family enjoying time together as they all worked to repair bruised and battered relationships that had been millennia in the making.

A/N: There you have it folks. I finally finished this story completely and only several months behind schedule. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following  
and the favorites. It has been a blast writing this and a pleasure reading what everyone had to say about the story. I hope you liked the ending and maybe  
at some point I will write another story set in this little universe I've created.  
Thank you all again, it's been great!


End file.
